Lacus' Destiny
by brialees
Summary: Lacus would follow him anywhere, yet she knew she had her own destiny to follow. Set during Gundam Seed Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there and welcome to my first fanfic. This story will follow Lacus and what she did during the events during destiny. The story focuses on Kira and Lacus, but mostly Lacus. The first chapter will be a little short, as it's an introduction, but others will be longer.

Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed/gundam seed destiny**

* * *

**C.E. 71**

"Kira!"

The light consumed the entire skyline as the GENESIS self-destructed in the distance. All the ships, no matter which alliance they supported, watched in awe and horror as the last nuclear base from the PLANTs was wiped from existence.

Three ships in particular that formed the three ships alliance left the crew members silent and numb. The destruction of the GENESIS meant the end to this worthless war, yet the casualties were too much of a sacrifice for certain crew members.

Aboard the Eternal, Andrew Waltfeld closed his eye for a minute to pay tribute to those special sacrifices. Soon after, he opened his eye again to give a sad look towards his new comrade, who was at the bow of the ship, placing herself as close as possible to the glass as she tried to find any possible sign of the one person she truly wanted to make it out alive. Neither of them had a doubt that the young coordinator was near the weapon as it self-exploded, yet Andrew did not want to take away her hope of Kira Yamato's possible survival.

After a few minutes, he gave a deep sigh before rising from his chair, and floated over to her. He knew this might destroy the last innocence she still had. Her father was just killed not too long ago, and she gave her last remaining hope to Kira before he left to fight ZAFT and the Earth Alliance. Yet, she knew as well she could not be weak, not with the people who place their own hopes and dreams on her shoulders. She was Lacus Clyne after all.

Andrew reached her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly from the window to show only Andrew her tear-stained face. Lacus made no sound, but her haunted expression and lifeless eyes told everything. Andrew grimaced at her sight, yet after being in wars all his life, he was already hardened to such raw emotion. Though seeing such a young kid give up so much for others, he did not welcome the outcome either.

_He was a good kid, wish he had more time._

"Lacus Clyne," He said causing Lacus to flinch at her own distinguished name. "Lacus-"

"Incoming transmission from Archangel!" DaCosta's voice rang over Andrew's causing him to glare at his subordinate before returning to his commander's chair to receive the message. Murrue Ramius face appeared on the large screen before the crew. It was obvious she was crying, yet as captain of the Archangel, she could not let her emotions get the best of her. Though her expression was different than sadness Andrew thought as they connected with the other ship.

"What is it Captain?" Andrew asked as soon as he saw her expression.

"One signal was detected. Both Justice and Freedom were destroyed in the last explosion." Andrew bowed his head, not even daring to look at Lacus. Murrue's excited voice cause him to glance back at the transmission. "Strike Rouge was found, along with three pilots."

"Three?! It can't be?" Murrue nodded and smiled as she saw Lacus appear on the screen, her face lit up with hope.

"Yes we just received a transmission from Cagalli. All three of them are alive, though it is unsure the extent of Kira's injuries. They are on their way back to the Archangel." She glanced at Lacus. "You _may_ want to come over for an upcoming reunion."

Lacus did not hesitate as she quickly turned around to go to the docking bay of the Eternal. Andrew watched her go with a grin on his face. He nodded to Murrue as he went after Lacus, as he was too interested to see the kid again and how he survived this one.

Lacus was bubbling with anxiety and anticipation as the small shuttle carried both her and Andrew towards the Archangel. Her mind kept focusing on Kira and what had happen out there.

_Is he seriously injured? What if something happen to him mentally? Did I push him too far?_

She shook her head as she tried to rid of the negative thoughts. Instead she focused on the most important thing to her. Kira was alive, he kept his promise. He came back to her. She raised her hand and placed against her fast beating heart. She felt her heart stop completely after the destruction of the GENESIS and DaCosta's call there was no signal from the Freedom. She truly thought she had lost him. After all these years of being a political symbol, she never felt she was doing anything to her potential. That was until she met Kira Yamato.

The pink princess smiled deeply as she remember clearly how she thought he was a sweet, innocent boy who did not want to fight and had every right not to fight. Yet, his dedication and strength to help his friends gave strength to her as well as she felt she found her purpose in life.

Lacus willing gave him the Freedom and put her trust and hope in his hands. She trusted it with no one else. After meeting him again in space, she found she felt whole and complete when he was around her. It pained her deeply to watch him take off to the battle confident and willing to put a stop to this useless war. Kira was ready to fight the end, but Lacus was not ready to accept any possible consequences that almost came true.

Soon, the shuttle reached the Archangel's docking bay and Lacus found it amazing how many crew members from both the dock area and the command part of the ship was waiting for the arrival of the saviors of the war. Lacus exited immediately and approached Murrue.

"Where are they?"

Murrue smiled at the young girl. "They should be docking any time. The Strike Rouge was not that far away when I contacted you. I just thought you would want to be here when he comes back, Lacus."

Lacus gave a sincere smile and turn quickly as soon as the orders came up the Strike Rouge was boarding the Archangel. Lacus took a quick look to her side to see Kira's friends, Sai and Miriallia waiting impatiently also at the news of their friend. Lacus smiled again as she was extremely happy that Kira had some many people who cared about him.

The Strike Rouge boarded the Archangel and the crew was amazed how damaged the machine was. They were all more in shock that it managed to survive the self-destruction of the GENESIS. The cockpit door was already open as it was tough to fit three people inside a small cockpit. All the people on the dock strained to get a glimpse of the first pilot exiting the mobile suit.

A person emerged from the cockpit, and Lacus recognized the red Zaft suit, knowing Athrun would be the first one to give his friend the much needed medical attention. She nearly gasped out loud when Athrun grabbed the shoulders of an unconscious person, pulling him out the cockpit. Cagalli followed immediately after her brother, helping Athrun bring him towards to the ground.

Once they reached the ground, Murrue was on them calling out for medics and a stretcher. A crowd seemed to form around the trio, all trying to see if Kira was alright. Lacus managed to make her way through the crowd into the center of the circle. She bit her lip when she finally saw Kira, not wanting to break down in front of everyone.

"Kira!" Athrun quickly pulled off Kira's helmet, letting his friend breath in as much air as possible. Cagalli moved next to Athrun, clearly concerned about her brother. She instinctively grabbed onto Athrun's arm as he turn to give her a reassuring look. Both of them quickly look back when Lacus approached them, her eyes full of questions.

Cagalli gave her a big smile as Athrun did the same. "Don't worry Lacus. He is injured, but he's alive. We couldn't be any more thankful." Lacus nodded, but she was focused on Kira. Her eyes were searching his face, for any sign he would be alright.

She noticed a glare coming around his neck and she saw her mother's ring she gave to him right before the battle. Tears started peaking up as she saw he made sure to carry it with him in the battle. He truly carried her hope with him along with all of her heart.

Lacus knelt down next to him and took one of his hands and squeezed it tightly. "Kira," She barley whispered his name when she felt his hand squeezed back. Shocked, Lacus quickly looked down to find deep violet eyes staring back at her. Lacus couldn't hold in her surprise, "Kira!"

Kira smiled weakly as he stared up at the face he was longing to see. He was relieved to see she was alright. He was very worried as Rau le Creuset tried attacking the Eternal, trying to get the best of Kira. After defeating the murderous man, Kira fell unconscious with Lacus as the last thing entering his mind.

_As long as she is alive, he thought before drifting through space. In the end of the battle Kira decided he would do anything to make Lacus's ideals come true. A world without war, a coexistence of both naturals and coordinators is what he wanted as well. _

_Even if he didn't survive, Lacus is the only one who could help turn the world towards their shared dream. Kira smiled, knowing he was happy with his decision to protect everyone, especially Lacus. He fell unconscious as he saw a light in the distance coming closer. He did not realize his sister, and his best friend was coming to pick him up. _

Kira stared up the soft blue orbs staring back at him. A frown crossed his face as he saw her near tears. He knew it was because of him, yet he hated seeing her like that. He used what strength was remaining to reach his hand up and wipe away the tears. "Don't worry, Lacus. It's all over." His hand fell to the side as he slipped off again, but not before he saw Lacus's beautiful smile.

Lacus was so happy when he finally woke, and he was responding. She loved hearing his sweet, soft voice again and this time it was without pain, without regret. She was truly happy he was alright. She squeezed his hand again before reluctantly releasing it as the medics moved in, saying they had to get him to the infirmary and check him out.

"Kira." Cagalli moved closer as her brother woke, trying to hold back her own tears. She bit back any remarks she currently had to say to him when he was talking to Lacus. Cagalli looked towards Athrun who gave her a small smile, both of them knowing there will be plenty of time to do a lot of talking between the four of them.

Both of them watched as the medics placed Kira on a stretcher and carried him off to the ships infirmary. Cagalli stared after her brother as Athrun glanced over at Lacus, who was rubbing her hands together, a nervous habit he recognized. A smile came to his face as he accepted both him and Lacus once being engaged both found someone else that they belonged with, making them happier than they have ever been.

"You're smiling while Kira is hurt?!" Athrun jumped at Cagalli's voice and his expression turned solemn.

"No, no I was just thinking about how Kira and Lacus make a better couple than her and I ever did."

Cagalli nodded enjoying this thoughts, "Yes, you were an idiot but you figured that out. But I have to agree, my little brother deserves someone as nice as Lacus."

"Little brother?"

Cagalli glared at him, her eyes daring him to say it again. "Yep, my little brother, I'm definitely older." Athrun rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. Boy, did destiny throw me a loop with this one, he thought, though he was still smiling

After another minute, almost all the crew had dispersed to go back to their jobs leaving the three teenagers alone to their thoughts. Soon the blonde haired princess broke the silence between them by walking over to Lacus. She grabbed Lacus's hand and started dragging her towards the infirmary.

"Cagalli?" Lacus asked in surprise to her friend's actions. She received no response and quickened her pace to try to keep up with Cagalli. Athrun followed slowly behind knowing better than to get in his girlfriend's way.

Lacus finally pulled her hand away as soon as they neared the infirmary. "Wait, Cagalli," Cagalli stopped and turned to stare at her. "We should let Kira rest. Actually, all of you should rest. The war is finally over and I am sure everyone is exhausted from everything that has happened." Her voice dropped near the end as the image of GENESIS exploding flashed in her mind.

_He's been through so much, he's lost so much._

"Kira should get as much rest as he can."

Cagalli smiled at her statement. "Exactly!" Lacus looked at her curiously making Cagalli grin. "Don't worry about us Lacus. Both Athrun and I will get some rest, I promise." Now Lacus was giving her a suspicious look along with Athrun.

"Cagalli." Athrun said, eyeing her. She ignored him keeping her focus on the pink haired teen.

"Kira does need rest, but I think the only way my brother will get any rest is if you're with him, Lacus."

Lacus stared at her with her blue eyes wide. She was surprised Cagalli even said it. Though Lacus felt extremely happy that Cagalli understood how she was feeling. She wanted nothing more than to stay every second with the young boy she's come to love. Yet, another side of her kept pulling her away from him, knowing it was too early for her to reveal her true feelings.

Lacus stepped back shaking her head. "I can't. I mean I want to, but he needs all the rest he can get and I shouldn't disturb him."

Cagalli watched her mumble on, her grin only getting bigger. She took a step forward causing Lacus to take another step back. With another step forward, Cagalli placed both of her hands on her friend's shoulder, her grinning face beaming with excitement. "If that's what you want." With that Cagalli pushed Lacus back allowing the infirmary door to open and she pushed her through the door.

As soon as the door shut, Cagalli turned around giving Athrun her victory look as her trick worked. He just shook his head even though he was wearing a small smile. "What? She said she wanted to." Cagalli said innocently.

"You know that's not what she meant."

"Of course, but those two are so slow, if we don't give them any help they won't get anywhere." Athrun sighed and grabbed Cagalli's hand pulling her down the hallway towards the living quarters.

"Well, now that you accomplish your little plan, you can keep your promise to Lacus about us resting. I'm exhausted and I know you are too." Athrun said giving a small smile towards the blonde haired woman. Cagalli just rolled her eyes, but didn't argue allowing Athrun to lead the way to their room.

After being forced into the infirmary, Lacus was disappointed of falling to one of Cagalli tricks. Though she was upset at Cagalli for forcing her into the room, she felt a deep relief being near Kira again. She took a deep breath and turn around to face any staff members seeing her abrupt entrance.

To her surprise there was no one around. I wonder where the crew is, Lacus thought as she took a step further into the room.

"Hello? Doctor?"

"Lacus?" Lacus nearly jumped at the sound of her name and she quickly made her way towards one of the beds. She pulled back the curtain to find Kira staring back up at her.

"Kira." She let out a sigh as she looked him over finding nothing wrong except for the few bandages around his chest. She moved closer as she was naturally drawn to him. "I'm glad you're awake again." Lacus stopped right next to his bed as she hesitantly looked around.

"Where's the doctor? Or the medical staff?"

"Oh, my wounds are not too bad, so the staff went to see if there were any other people hurt. The doctor stepped out to talk to Miss Ramius. Actually, I should go talk to her as well." Kira said as he tried to sit up. Lacus was immediately at his side, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, Kira you mustn't get up. You need to rest." Lacus said firmly. Kira glanced at her, almost smiling at her serious demeanor.

"You don't have to worry. I'm fine, Lacus, just a little worn out." She shook her head catching onto his lie. She placed a hand against his bandaged chest, letting the fear rise again on how bad his injuries actually could've been. She shivered at her earlier thought of him being dead.

Kira felt her shiver, and without warning pulled Lacus into a tight embrace. Lacus was surprised, but soon she relaxed in his arms. She felt safe.

Kira buried his face into her smooth pink hair. He soaked in her appearance, wrapping her in his arms as he was afraid he would have to let go, and once he let go, she would vanished. Vanish like everyone else he thought his mind wandering back to Tolle, Flay, and Mu. Kira knew from the beginning he wanted to protect Lacus like he protected all his friends. But now, he understood that there was a different, a deeper reason why he wanted to protect her. If I fail her, then I fail to save myself Kira thought as he tightened his embrace.

"I will always protect you," Kira whispered. Lacus shifted, knowing he said something, but couldn't quite make it out. She wanted to know what he said, but she decided to leave it alone. Instead she focused on a question she always wanted to ask him before the final battle.

Lacus took a deep breath knowing she had to ask the question sooner or later, but deep inside she was afraid of the answer. Her courage took over as she finally forced the question out.

"Kira? What will you do now?" Lacus pulled out of his embrace to look him directly in the face. She could tell he was in deep thought, but was surprised by his quick answer.

"Well, I was hoping we could figure that out together," Kira said with a blush creeping up his cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to see her expression. When he felt something cold and wet fall onto his hand, his head snapped back up to find Lacus on the verge of crying.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice. "You want me to come with you?" She barely got the words out before her voice started to choke. Kira looked at her with concern filled eyes.

"Of course, but I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry Lacus, so please don't cry." Lacus almost giggled at his answer. Instead she smiled sweetly at him while interlacing one of her hands with his.

"I'm not upset, Kira." Laughter finally bubbled up as she saw his expression grow with confusion. Tears were still forming, but she quickly pushed them away not trying to concern him anymore. "I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm actually very happy you said that to me. To be honest, I was scared that once this war was done, we would go our separate ways and I didn't like that idea one bit."

"Lacus?"

She looked straight into his deep violet eyes, and she could see behind all the sadness and pain, there was longing and love. Lacus felt happy as she realized the love was for her.

_He wants to stay with me. Kira wants us to have a future together. As I do._

"Kira, I want to stay with you from now on. Will you let me stay with you?"

For a moment, she thought she saw regret, but it was quickly replaced with warm eyes and a handsome smile.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Lacus." Without waiting for an answer, Kira moved closer to her and lightly placed his lips against hers. Lacus melted into the kiss and was upset when he broke away not too long after. Kira saw her displeased look and laughed. "Well since we are going to be together from now on, I don't think we'll not be able to try that again." A blush appeared over his face as he registered his own words.

Lacus blushed as well before she put on a warm smile of her own. She slowly put her head on his shoulder and lightly wrapped her arms around him. Kira wrapped his around her as he sat with his back against the wall. Both of them sighed in content as they knew they both found something in the war they thought they never would have; Each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Sorry if this chapter seems a little slow, the story has to build up to the events from destiny; But there is a big KiraxLacus moment ahead. Thanks to all of you reading and liking this story. Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own gundam seed/gundam seed destiny**

* * *

Chapter 2

**C.E. 72 (Early September)**

The sun rose in the sky, signaling that another day has successfully come. To certain young children, it was another day to play on the beach without any care.

Near the beach's shore, stood a small wooden house where a young woman with unique pink hair watched with a smile at the playing children. These constant peaceful days are what she always wished for. Though there were still conflicts between the different nations of Earth and the PLANTs, this was the most peace anyone had seen in a long time. It was almost two years after the Bloody Valentine War had come to end and Lacus Clyne couldn't be more grateful.

"Peace is such an amazing thing. Who could want to destroy this?" She mumbled as she rested her arms on the railing. As the children ran by her, Lacus bit her lip feeling remorse as they had already been affected by many ambitious and cruel people who destroyed their old lives.

She eyed the two latest additions to the growing orphanage that rested well on a small island of the coast of Orb. Lacus was told they came right before the end of the war, both orphaned by the unfortunate burning of Orb. Though their lives were destroyed, the children always found a reason to laugh and have fun. It warmed Lacus knowing they had the chance of a future with peace. After all, the war had left many scars for them and Lacus as well.

For her, she lost her own father in their attempt to restore peace and ending the worthless war against the Naturals. Her two close friends, Cagalli and Athrun also shared painful memories. Cagalli had lost her father as well, due to the sacrificing of Orb in order to protect it from the Earth Alliance. Lacus felt sadden at Cagalli's pain, but the two of them had bonded over their similar losses and grew closer than anyone expected.

Her ex-fiancé, Athrun had his own burdens of his constant struggle to stand free from being former Chairman, Patrick Zala's son. He even went under an alias name when he began working as Cagalli's bodyguard. Though none of his friends, especially Cagalli, liked the idea they decided to let him choose his own path, as he was tired of following ones that others had marked for him.

_I need to think of something happier. Kira would notice I am sulking and I don't want to worry him._

Taking her own advice, Lacus turned her attention back to the children and smiled again at their new little game they started playing. Her smile grew bigger as she saw a lone figure walking down the beach's edge towards the house.

The brown haired boy seemed to be in deep thought as his dark purple eyes seem to pass over everything with no recognition. Yet, as he got closer, the boy seemed to sense her presence as he lifted his eyes to come in contact with her own blue orbs.

A small smile crept over his face as he saw Lacus standing there, her beautiful pink hair blowing in the wind. Kira couldn't get over the fact of how beautiful she was, both on the outside and the inside. Though they've been inseparable for the last two years he still always wondered what other secrets she may have.

Kira wanted to know everything about her and Lacus wanted the same from him. Ever since the beginning of the war, both Kira and Lacus had suffered so much, but once the end came they both found hope and solitude within each other.

Lacus felt herself blush as Kira drew closer. His smile was so sincere and full of love; it always made her heart beat faster. The blush was a common factor between them as Cagalli had called them a very frustrating, shy couple. According to her, they were always to embarrass to do anything but blush and it always droved her crazy.

Kira and Lacus both found it entertaining when Cagalli accused them of being shy when in reality they were not. Lacus giggled at the memory of Kira telling his sister that they were a little shy, but they weren't always willing to be very public about their feelings unlike another couple. After that Cagalli rarely picked on them again, always nervous about what her brother really knew about her and Athrun.

Lacus knew she loved him before the final battle, yet she didn't want to push him too much. She had the hope he loved her too, especially when he asked her to stay with him after the war. It wasn't until a few months afterwards where Kira surprised her with his declaration of how he really felt.

_**(Flashback: Few months after the crew returned to Orb)**_

Kira and Lacus were walking down the shore both enjoying each other's' company in silence. They had just returned from a party hosted at Andrew Waltfeld and Murrue Ramius's shared mansion. The party had been a surprised birthday party for both Kira and Cagalli. Though Kira wouldn't call it much of surprise for both twins as Cagalli had already been in on the surprise.

The event had turned out quite exciting as all of Kira's old friends and comrades were there to celebrate it. Everyone seemed to be having a fun time, but Lacus had suspected Kira was forcing some smiles during the evening. He had been laughing and talking with all his friends, but Lacus could see through the charade to see he wasn't totally happy with the surprise. She never mentioned it to him through the rest of the party, but after the goodbyes and thanks, she asked him to go on a walk with her. Kira immediately accepted, but now that they were here, his thoughts were obviously occupied with another matter.

"It was a lovely party."

"Yeah."

"I never knew that Ms. Cagalli could be that outgoing."

"Yeah." Lacus stopped, staring at Kira who continued to walk on. She bit her lip, knowing she had to tell him the truth even if it meant she had to admit throwing the party was a mistake.

_I just wanted him to have a fun, relaxing time. _

She gathered up her courage, "Kira?" He stopped and turned, giving her his sweet innocent look. Lacus loved how kind he looked with those deep amethyst eyes. She shook her head, trying to concentrate her thoughts. "Kira, the party was my idea, not Cagalli's."

Kira's eyes widen at her declaration as he was pretty sure the party was the doing of his sister, and his most likely reluctant best friend. Lacus saw his shock, and knew she had hurt him, disrespected him and it killed her.

"I'm so sorry Kira. I just wanted you to be happy. I know you don't really like thinking about your birth, but I wanted celebrate it. I thought you would be happy seeing all the people who care about you. It was not just for celebrating both yours and Ms. Cagalli's birthday, I wanted to show you how much I care." She glanced away quickly when tears began to form. She didn't want him to see her this weak, but he was the only one to see her barrier broken, the only person who could ever break it.

"I loved that you were born," She whispered, "We would have never met, if you weren't."

_And that scares me._

She was startled when warm hands grasped hers. Her head turned back to see him standing right in front of her. Lacus searched his eyes looking for anger or sadness, but in truth she didn't see either. Instead she saw immeasurable happiness behind his violet orbs.

Kira was surprised at her declaration, but he had heard it before their last battle in the war. Lacus had told him she was very happy to meet him because he was born. After all the anger he had built up at his real father, at Rau le Creuset, at being the ultimate coordinator, hearing the sincerity from someone he truly cared for was one of the defining moments in his life he could accept. Now hearing again, just made him confirm something he was sure about for a while now.

He tightened his grip on her hands as he gave her a dashing, sincere smile. He saw her confusion and couldn't help but laughed. Lacus's confusion grew bigger as she was sure he would be upset.

"I am happy."

"What?"

Kira's smile stay constant as Lacus was caught off guard by his statement. "I am happy, Lacus. It's true I wasn't too sure about a birthday party, much less letting Cagalli run it." Kira sighed "Well, I thought she planned it. You got me there." He said affectionately as he interlaced his fingers with hers. "Yet, it's not because I'm not happy I wasn't born. You already showed me I was born for a reason and it has made other people happy. Do you know since when I've been at this much peace?"

Lacus shook her head as Kira continued, "Ever since you said you wanted to stay with me."

Tears started to build up again as Lacus looked into Kira's sincere face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, really. Being with you is all I need to be happy." He then pulled her into a tight embrace. Lacus enjoyed his warmth and protection he offered as Kira felt she was his healer and savior from all the pain he had suffered.

"I want to keep staying with you, Kira." Lacus said her voice full of hope and joy. Kira pulled back and reflected her smile.

"I want to be with you as well. I love you, Lacus."

Lacus nearly stopped breathing. He loved her? He truly loved her? Kira watched her for a response. He didn't know how she would respond, but he had decided to say the feelings that had been building up for a long time. Despair washed over him when a tear dropped down her cheek. He could only watched Lacus trying to hold more back.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry Lacus. I didn't mean to upset you, I just-," He ran his hand through his brown strands, trying to find a way to take back the pain he just caused her. He then used the same hand to wipe away the escaped tear. "Please don't cry. I would never want you to be unhappy."

_Why do I keep causing her to cry? It breaks my heart to see those tears, every time. _

Placing one of her own hands over his, Lacus gave him a dazzling smile. "I am happy," She said mirroring his words. "Actually I'm more than happy." Without warning Lacus stood on her tip-toes and kissed Kira soundly.

Laughter bubbled up inside her as Lacus saw Kira still didn't understand her tears were of pure joy, not sadness. Kira felt relieved when she started laughing lightly, loving her musical laugh. Yet, he was still nervous about her crying he caused.

"Lacus?"

In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers and pulled him closer to her. He felt her warm breath on his ear, and instinctively placed his arms around her waist. If Lacus saw his face, she would see he was blushing deeply at their closeness, though he secretly loved it.

_I care for her so much. I never knew love could be this peaceful, so real._

"Kira" She whispered into his ear, "I love you too."

Lacus let out a squeal of laughter when Kira picked her up and spun around. She instinctively tightened her grip around him, letting him spin them around. Their laughter filled the air as Kira slowly came to a stop letting Lacus down gently. Both of them were excited and pleased with their greatest secret being revealed.

Kira smiled sweetly as he stared into Lacus's beautiful blue orbs. "It looks like we were both hiding that secret, but I'm glad you know how I feel. You complete me, Lacus."

He was rewarded, as she gave him her biggest smile.

"We complete each other." As her last words left her mouth, Kira leaned down and return the favor of the kiss she gave earlier.

_**(end flashback)**_

"Deep in thought, I see." Lacus broke out of her trance down memory lane as Kira walked onto the porch.

She gave him her secret smile which told him he was right. Kira grinned as he snatched one her hands and squeezed it tightly. "And what were you thinking about?"

"It's a secret."

"A secret? Really?" Kira stared at her, trying to gauge her seriousness. After a minute, Lacus starting giggling, making her serious demeanor vanish. Kira sighed, feeling relived she wasn't keeping things to herself.

Lacus gave him another smile as she took a step closer to him. "I was thinking about your birthday party and all the excitement that happen."

Kira rolled his eyes, trying to forget the crazy memories of his birthday. His friends went a little nuts during it, and his sister was no exception. "Cagalli might never admit it, but she loves attention. And that's what she got plenty of during that party."

"Especially from Athrun." Lacus teased.

"Yeah, Athrun," Kira grumbled making her giggle again. Kira's mood lightened as they walked into the house. "Speaking of those two, they want to talk tomorrow. Cagalli says she wants to tell me something about her next trip."

"Poor Cagalli, always having so much to do with little free time."

"Well she is the Chief Representative, so its understanding." They stopped near the stairway, but Kira didn't release her hand. "Do you want to come along tomorrow? We're meeting at Mr. Waltfeld's place."

"I love to Kira, but I should make sure Ms. Caridad and Reverend Malchio have everything under control here. I would like to speak to Cagalli and Athrun before they leave again, so I'll come soon as I can."

Kira smiled, pleased with her answer. Lacus smiled, but reluctantly let go of his hand. "I should go help start dinner. Do you mind watching the children?"

He shook his head and started walking away. She was confused when he stopped and quickly glanced back at her. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Lacus tilted her head giving him a quizzical look.

"No, Kira, I am fine." She said sweetly. Kira raised his eyebrows and she got nervous he would go further. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when he shrugged his shoulders at his misinterpretation.

"Alright, see you later."

"Yes." Lacus watched him leave and mentally scold herself from hiding her feelings from Kira. She was surprised he could see through their original conversation, to know she was hiding deeper feelings. After two years together, they both could read each other easily, but Lacus did not like she could be read so easily.

_I don't want to burden him with the past. The war is done and our pain is finally healing. Thinking of our previous conflicts will only hurt him more._ Lacus sighed as she walked towards the kitchen, her thoughts reeling. _Then why can't I stop thinking about it?_

* * *

"You're going to the PLANTs?!"

Cagalli grunted as she placed her hands on her hips sending a displeased look towards her twin.

"Yes, I am going to PLANTs tomorrow. I have to talk to the Chairman about why they are celebrating a new warship in a time of peace. Peace, Kira! Besides, Athrun will already be with me, so no need to worry."

Kira shook his head at his sister. "I'm still worried. It's not that I don't trust Athrun, but I don't like the idea of you going to a ZAFT military base."

Cagalli rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying, Kira. I can take care of myself besides I really want to have a decent chat with that Chairman."

"Gilbert Durandal, huh. That's a mighty task upon itself, princess." Cagalli turned her icy glare towards Andrew Waltfeld, once of Lacus's allies. She still found it strange and amazing that this man was part of the whole "Clyne faction", but it did not stop her being annoyed with his teasing.

"Why's that?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulder, taking a sip of his famous coffee. "He is an interesting character. That whole nice fellow routine seems staged."

"Really? He seems like a person who truly wants peace." Andrew shrugged again, this time to the brown hair woman next to him.

"I could be wrong, Captain Ramius. I'm probably over-thinking everything."

Murrue Ramius smiled gently and turned her attention back to the arguing twins. As soon as Andrew started talking to her, Cagalli went back to talking, more like shouting at Kira. Her smile disappeared as the ideas of peace came back as the main topic of conversation.

Kira walked closer and placed his hands on Cagalli's shoulder, emphasizing his seriousness. "Cagalli, I know you are worried what ZAFT is up to, but your focus is here, about Orb. You cannot go up there and start accusing of them of planning attacks."

"And she won't do it either, won't you Cagalli?"

Their attention was drawn to the other side of the room where a blue-hair young man with piercing green eyes entered. His statement was aimed at both siblings, but his eyes never left Cagalli.

Cagalli blushed under his stared, quickly looking away to distract herself from him. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Athrun." She stumbled over her words, catching everyone's attention in the room. They all knew the feisty princess was in love with Athrun, especially since they had been sort of dating since the end of the war.

Kira grinned over the top of his twin's head at Athrun, who gave a small smile back both knowing they had Cagalli understanding their positions. She would not do anything too rash, well they both hoped so.

Cagalli saw Athrun's smile, but she still was embarrassed by his staring. Darn, why does he always make me feel this way, she thought angry at herself more than Athrun. "No one said you HAD to come. You could have enjoyed a vacation here with Kira and Lacus." Once she said that, she almost hit herself knowing his exact answer.

"I am your bodyguard, _Alex Dino_. Wherever the Chief Representative goes, I go."

Cagalli grumbled a defeat while Kira looked on, amazed how Athrun could always corner her easily. He was unaware of the presence behind him until two small arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"So it looks like Ms. Cagalli finally conceited, hmm?" Kira knew it was Lacus before she started whispering in his ear.

Kira nodded. "Yeah, like usual, Athrun wins these kinds of arguments. Though I lost my side."

"Yes, but Ms. Cagalli can be very stubborn, even to her older brother."

"I'm glad you think I am the older one as well. Though Cagalli still thinks otherwise."

Lacus giggled as she released her hold him only to stand next to him. She sighed contently as Kira placed an around her shoulders pulling her close. She enjoyed always being so close to him. Just being next to him, feeling his warmth and strength, is all Lacus needed to be content.

"Did you just get here?"

"Yes, the chores took a little longer." She glanced up at him seeing his anxiety.

Lacus gave a sweet smile. "Don't worry, Kira. She will be fine. Athrun will protect her no matter what."

Kira grunted. "Yeah, he seems very close to her." Lacus laughed again at Kira's overprotective side of being a brother.

"Oh, you trust him. You just won't admit that they make a good couple." Kira smiled down at his own little temptress. She always knew what words to use to get past his guard, and Kira never got tired of her advantages.

Breaking his gaze away from Lacus', he glanced over the side where he noticed Andrew watching them. The older man grinned and saluted with his coffee cup.

Kira blushed knowing Andrew was implying at their closeness. Lacus saw Andrew's gesture as well; she blushed too, but pressed herself closer to Kira.

Andrew chuckled at the other young couple. He knew during the last war those two had some special connection and their obvious closeness now proved it. Though he didn't have much evidence, he was pretty sure those two were dating. Well whatever version of dating they understood. Other than constantly holding each other's hand and always smiling like there was no tomorrow. They always seem to have the need to be near each other.

Andrew found it amusing at their subtle quiet relationship compared to the princess and her knight who try to hide their more obvious relationship.

Few more minutes passed before Kira tired of the bantering Cagalli was doing with Athrun. "You don't have to get permission from me Cagalli. Even if I did have a say, I wouldn't be able to change your mind. I just can't help but worry about you." He glanced over at Athrun. "I know Athrun will be with you, and that makes me feel better, even in this situation."

Cagalli looked disappointed knowing she had upset her brother. "Kira…"

"Don't worry about it, Ms. Cagalli," Lacus said stepping forward. "Kira will always be worried over you. You are his sister after all. He's very protective in that way." She turned and smiled sweetly at Kira who gave a small smile in return.

Cagalli saw this and sighed deeply knowing Lacus was completely right. "I promise I won't do anything rash, Kira. I called this meeting, so I can't back down now that I decided to go for a sudden visit. I just can't stand the thought of possible warfare."

Kira nodded, smiling at her. "I understand completely."

Lacus glanced back at Kira, her face lined with worry. She had missed their conversation about possible battles and was worried the topic had arisen. He is talking about war again, she thought as the fears of the memories, the nightmares would start haunting him yet again rose up inside of her. Kira saw her expression, but instead of speaking he took her hand and squeezed it gently showing her he was okay. She squeezed his hand back, showing she understood, but it still did not ease her mind.

_I hope he will not hide his pain this time. It was too hard to endure watching him go through it alone before._

The couple turned their attention back to Athrun and Cagalli who were saying their farewells to Murrue and Andrew. Kira stepped forward to hug his sister and shake hands with Athrun.

"See you soon."

"Yeah," Athrun replied. "Hopefully without any complications."

* * *

A few days passed leading Orb into the warm month of October. A low humming could be heard down the shore as Lacus walked slowly along the water's edge letting the cold water splash over her feet. To feel the sand between her toes made her relax and wind down. Ever since Cagalli's and Athrun's departure, she had been stressed out keeping Kira in her sights all the time.

It's not like it's their first time gone she thought, trying to ease her worries about Kira. It wasn't the part about their absence that worried her. Instead the thought of possible war looming scared Lacus. She was one who detested pointless fighting and she knew Kira felt the same. Yet, it seemed he had a harder time dealing with memories of the passed war.

Even before the Archangel crew had settled down in Orb, Kira was having constant nightmares about Rau le Creuset and all the pain he had caused Kira. Lacus still remember vividly the first nightmare Kira encounter and him recalling how the events felt so real, as Rau was still chasing him, hunting down the Ultimate Coordinator.

A cool breeze passed by her making her shiver slightly. Lacus knew her shivering came from deep inside where she was battling the constant fear of seeing her loved one in that horrible state again. It crushed her before when he had the nightmares constantly. After a few months, his nightmares nearly all vanished. Now with Cagalli checking out the PLANTs' new war ship, Lacus couldn't rid herself of a horrible feeling.

_Is something going to start again? I do not wish for Kira to fight again. He doesn't deserve going through that again._

"Miss Lacus!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when a young boy ran up to her, looking disheveled.

"My, my, what's the matter?" Lacus asked sweetly trying to rid her mind of her fears.

"Miss Lacus, come quickly back to the house. There's a report on the television, something happened in the PLANTs. Reverend Malchio sent me to get you."

Lacus's heart nearly stopped. Something is wrong in the PLANTs, she thought her mind racing, what about Ms. Cagalli and Athrun? Kira? She took off at a run, reaching the small house in a matter of a few minutes.

She nearly stumbled into the living room, but caught herself on the door frame and then slowly entered the room, her eyes glue to the television.

"_Reports have been confirmed. An attack on Armory One, ZAFT military base has occurred. The enemy had three mobile suits and destroyed the base in order to escape. There is no confirmed report on a number of survivors, or how much damage was taken. Further details will be reported when confirmed. Repeat…"_

Lacus forced herself to swallow. She was in complete shock of what she heard. A ZAFT military base was attacked, and mobile suits were the cause of the destruction. She shook her head as flashes of pictures of the three mobile suits crossed the screen.

_Those are…._

"Gundams," Lacus turned towards Kira who had finished her thoughts. He could recognize a gundam very easily, and those mobile suits were definitely new models of gundams.

"Kira."

"ZAFT has been working on Gundams, shouldn't be surprised they would want more," He said bitterly. Caridad Yamato looked at her son surprised to hear such bitterness coming from him.

Lacus walked over next to him placing her hand gently on his arm. "Kira, I am sure this is not the base Ms. Cagalli or Athrun was on." Kira looked down at her when she guessed his greatest fear. He was worried about the possible weapons ZAFT had been building for the last two years, but his sister and best friend were more of a concern.

_Why can she always read me so easily?_

"We don't know that, Lacus. They didn't tell us which base they were going to." Kira saw her fear as well. She knew it was possible, but didn't want to voice the possibility of Cagalli and Athrun being in danger.

Lacus looked down in disappointment, "I know, I just hope…"

"Me too, me too…"

Kira looked back the television, his eyes scanning the reports for any new information. Instinctively he placed an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer. Lacus laid her head on his shoulder offering all comfort she could. They both felt worthless not being able to do anything, yet they knew they couldn't do anything to help. The couple stayed that way until they were both too exhausted to even stand any more. Kira fell asleep on the couch with Lacus cuddled up next to him.

Caridad watched her son and Lacus sleep, hoping they would get at least a few hours. Everyone was nervous about the attack, but Caridad was more worried about the effects it would have on her son. If something did happen to Cagalli and Athrun, she didn't believe that Kira would be able to handle it. Her gaze flicked over to Lacus, who seemed to be offering comfort to Kira even in her sleep.

"You're the only one who can help him. You've always been the only one who could." She said with a sad smile before turning off the lights, letting the children get some much needed rest.

* * *

"No new reports on when they're coming back, kid."

Kira glanced over at Andrew, muttering a thanks before walking away. Since the attack a couple of days ago, Kira and Lacus made frequent visits to Andrew, seeing if he could pick up any information from the Terminal about the Armory One incident. Two days ago, Andrew finally received word of both the status of the Chairman and the Chief Representative of Orb.

"_They both ended up aboard the Minerva, the new war class vessel they built," Andrew told them. "Though the details are still hazy, it seemed they are currently chasing down an Earth Alliance ship."_

_Both Kira and Lacus gasped. "An Earth Alliance?" Kira asked, clearly nervous about the possible repercussions. _

_Andrew nodded, looking grim. "Yes, apparently they stole the new mobile suits, and the Minerva is trying to stop them. They probably will follow them until they are in custody or destroyed." _

_Lacus shook her head, fear clouding her eyes. "Oh, no. They can't." Andrew sighed, knowing her position in time of possible war. _

"_Who knows what will really happen. For now they haven't engage them, and I am sure they will go back to PLANTs and your sister can come home. I'll keep you updated." _

Kira's mood had lightened significantly knowing Cagalli and Athrun were safe, for the main part. The information, though, caused Kira to become more anxious when the two were coming back to Orb. He visited Andrew more frequently, trying to receive any news possible.

As he left today, Kira convinced himself he was only worried about Cagalli and Athrun, though he knew that deep inside, a fear laying deep was coming back to the surface.

_The Earth Alliance stealing new models of gundams can only mean one thing. They are stocking up their power for a future battle, possibly a war. _

Shaking his head, Kira did not like the lingering feeling of possibly fighting again. It scared him, to even try again. He never wanted to fight anyone, to hurt anyone, cause pain to others he didn't know. What worried him the most was if there was a possibly of another war, how could he protect all those he cared about. Kira lost so much in the last war, and it took him a significant time to heal. Though the old wounds were patched up, Kira knew they would never completely fade.

Yet I was able to heal, he thought as a light singing voice entered into his mind. He glanced up and smiled gently at his love who was waiting patiently for his return. She was singing softly and Kira let her voice sooth over him, putting all his worries to rest for that one moment.

Kira walked up quietly behind her making sure she didn't notice his presence. At the end of her song, Kira wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

Lacus was startled at first, but knew right away it was Kira. She sighed contently leaning back against him. They stood there in silence watching the sun set on another day of waiting.

"Any news?" She asked, not wanting to break the mood but was worried about her friends as well.

"No." Lacus felt the disappointment in his voice and hugged the arms around her tighter.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll hear some…" Lacus stopped talking as something in the sky caught her attention. Kira noticed her being distracted and pulled away to look at her.

"What's wrong, Lacus?" He asked worriedly. When she didn't answer him Kira glanced in the direction and saw a strange light high above the sky and it was becoming slowly bigger. "What's it that?"

Lacus shook her head. "I don't know. But I don't get a good feeling from it." Kira looked down and came in contact with her blue orbs. Hers were full of questions, both knew he couldn't answer. He glanced back up at the object, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry. We'll be alright." _I hope._

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter. The next one should be up in about a week, if nothing comes up. For future chapters, there will be a lot of KiraxLacus moments, as I adore this couple and didn't feel the series did enough justice for them. I will end up changing some minor details that occur in seed destiny in order to fit my image of upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long! For some reason this chapter was very difficult to write and I had to push some events to the next chapter as there is so much going on in this one alone; more KxL moments. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It is very inspirational to have people love this story and want to read more. Hope you like chapter 3. Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Kira! Kira!" Lacus shouted as she ran down the beach towards him.

She could see him in the distance standing near the shore with the setting sun outlining his lone figure. She glanced up as she was running to see smaller pieces of Junius Seven start to break away and fall into the Earth's atmosphere.

_We're running out of time._

Ever since the final evacuation order had come in two hours ago, Kira never left the shore wanting to see with his own eyes the ruins of Junius Seven on its path towards destroying half of the planet.

Reverend Malchio and Caridad had already gather all the children at the nearby shelter, but Lacus left to find Kira who she hadn't seen after the recent news report. The previous night they were standing on the beach seeing the undefinable object in the sky coming closer. When they return to the cabin, there was a report of the remains of Junius Seven being thrown out of its orbit and drifting into the Earth's atmosphere. The government claimed there was no reason for panic, but for caution all citizens should go to the shelters.

Lacus was busy helping Caridad prepare the children for evacuation that she didn't notice Kira slipped off. She knew he was worried about Cagalli and Athrun, but something else seemed off about him and she had a feeling it had to do with the dropping of Junius Seven.

She was very scared when he did not show up to shelters after the final warning call. Against the other two adults' wishes, she left the shelter in order to find him. I won't let him stay out here she thought as she desperately searched for him. I can't even imagine why he is still outside.

Lacus nearly collapsed with relief when she finally found him, but she knew they had to get to shelter quickly. She called out again as she approached him. Kira nearly jumped at her voice, but turned around slowly to face her.

"Lacus."

"What are you doing out here, Kira? We need to get to the shelter quickly." She grabbed his hand and started pulling. She began to get very frustrated when he wouldn't move. It's like he's rooted to the ground she thought as she tugged harder. "Please Kira! Don't do this!" She was on the verge of tears when Kira finally responded.

"Why can't we ever have true peace?"

Lacus stopped pulling and looked at him closely. "What?" she asked before seeing the familiar pain and sorrow fill his eyes.

Kira sighed glancing away trying to avoid her gaze. "First the incident with ZAFT, and now this. Something seems to be tugging at the seams. After this, will we still stay peaceful?" He pulled away from her taking a few steps back to the shore. "What is going to happen to us?"

"Nothing."

Kira looked quickly back at her to see determination filling her blue orbs.

"Nothing will happen to us Kira." She said calmly, but firm. "We are going to stay together like we promised. And if the future does bring us to more chaos, we will stand together, like before." She grasped both of his hands with hers, pulling him back with her. She gave him a sincere smile as they both started walking away from the shore.

Kira did not look back. He knew she was right; there was no use worrying about a possible dark looming future. He took the one hand still grasping hers, and lifted to his mouth and kissed it gently. A light blush crossed Lacus's face, but her smile stay constant. Her heart was swelling with joy at his kiss, but she knew they had to get to safety first.

"Let's go, Kira." Kira nodded and the two quickly made their way back to the shelter, ignoring the spectacle of oncoming destruction behind them.

Minutes later Kira and Lacus arrived at the shelter. Caridad hugged her son tightly as soon as they entered. After assuring his mother he would not do something reckless again, the young couple settled down on one of the benches.

They were soon wedged apart as the children gathered around Lacus to hear one of her stories. Kira wanted to feel Lacus next to him when the debris starts falling down, but he smiled at the children wanting to be near her as much he wanted too.

_Who couldn't love her?_

Lacus felt his gaze and gave him a sweet smile before turning her attention back to the children. Like Kira, she wanted to feel his arms around her, offering his protection. Instead Lacus kept her attention towards the children and started telling them a story.

Time ticked by with no occurences. Kira's thoughts were continuiously wandering as he thought about the other people around the world facing the falling debris as well. I hope Mr. Waltfeld and Miss Murrue made it to safety he thought, at least Cagalli and Athrun are not here. He grimaced as he knew that was the only reason he was happy his sister and friend were still in space.

"Kira."

He glanced up at Lacus who had just finished her second story. The children were starting to get restless, so they were not paying much attention to her, giving her time to talk to Kira. "Are you alright?"

He smiled sincerely, "Yes, just thinking about all those people whose homes could be destroyed." Lacus's expression sank as she nodded solemnly.

"It's unfortunate, but hopefully the damage will not be as bad, since we received a warn-"

She was interrupted when the shelter began to shake uncontrollably. All the adults glanced towards the ceiling, knowing that the remains of Junius Seven had finally started hitting Earth's surface.

Crying and screaming could be heard slightly over the loud rumbles above them. Lacus gather the children into her arms, soothing them with her voice. "It's alright. We all will be fine."

Soon the shelter was filled with a soft song, growing louder as the crashes above grew. Soon the noises of the destruction were drowned out by Lacus's beautiful voice as her song lightened everyone's moods and raised their spirits. As she sung, Lacus felt Kira grasped her hand and she squeezed back knowing her song of hope is what they all needed more than anything.

* * *

Days passed after the fall of Junius Seven and the citizens of Orb tried to start back up their lives. Unknown to most of them, except a few, their Chief Representative had finally arrived back home to evaluate the damage.

Kira was pleased to know his sister was back home, but he knew better not to interrupt her when she had a lot of work ahead of her. Instead he waited patiently for Cagalli or Athrun to contact him, knowing full well one would or he would come calling.

His instincts proved well as only a few hours after Cagalli had landed with the Minerva, Athrun drove up towards the beach that Kira, Lacus and children were walking down. After hearing the beeping of a car horn, the young couple looked up to see their friend waving down at them.

"Looks like you were right, Kira. Athrun was the first one to come by and so soon too." Kira grinned at Lacus who believed both Athrun and Cagalli would come visit together.

"I guess I can win a bet once and awhile." Lacus giggled, knowning full well that Kira did not win anything from the bet, but she liked seeing him so proud of his win.

Athrun walked to end of the stairway looking down at the couple. He did not really want to interrupt, but he reasoned they spent enough time with each other. "Hey Kira!" He called allowing their attention to center back on him. "Can we talk for a sec?"

Kira glanced quickly at Lacus, not wanting to leave her to walk home alone with the children. Instead she just smiled, pushing him gently towards the other direction. "Go ahead, the children and I will be fine. We will be home before sunset."

The brown hair boy nodded, leaned in and kiss her cheek quickly before taking off towards his best friend. Lacus blushed deeply, but when she noticed the children watching her, she shouted and pointed towards the ocean, trying to distract them from her embarrassment.

She watched the car drive off, a smile slowly disappearing off her face.

_I hope Athrun can put some of Kira's fears to rest._ She shook her head in her attempted denial. _No, not just his fears, our fears._

"So do the children like their new home?" Athrun asked as he shifted the car into a faster gear.

Kira could tell his friend was prolonging the real topic, but obliged to answer his question. "Yeah. It was very kind of Miss Murrue and Mr. Waltfeld to let us stay with them. It's a big responsibility to take all of us in, especially in such a short period."

Athrun nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but that's the kind of people they are. How are you and Lacus enjoying the new place? Sharing a room yet?"

Kira blushed heavily at his statement. Athrun knew him so well and it entertained him to see his best friend always so nervous when talking about his remarkable relationship. "She loves that were still near the beach and she's happy the children have a new home."

_She usually sleeps with the children, but luckily some nights we can stay together. And those moments are always the ones I cherish most. _

Athrun glanced quickly over at Kira, hoping to hear more. When Kira did not offer more on the subject, Athrun sighed knowing it was time to back off that particular topic. They sat in silence for a few minutes letting the constant noises of the passing scenery consume their senses.

Athrun gripped the steering wheel, keeping his gaze focused on the road. "You heard the reports, about both incidents right?"

"Yeah."

"First the Earth Alliance steals new Gundam models, and then the PLANTs set up a rigging system to Junius Seven causing its descent. I knew my father still had followers and this will prove to the world that Coordinators still hate Naturals."

"What?" Kira glanced over at him, surprised with this new information. "What do you mean, Athrun?"

The other boy grunted in anger before continuing. "I was part of the demolishing team. I was trying to help destroy Junius Seven." He could see Kira's surprise grow, but kept going. "There were ZAFT mobile suits trying to stop us from demolishing it. They wanted the Earth to suffer the consequences from their pain and suffering." Their car pulled in the driveway of Kira's and the others new home. Athrun then pounded on the steering wheel letting his frustration out.

"When will this hate end?" Kira asked. Not expecting an answer, he let his emotions start to build up. Anger was growing strong as the burning memories of Rau le Creuset plagued his thoughts.

Athrun sensing his friend's inner turmoil chose not to address it. Instead he looked through the windshield as the ocean spread out in front of them. It seemed endless, as endless as the constant hurt and anger driving the world into burning ashes.

"Hey, Kira? Do you remember back during the war when we didn't understand what we were fighting for? Then you said we could all figure it out together. Well to be honest," He took a quick pause drawing in a short breath, "I still don't know what I have to do in this world."

"Athrun."

"I'm going back the PLANTs."

Kira shot his friend a confused glare. After all this time away, he was surprised he was willing to go back so soon, especially with all the problems Cagalli will have to fix after her long absence.

"Does Cagalli know of your decision?"

Athrun shook his head, sadness crossing his face. "No, I plan on telling her later. I know it's a bad time to leave her with all those ambitious politicians. But I need to go and I know you would understand the most, Kira."

Kira glanced at him before slowly nodding his head. He could see his friend being at conflict with himself, and didn't want to stop him from making his own choices.

_I hope when the time comes, he will know which path to take this time._

* * *

Lacus continued to wave even after Athrun's car disappeared in the distance. Part of herself was pleased he had come by to visit. Kira's nervousness was starting to rub off on her, and now Athrun had put a few fears out of her mind. Well, she thought, some of mine, but now I think Kira has more concerns now.

She had to admit to herself she missed Athrun's calm demeanor and sternness. He was a dear friend, and she wished her and Kira could spend more time together with him.

Instead he is rushing off to the PLANTs again. He always seemed to be searching before, and now he wants to continue.

Glancing around she noticed Kira had wandered off somewhere. She walked into the house only to find Caridad and Reverend Malchio holding a small conversation. Giving them a small nod, she continued searching the house for the young teen.

"I should figure out when I should visit Ms. Cagalli." Lacus said quietly to herself. Before he left, Athrun asked Lacus to visit Cagalli soon. She could tell from his tone he meant to make sure she was alright. Lacus delightfully agreed, but noted Athrun seemed very concern about leaving Cagalli behind.

As her thoughts wandered over Athrun's strange behavior, a lone figure caught her eye. She stepped back to see him standing in their room, staring out the window.

"A kiss for your thoughts?"

Kira swirled around unaware someone was watching him. Once he saw Lacus, his trade smile appeared.

"I wouldn't mind that."

Giggling, Lacus approached him, loving their innocent banter. Though she wouldn't hesitate to kiss him on the spot, seeing the adoring look he was giving her at that moment. "So," She started trying to make the conversation seem casual. "Athrun seems very determined."

The smile slipped off his face as he sighed heavily. "Yes, I can't stop him. He was always stubborn that way."

"Yes. In that way, you are both very much alike."

Kira glanced at her and shrugged indifferently. "I guess that's true. I can be very stubborn about some things. Sorry for when you have to put up with me." Lacus grinned at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you are stubborn and so am I. That's why we make a great pair!"

"Besides our stubbornness, I think we make a perfect pair." Kira copied her grin and was rewarded with a quick kiss.

"I think I can completely agree with that notion." Their next kiss was soft and tender. Slowly pulling away, Kira's eyes held hers yearning for her to read them as easily as she always could. His message got through as Lacus's furrowed her brow at his sudden change.

"What's wrong Kira?"

He breathed deeply, feelings of regret rising in chest. Before Lacus has shown up, Kira was thinking about his own personal choices instead of Athrun's. Instead he was inspired by his best friend to do something he was always afraid to do.

"Lacus, I think I'm ready to see it." She titled her head gazing at him with concern. "I want to visit the cenotaph."

* * *

Letting her voice reach out, Lacus happily continue picking flowers. Nothing could bring down her mood, and her singing only added to her happiness. She felt a little guilty at her obvious excitement as it was the day that Athrun left. Both she and Kira were surprised that only one day after telling them of his decision, Athrun boarded a shuttle to the PLANTs.

Kira's sullen mood had return at his friend's departure, but after some distractions from his mother and the children, his cheery-self came quickly back. Lacus was thankful for that as this was the day Kira finally wanted to pay his respects.

She nearly started crying when Kira had told her he wanted to see the cenotaph. It was the memorial for all the Orb citizens who had perished during the attack of Orb during the war. Kira, who was holding much grudge against himself for not doing well enough to protect the citizens, never wanted to step a foot near the memorial.

Lacus had gone several times to pay her respect, but she never pushed Kira. She told him to take all the time he needed, and they will go together. She never expected him to suddenly want to visit. But her heart filled with joy when she heard those words. Kira was ready to start healing his past regrets and it deeply honored Lacus to help his healing.

"I hope he hasn't been scared off." She joked as she quickly made her way back to the memorial, a fresh bouquet in her hands.

_Though he was quiet nervous before we even got here this afternoon. Hopefully allowing him some time alone has helped eased his mind. _

As she walked, Lacus started humming her favorite song again not noticing that two figures instead of one were standing near the memorial. Lacus noticed a little too late that Kira was in a quiet conversation with young a man about their age.

Stopping abruptly, she was a little embarrassed to be singing in front of a stranger. Her confusion overcame her embarrassment as Kira looked concern over what the black hair teenager had said. After a few more moments and mumbled words, the young boy took off never looking back at them. Kira watched him leave as Lacus placed the flowers near the memorial.

"Who was that?"

Kira shook his head as he grasped Lacus's hand. "I don't know. He seemed very emotional. He did not like the cenotaph"

"Did he say anything important?" She asked remembering the young boy apologizing before taking his leave.

"No, like me, it was his first time here. Something kept him from coming," Kira glanced back at the memorial "Something kept stopping him." Lacus noticed he was talking more about himself than the boy.

"Kira," She said softly, catching his attention. "You did a wonderful thing, visiting here today. I am sure that some pain has been lifted, Hmmm, am I right?"

Kira nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah, I'm glad I did come. Thanks for coming with me, Lacus."

"Of course, wherever you'll go Kira, I want to go as well."

Linking arms, the couple slowly strolled back up the pathway, admiring the newly grown flowers that surrounded the memorial. As they left, Kira felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He needed this and did not regret his decision of coming here. Yet, there was one detail still plaguing his thoughts; the fiery youth with his angry red eyes.

* * *

Silence filled the air as both girls were sitting patiently with their cups of tea, waiting for one of them to instigate a topic of conversation. Lacus's eyes watched Cagalli with curiosity. Even though I am the one who asked to come, she seemed very relieved of my presence, she thought as she took a small sip of her tea.

"Ms. Cagalli..."

Cagalli looked up, determination hidden behind her amber eyes. "I told you Lacus, just call me Cagalli." Lacus shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Sorry, a habit."

The blonde hair woman nodded in understanding allowing the room to drift back into silence. After another minute, Lacus was ready to extinguish all the tension and dive down into Cagalli's feelings.

"Cagalli, what seems the matter? Aren't you happy to be back in Orb?" Cagalli didn't answer instead she just shifted uncomfortably. I feel like I'm being interrogated, she thought. Lacus, however, would not back down. "Do you not feel well? Or...are you upset that Athrun left?"

"That idiot doesn't know how to give proper goodbyes!"

Lacus stared at Cagalli who was now standing after her outburst. Lacus regain her composure and smile up at her friend. "Oh, I see. Yes, I understand that. Athrun was not always so personal before. He was very strict in his greetings and farewells."

Cagalli sat down, listening to her friend intently. "You mean from when you guys were engaged, right?"

"Yes, but that's so long ago. He obviously cares about you and may be less embarrassed to show it now." Lacus stifled a laugh as she saw Cagalli's blushing face.

_Cagalli is just like Kira. They are both so easy to read._

Cagalli soon got her blush under control and her demeanor was aiming towards seriousness. "Hey Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you..do you think I will be able to protect Orb this time?"

Lacus looked at her, seeing her seriousness and understanding the question. "I think you'll do whatever you can to protect it. Like last time."

Cagalli shook her head. This was not the answer she was looking for. "No, I mean will I be able to make the right decisions this time." Her voice became quiet as she looked at the ground, avoiding Lacus's curious gaze. "Even Athrun doesn't approve some of the decisions that just recently come to pass, but he doesn't blame me."

"Of course not. Those decisions were made by your board when you were away. So it's no way your fault, Cagalli."

"But it is!" After her second outburst, Cagalli stood up and started pacing nervously while Lacus remained seated. "It is my fault because now they are finalizing a treaty with the Atlantic Federation. What does that spell out? We are gaining allies, and aiming to become enemies with the PLANTs."

She watched as her friends blue orbs narrowed. "A treaty with the Federation. That seems odd during a time of peace."

"I don't think that peace exists anymore, Lacus."

Lacus caught her breath, "What?"

Cagalli gave a sad smile. "After the Armory One incident and the drop of Junius Seven, these events seem to be catalyzing something major. The hatred between the Naturals and the Coordinators seem never-ending and these events prove it. Even Athrun left to help keep peace between our two nations. But... I don't think that's going to happen."

Silence settled in once more as both of them were deep in their own thoughts. Cagalli was more nervous about what other changes her board was going to favor. The treaty is already finalized, what else can't I stop Cagalli asked herself, her anger and frustration building up. She glanced at Lacus who hadn't moved since the beginning of their conversation. She really wanted to know what the pink songstress was thinking, unlike her own, Lacus's face was almost unreadable.

Lacus's thoughts kept spinning around as she tried to think straight. She rubbed her hands nervously, but she didn't care to address her nervous habit.

_It can't be. Orb should have never entered into a treaty. But what about the PLANTs? Aren't they the victims this time around? Will we have to fight again? And..._

"I don't want Kira to fight again." Lacus said her last thought allowed, but she couldn't hide her immense feelings about the person she loved, fighting for another pointless war. She stared at his sister, willing her thoughts and feelings to be passed onto the other twin. Cagalli sighed as she shook her head.

"I don't want him to fight either, Lacus. I do not want anyone to fight again. It's just.." She paused trying to find the right words to convince Lacus of her circumstances. "this time we might not have a choice, if Orb is attacked again."

"So you'll let him fight?" Cagalli was taken aback by the bitterness in her voice. As long as she knew Lacus, she never knew the girl to hold grudges or anger. This was a different side of Lacus, and she knew it had to do with the pain Kira had suffered during and after the war. Yet, Cagalli's pride got the best of her as she glared back at the other girl.

"I said I don't want him to fight, but if an enemy attacks, I will not be able to stop him from fighting again. It's his decision, and if it comes down to I believe he will pilot the Freedom again."

"The Freedom?" Lacus shook her head. "I will not let him pilot that Gundam again. So many memories, very painful memoires have been stored in that machine and Kira has not seen it since we arrived in Orb, two years ago. He won't fight, he can't fight."

Lacus jumped when Cagalli's hands slammed down on the table, causing their cups to tip over. "Stop playing these games, Lacus! You cannot choose for my brother to fight or not. If he does, it will because he wants to protect you Lacus. You are my brother's world, if he pilots the Freedom again, it will be because of you Lacus!"

"Lady Cagalli!"

Cagalli's attention turn toward her personal maid, Merna, who had taken care of her since childhood. Instead of the sweet, usual pleasant face, the woman had an authority demeanor like she was scolding a child. This time the child was the princess "That's enough Lady Cagalli. I think your conversation has gone a little over board."

Cagalli's anger deflated as her rationalization came tumbling back. She looked down at Lacus, biting her lip knowing she did cross a line. "Lacus, I'm sor-"

"It's alright, Cagalli," Lacus interrupted her as she stood up. "You are very passionate about people you care about, and Kira is no exception."

Cagalli felt sadden at her statement. She's always so forgiving, she thought as Lacus helped pick up the fallen china with Merna's help.

"Lacus.."

Lacus gave her a small smile as she grasped her one of Cagalli's hands. "Don't worry about it. You just hang in there, alright?"

"Yeah."

Cagalli watched as Lacus walked away with Merna following close behind. She knew Merna would get Lacus home safely, but she wondered if Lacus, personally, was alright. After all she had hit a nerve, and sometimes that makes even the calmest people, start to change.

Trees blended in with the scenery as the black car carrying Lacus drove fast towards her new home. Lacus was staring out the window, but she was not looking at the scenery. Instead it all was a blur to her as memories from two years ago, kept flashing through her mind.

"_Will this take you where you wish to go? Will it help you get there?"_

_Kira glanced at the new mobile suit standing in front of him. The Freedom, he thought, I can feel its strength and will power. "Neither will alone…nor strength alone." He mumbled Lacus's earlier words. They shook him, and he could see the promise this machine could give him what he desired. He turned back towards the pink princess who was still smiling at him. "Who are you?"_

_She titled her head, the smile growing. "I'm Lacus Clyne. You are...Kira Yamato." As he let her answer soak in, Lacus grasped his hand tightly. "I give you this sword to fulfill your desire to protect your friends. Hopefully we will meet again Kira." _

_Kira smiled at her gratefully. "We will, Lacus. Thank you."_

A single tear slid down her cheek, but she made no noise. She had given him the Freedom so willing last time. She knew it would help him. Angry at herself for her easy-going personality during the last war, she closed her eyes, letting the quiet noise of the engine calm her. After a moment, she reopened her eyes, determination filling them, a silent vow on her lips.

_I will not let him worry. I will protect him this time._

"I will."

* * *

"Huh? Leave for the PLANTs? What has gotten into you, Lacus?"

Lacus crossed her arms, ready to stand her ground. Kira was facing her with both a confused and frustrated look crossing his handsome face. She had just gotten back from Cagalli's a few hours ago, and with the children finally asleep, Lacus was determine to tell Kira of her plan. During her ride home, Lacus was filled with promise at the idea of going to the PLANTs. She reasoned with herself, it would be the safest bet to take time away from all the controversy of the treaty between the Federation and Orb. Yet, now facing her love, it was no easy task to come up with a good excuse.

"I think it will be a nice change of scenery. I would love to go back and we can visit my old home. I'm sure some lovely changes have been done."

Kira shook his head, not believing one word she was saying.

_She seems more determine to leave than ever. What happen with her conversation with Cagalli?_

Lacus saw he was not buying it. Hmm, I knew this wouldn't be easy she thought as she changed her tactic.

"Don't you want to go see the PLANTs again, Kira? We could visit Athrun while he's up there." Kira raised his eyebrows, making Lacus curse herself making her excuses sound too obvious.

Kira kept staring at her, trying to read her expressions. Though he was suspicious of her sudden reasoning, he would never be able to deny a request from her. "I guess we can go visit there for a while," He saw a smile of relief cross her face. Kira nervously rubbed the back of his neck, knowing this wasn't the end of their conversation. "But, I need a valid reason for why, Lacus."

Her smile fell, and he felt his heart drop as well. If anything, Kira could stand seeing her upset, especially because of him. He watched her fumbling with her beautiful hair as her eyes kept darting around the room, completely avoiding his.

Kira sighed, knowing she was not going to tell him the real reason. Even now she's hiding stuff from me and I do not like secrets he thought sadly.

He didn't blame her for keeping secrets, yet she usually only did when the matter concerned him deeply. He learned of her secrets when he found her bottling up her feelings after all the nightmares he had a few months after the war. It hurt him deeply to see her hide her sadness and hurt. Though it took time, a few months they were able to get over their relenting pain. He had thought they left the sadness and nightmares behind, but now he could see something was still holding Lacus back.

_What can I do to help her? I do not if she's scared or hurt, but I can't stand her to be aloof like this. I love her too much to let her suffer alone. _

"Lacus."

She looked at him, her mind fumbling as she still hadn't thought of a valid excuse. I can't tell him the real reason she thought as she accidently looked directly into Kira's eyes. Lacus found his eyes on the surface full of suspicion and worry, but behind it all warmth was obvious in his violet orbs. Lacus nearly melted at his gaze, and she lost all the will to lie to him anymore.

He still trusts me even though I'm just lying horribly to him. I never wanted to lie, I just wanted to take him away from here. Away from _it_.

Realizing she got caught, Lacus decided to come clean. "Kira, I thin-"

"I think that's a great idea!"

Both teens jumped at the older man's voice. Andrew walked in eyeing both of them before smiling and placing a hand on Kira's shoulder. "The songstress' idea of a vacation sounds like a perfect plan."

Kira glanced at Lacus before looking back at Andrew. "A vacation?"

The older man nodded, laughing as he slapped Kira on the back. "Yes, she wanted to surprise you with a trip back to her home for a while, but sadly you caught her kid."

Kira's eyes widen in surprise. He was wrong? He looked back at Lacus who looked just as surprised as him.

"Is this true?"

Lacus was pulled out of her shock at Kira's question. She nodded her head like Andrew and gave Kira a huge smile. "Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise, but you know me so well that I just can't keep surprises anymore." Lacus squeezed her hands tightly, praying he would believe the lie Andrew had set up.

Lacus knew it wasn't a total lie as she told the older commander she did want to visit her home someday, and obviously Andrew thought that's her current reason for going. From his expression, Lacus could tell he was still not convinced, but nearly shouted in joy when he gave his consent.

"I guess I was wrong then. I'm sorry for ruining your surprise Lacus. I was just worried about you since you came back from Cagalli's. You seemed distracted."

"It's quite alright. This makes planning so much easier."

Kira smiled at her as he turned to leave the room. "Then we better start packing, hmm?" Andrew chuckled as Lacus kept her smile constant until Kira was out of the room. As soon as he left, Andrew shut the door and gave the pink princess a serious glare.

"Alright, are you going to tell me what's the sudden rush to leave Orb?"

Lacus looked at the man she regarded highly. He had helped her and Kira so much during battle, and it didn't seem any fairer to hide things from him as it was for Kira.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Waltfeld."

Andrew snorted as he leaned back on the door as blocking it from any interruptions. "You've never been a good liar, Lacus. Especially to the kid, but this must be very serious since you were so determined to keep it up." Andrew sighed as he saw Lacus's head drop in defeat. "Come on, what's the real reason? Why force Kira to the PLANTs?"

"To make sure he doesn't pilot the Freedom again."

"What?"

Lacus glanced at him and then away. Andrew thought he had misheard her, but seeing her expression he knew he heard right. He crossed his arms, confused about the situation occurring. "I must have missed something here. Why will he pilot the Freedom again and why are you so desperate for him not to?"

Lacus sighed knowing Andrew would find out even without her. With all his informants both in Orb and the Terminal, she knew military secrets will not be silent much longer, especially the word of an impending second war. "I found out from Cagalli that Orb had entered into a treaty with the Atlantic Federation."

"What?!"

She looked at his surprised face, knowing he hadn't learned of it yet. Andrew regained his composure as he knew he interrupted her. His mind mulled over this piece of information as he nodded for her to continue.

"With this agreement, they are basically calling the PLANTs the enemy. With the recent events, it seems ZAFT had set it all up, and the Alliance seems to be pushing for another war." Her voice fell silent as Andrew took a deep breath. So this is what they have been planning, he cursed as he walked up to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"And you do not wish Kira to fight again?" Lacus nodded numbly, not being able say anything. Andrew saw she was trying to fight down her emotions, but he knew they hadn't gotten to bottom of their conversation. "Even if you don't want to kid to fight again, how do you suppose sending him to the PLANTs will stop him? The kid will still want to protect all those here on Earth, especially his stubborn sister. Sending away won't stop him if a war has started."

Lacus nearly choked as the tears broke loose. She was trying so hard to keep her emotions in check, and Andrew basically summed her up; selfish.

_He's right though. I am selfish for trying to take Kira away when his family is here. He would do anything to protect them._

She felt Andrew squeezed her shoulder gently for support. Lacus understood he wasn't blaming her, he was just trying to reason with her irrational feelings.

"I just wanted to protect him ..."

"And I think if you would have told him up front, he would have agreed to leave. But you can't keep playing this game. Otherwise you will lose what's most important to you."

Lacus felt her legs become weak as Andrew's words sunk in. She knew she would have to tell Kira, but it pained her to see him worry. I know he doesn't want to fight, Lacus reasoned with herself, yet I know he wouldn't want to give up the chance to protect those he loves. She winced as Cagalli's words echoed through her mind.

_If he pilots the Freedom again, it will be because of you Lacus_!

Lacus didn't notice Andrew moving away from her or the slow intake of breath filling the room. All she saw was the clear hurt etched into the violet eyes staring back at her. Never knowing Kira had come back to the room or heard her confession, Lacus stood rooted to the ground. Her chest was hurting as she felt dizzy, but she could not look away.

_Oh god, why I do love him so much yet cause him only pain?_

"Why? Why didn't you just tell me, Lacus?"

Kira's sweet voice was all she heard as darkness consumed her. Then she felt nothing as her last thought consumed her closing mind.

_Because I love you._

* * *

Ah, I didn't want leave things on a cliffhanger, but I found this would have been extremely long chapter if I kept continuing by my original plan. I know I put a struggle in their relationship and I don't like to see them fight either. I promise it will not last long! Hopefully this chapter flowed well enough. Next chapter will take a little longer than a week, so sorry for any future delays.


	4. Chapter 4

So I realized going through the past chapters, the story breaks never made it in. I apologize if some of the chapters were harder to follow caused they skipped around a lot. There were supposed to be lines separating the sections, but somehow they were erased. Good news that it is fixed now! Thanks for the patience.

This chapter was another one difficult to write, sorry it took so long. Hopefully this one flows as well. Now we start getting into the story of Destiny. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, likes, and followers who want to keep reading more! Please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 4

Pulling herself out of the darkness, Lacus could feel her senses starting to return. Vaguely she felt a smooth hand brushed some strands of hair out of her face. She tried to say something, but instead her voice came out as small mumbles.

"Lacus?"

That voice seems familiar she thought as she struggle to break out of the darkness. She felt the warm hand grasped one of her own, stroking it gently.

"Please wake up."

Lacus willed herself to obey the request and she soon found herself staring up at a ceiling. Hearing a deep sigh, Lacus turned on her side to see the last person she thought she would see watching her.

_Kira._

Kira thought he had heard Lacus stir and kept whispering to her, willing her to wake back up. He was completely shocked when she fainted earlier that he forgot the pain that was building up as he listen to Lacus's confession to Andrew. He could still feel the tension stored up inside, but completely ignored the feeling as he focused on helping Lacus.

Only a couple hours passed since she fainted, but to Kira it felt like eternity. I never felt so helpless he thought as he watched her lay so still, no movement at all. Time ticked by slowly as everyone kept coming in to check in on Lacus. Now it was the middle of the night and only Kira remained awake.

_I can't even think of rest when she's in this condition. Although Miss Murrue says she'll be fine, I'm still very worried. Please Lacus…._

As if his thoughts called out, she started stirring. He nearly shouted with joy when he saw her eyes open. Instead he sighed with relief as Lacus turned towards him with confusion obvious in her beautiful blue orbs.

Lacus blinked a couple of times, as she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. As her vision became clearer, Lacus knew he was real. Memories came rushing back as her previous conversation with Andrew and seeing Kira standing there left her in complete shock and denial.

She opened her mouth to allow all the apologies come spewing out; instead she said softly, "I've never fainted before." Angry at herself for failing to apologize, she silently cursed herself for not saying what was eating at her most,; possible forgiveness. Emotions combated with her heart even more when Kira smiled at her.

_Shouldn't he be angry at me? Hurt? Depressed? I don't deserve a smile from him. I don't deserve him._

Kira leaned in closer, keeping his smile constant. "I never seen anyone faint," He admitted studying her, "And I don't think I want to ever again. I was so scared Lacus!"

"Why?"

Taken aback by her question, Kira shook his head in confusion, concern growing in his eyes. "What do you mean why? You just collapsed and weren't responding to anything. How could I not be scared?"

Lacus shook her head now, trying to find the right words for her strange question. "I'm wondering why you even cared?" Kira started protesting, but she stopped him by raising her hand in defense. "I lied to you Kira. There is no reason I should ever do that to you. You heard what I told Mr. Waltfeld, right?"

When he didn't answer, she continued. "You know I purposely lied to you. I cannot take that back, and I will always regret it. I just…I just wanted to protect you! I'm so sorry, Kira." Her last words left her mouth as she burst out into tears. Her emotions shook her to the core, and she couldn't hold in all the sadness and regret that had been building up the last few days.

Lacus went still as she felt his arms wrap around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She clung to him, burying her head against chest letting the tears flow. Kira didn't shush her. Instead he rubbed her back smoothly, burying his own head in her hair. He let her cry knowing that's exactly what she needed.

_She's been holding these feelings in all this time. I knew something was wrong with her lately. Sometimes I wish you weren't so kind, Lacus._

"I wish you would share your pain with me, Lacus." He whispered softly as her cries became quieter. After a few minutes, she became silent as her breathing became stable. She was surprised that she cried so much. Lacus guessed it was all the tension she had been storing up the last two years. All the fears kept ganging up on her, and now Kira broke down her final barriers as she knew he always could.

"Kira?"

"Hmm?"

She breathed in deeply and slowly let it out before speaking. "We need to talk don't we?"

She felt his arms loosen as he pulled back to peer into her eyes. He nodded slowly, "Yes, I believe we need to talk. About everything. No details left out this time." Lacus nodded and shifted her position to allow room for him.

Kira rose from the chair he was sitting on and moved onto the bed and leaned back against the wall. Lacus instinctively sat between his legs allowing his arms to wrap around her once more drawing her back against his chest.

Once they were comfortable, Lacus began telling Kira everything she heard from Cagalli, what she deduced from Athrun's concerns and the confession she gave Andrew. Kira listen quietly, absorbing every detail, every fact, every little feeling she reluctantly released.

Lacus finished a few minutes later letting the silence settle over them. She rubbed Kira's arms in support, hoping he would understand her intentions for keeping secrets. When he didn't say anything for another minute her concern grew once more.

"Kira?"

She felt him jolt at her voice, but his arms tighten around her as if they were afraid she would vanish. Breathing slowly, Kira recollected his thoughts and focused on the girl in his arms. "I had some fears something was up. With the incidents with ZAFT and Athrun's sudden departure, it seems something was going to happen. But, that does not allow you to hide everything Lacus. You should have told me your fears."

Lacus hung her head in defeat, completely understanding his simple request. "I know Kira. I wanted to, b-but after seeing all the pain and suffering you went through before. I didn't want you to go through that again. I just can't stand seeing you in pain." Her voice went soft as forced back more tears. "It kills me to see you hurt, Kira."

"It kills me when you suffer the same way, Lacus." He heard her gasp and she quickly turned around, her eyes searching his. He smiled softly at her. "It's true. I don't want you to bottle up your feeling Lacus. It makes me uneasy. I promised to you I will always protect you."

Shaking her head, Lacus grimaced at his words. "No, I don't want you protect me. I don't want you to fight."

Nearly groaning, Kira used a hand to cup her face. "Fighting is not the only way to protect you, Lacus. I want to protect you from your own pain and suffering. And that means no hiding your feelings from me. You already healed me before and I will heal your pain as well. Like you've told me so many times; we will get through, together."

Lacus's heart filled with joy. She never thought of it that way. Kira wanted to protect her the same way she was trying to protect him; from themselves. She leaned against his hand, feeling the warmth it had to offer.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I was being selfish by holding everything in."

"Yes, you were. But now we can work through this, together."

Both smiling, the teens slowly sank onto the bed, wrapped into each other's arms. Kira kissed her tenderly before letting themselves drift off into a well-deserved sleep.

A few hours later, the sun started peaking over the ocean as Andrew Waltfeld stood outside the young couple's room shaking his head. He figured Lacus must have woken up in the middle of the night because now they were sleeping in each other's arms. He was very worried about the songstress that he couldn't get any sleep through the night.

_Plus with all this crap regarding the Federation and Orb, who could ever rest?_

Closing the door softly, Andrew shuffled away wondering how to address the current issue at hand. It was all fine and dandy if the kids were on good terms again, the older man thought, yet there were more pressing issues to deal with.

Walking into the kitchen he began making some coffee, a habit that he always needed to do when deep considerations plagued his mind. I should contact the Terminal soon for some details he thought. More and more ideas built upon his mental list as he poured the fresh coffee into his unique mug.

Andrew wandered out onto the terrace letting his feelings slow down as he watched the sun rise on a new day. A day, where anything could potentially happen; a peaceful convention or a declaration of war. Mulling with endless possibilities, he didn't notice someone else's presence until the brown hair woman was standing right next to him.

"Deep in thought like usual?"

"Hmm, yeah. Would you like a cup of coffee? It's fresh." Murrue Ramius shook her head as she politely declined. Shrugging, Andrew sipped some of his own and stared back out towards the ocean.

"How is Lacus?"

"She's fine as far I know. The kids seemed to make up as well sometime last night." He grinned at Murrue. "It's amazing how easy going they both are."

"That's because their personalities match so well together." Grinning back, she winked at Andrew, "And they are absolutely in love." Both adults started laughing, knowing full well that's the reason for Kira's easy forgiveness.

Murrue leaned on the railing, feeling a cool breeze pass by her. "The air feels stiff. Something is coming."

"Agreed. Hopefully this time, the world will come to their senses before everything is completely destroyed." Andrew saw Murrue cringe, but knew his words were honest, containing the simple fear they all shared. "So I had a talk with the kid last night."

Murrue glanced at the older man surprised. "Kira? When did you find the time? He was with Lacus the whole time after she fainted." Andrew nodded turning around, leaning his back against the railing.

"Yeah, I managed to coax him out of the room for a few minutes to explain the basis of what's happening. He wasn't too happy with the lie Lacus and I upheld, but he also understood why she would hide things from him." He sighed, remembering the boy's disappointment of not catching Lacus's lie so easily.

"We had a good conversation. We'd both agreed to discuss it more today when Lacus wakes up. And also I wanted to ask you about it as well."

"Eh?" Murrue stared at him confused. "About what?"

"The kid and I discussed actually moving to the PLANTs while this blows over." She shot him a questioning look while Andrew just shrugged his shoulders, a serious expression crossing his face.

"We're Coordinators. Even though Orb is currently a neutral country, once they sign the treaty Coordinators will be driven out. The kid understands this. The songstress didn't think of this reason, with so much going through her head, but it does strengthen her case to leave soon."

He paused, recollecting his thoughts. "And I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

Murrue smiled at him, her mind allowing the constant memories of all the pain and loss she endured over the years to revive. Images of a tall blonde hair man with an enchanting grin flashed through her head. "Maybe it will be a nice change of pace." She whispered with a sad smile.

"Maybe…"

* * *

Blinking a few times, Lacus allowed her eyes to roam over the other people present in the room. After registering their impatient glares, her blue orbs rested back on Kira who was the only one who appeared patient with her decision.

"You are willing to live in PLANTs?"

Kira nodded and smiled at her repetitive question. Ever since he told her about their plan when they woke up, Lacus kept questioning the same thing. This is the fifth time, he thought a little amused, she really doesn't believe it was my initial decision. "Yes, Lacus. Even though I don't like leaving Cagalli or my mother behind, I think it will benefit us. After all we are Coordinators."

Lacus nearly cringed at the word. To her, the words Coordinator and Natural were just labeling tools, so every human being would always have a barrier between them. She didn't like Kira associating the word with himself, especially when the memory of his birth of the Ultimate Coordinator could haunt him again.

Sighing, Andrew was tired of the endless conversation that was occurring. He was even more agitated with Lacus's obvious reluctance now.

_She wanted him to leave desperately before. Why the sudden change of heart?_

Unexpectedly, Murrue approached Lacus first about her position instead of Andrew. "Lacus, I can understand why you are surprise Kira would suggest this idea. But, we all agree this would be the correct path to take right now, so why? Do you not wish to leave anymore? There can be possible fighting here in Orb."

"No," Lacus quietly replied, racking her head for a plausible explanation.

_I don't know why I feel hesitate to leave now. Before, I wanted nothing more but Kira to live peacefully somewhere else while everything blows over. Now, I can sense the tension and possible repercussions that can occur. _

"I'm afraid what the PLANTs next move will be."

Everyone's expressions turned into complete surprise, summing up they did not expect that answer from her. Kira's surprise expression quickly turned to solemn understanding. Lacus saw him studied her allowing him to make contact with her eyes, knowing he would be able to read her feelings.

Deeply sighing, Kira approached her holding out his hands. On instinct, she grasped his hands, intertwining their fingers. The move was so natural, so defining of their understanding of each other where words were not needed. Kira knew she needed help detaining her fears, and holding onto her small hands was one way to begin the battle against them.

He gave her a sincere smile, "Don't worry. We'll be fine, I promise."

Without warning, she launched into his arms giving him a quick hug. Surprised, Kira didn't react at first, but he copied her movements and hugged her tightly him. Hearing Lacus give a light sigh, he knew he had won his first case.

"I'll trust your decision. Mr. Waltfeld and Miss Murrue always know which paths to take. We couldn't be under better guidance." Pausing, she gave him her own smile. "And you definitely know which direction to go. I'll follow you anywhere, Kira."

* * *

Days passed as the preparations to move to PLANTs were underway. Shuttles to the colonies were reducing in number as each day passed; a sure sign that Orb was rejecting the PLANTs and following under the control of their new partner, the Alliance.

Andrew was making all the arrangements for their departure as Murrue made sure that Reverend Malchio, Caridad and the children would be well situation in their mansion during their absence. Lacus was also preparing for departure as soon as possible. In a short time, she managed to pack up essentials items for both her and Kira. She knew they would stay at her old family estate, but she wanted to be well prepared for anything.

Kira, on the other hand, was becoming very anxious. As soon as the made the decision to leave, he tried contacting his sister about their movements. Since Lacus' last visit, neither Kira nor Lacus had heard from the princess. Knowing his sister was busy running Orb, Kira was not too concern at first when he couldn't reach her. Then as the days continued to sweep past, Kira's concerns grew as he couldn't reach her one single time, or even get past the first check of security.

Andrew tried reassuring the kid, that it's just the building tension between the new allies as Orb signed the treaty one day after Lacus's visit. Yet, even the older man felt something was brewing as he had warned the Minerva to leave Orb as soon as possible on the same day.

As she packed the last of their bags, Lacus's allowed her mind to wander over the attack of the Atlantic Federation made on the Minerva.

Chaos had arisen as Minerva was attack outside Orb's waters. And to add to the fears of Andrew and the others; Orb was willing to attack the ZAFT ship if it wandered back into Orb's boundaries. Luckily the Minerva had managed to escape, though there was a new uncrossable boundary between them and nation of the leader they saved during Armory One.

Not believing Cagalli would allow such an attack on an ally ship, Kira was desperate to talk to her. He even threatened to break into Orb's council building to talk with his sister. Lacus managed to convince him not to do anything reckless, but she did have the same feelings as him.

A large sigh engulfed the room as Lacus could no longer concentrate on her task. Pushing the bag away, she slowly sank down onto her bed. Worry started gnawing at her as she hadn't seen Kira all day.

_I'm sure he won't do anything reckless. It will be reassuring though if he can talk to Cagalli before we leave. I don't want him to worry about her during the time we will be away, since we will not be able to come back for awhile. I hope everything is alright with Cagalli._

Her mind began filling with worries and concerns. Soon enough, Lacus found it too exhausting to address each problem in her head. Stretching out on the bed, she found herself humming a song trying to clear her thoughts. Not long after, she drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Lacus did not know how long she had been asleep. Opening her eyes, she found the room pitched black. Knowing it was the middle of the night, she reached out looking for the familiar warmth of the person next to her.

A frown formed when she found the other side of the bed empty. Confused, Lacus sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. Light filled the room as she adjusted her sight to take in her surroundings. Disappointment washed over her as she saw Kira's side of the bed empty.

It's the middle of the night, so he should be here, she mused as she got out of bed. Another little detail caught her attention while she was brushing her fingers through her hair.

_His side is still made. That means he never came to bed tonight. _

Furrowing her brow, she slowly left the room thinking of possible places he would be hanging out so late. Wandering the halls, Lacus felt a cool breeze and found the door leading the patio slightly ajar. Ignroing the chill, Lacus walked right outside to see her sweetheart deep in thought.

"Kira. Aren't you tired? What are you doing outside this late at night?"

At the sound of her voice, Kira turned giving her a small smile. "Sorry. A lot has been running through mind lately. Rest is not one of them."

"But, you do need rest." Nodding Kira glanced upwards. Lacus followed his gaze noticing the only thing visible in the sky, the PLANT colonies. He's probably worried about Athrun as well, she thought walking towards him.

Encircling one of his arms, Lacus rested her head on his shoulder giving him silent support. Kira's mind seemed to slow down as Lacus relaxed next to him. Silence engulfed them, but both teens were content with the silence.

_She gives me such comfort, such support. I couldn't ask for anything more._

A sudden flash in the sky caught their attention. Smaller lights spread across the sky all near the PLANTs, missing the main colonies. The two teens stared in complete horror as the scene unfolded in front them.

In complete shock, Lacus could only gasp and whisper, "Those are..." Kira heard her as he took a sharp intake of breath.

Gripping the railing tightly, he let out a low growl, "Those are nuclear explosions."

Lacus clung onto Kira's arm as she felt her legs grow weak. It was happening again, now there was no turning back. She shivered as thought about the damage nuclear explosions could cause. Feeling her shiver, Kira placed an arm around her waist supporting her in case she collapsed.

He understood her fears. The PLANTs were just attack, insinuating a war. Anger was building up inside him. Time was up; they would have to leave, if they could still leave. A war was starting and once again the Naturals were fighting against the Coordinators.

"There is no hope this time," Kira glanced down to see a very pale Lacus, her calm demeanor dissapearing. "Hate and anger are just too strong. How long until this world is devoured?"

Lacus wrapped her arms around him, desperate to seek strength. Kira hugged her like she was his last life preserver. "Don't worry," He said calmly. "We'll figure something out. We'll make it through this."

_Somehow…_

* * *

The nuclear attack on the PLANTs did exactly what both Kira and Lacus feared; a declaration of war. It had been several days since the attack, but luckily Orb had not made any moves with their military yet. Everyone was thankful for this, but they all knew there wasn't much time before Orb join in the attack against ZAFT.

Because of the attack, Andrew found out that all ties with transportation to the colonies were severed. Now stuck in Orb, Andrew could only pray they had some time before the Alliance would force Orb to kick out the remaining Coordinators. Though the threat was not directly against them, Kira still found himself watching Lacus closely out of habit. Lately, she had been staying with the children, trying to keep their spirits up and they hadn't spent much time together. To both teens though, everyday became like a waiting game.

Night came on the eighth day since the attack and Kira sighed, depressed that Lacus stayed in the children's room again that night. He liked she was always so willing to be near the children, including sleeping in their rooms. But he always felt lonely when she wasn't cuddled next to him.

_Even though she is only a few rooms over, she feels far from my reach._

I still want to watch over her he argued as he shifted into another position. After an hour, Kira drifted off to a quiet, but restless sleep. Something kept wrenching at his heart, something felt wrong.

His instincts were right as he shot up, fully awake to the sound of shattering glass. The sound of a bullet being fired was enough for Kira to jump out of bed and raced out of his room towards Lacus'. Before he reached the room, he almost ran straight into Andrew.

Seeing the man flick off the safety of the gun he was holding, anxiety grew in Kira knowing for sure something was wrong. "Mr. Wal-"

"Go with Captain Ramius to the shelter," Andrew said urgently, cutting Kira off. "Protect Lacus and the kids."

Without hesitation Kira nodded, turning away to go find Lacus. He was stopped when Andrew grabbed his arm. With a questioning look, Kira turned back towards the older man, confused why he stopped him.

"Here."

Andrew held out his hand, and the young teen nearly cringed at the sight of the gun he was holding. Andrew noted Kira's reluctance, but shoved the gun into his hands. "Just in case," He said before taking off in the other direction.

Having no time to waste, Kira held onto the gun without registering what completely was happening. He reached the children's room and push the door open fast causing it to slam against the wall. All the children woke with a start and began yelling or crying, but Kira's eyes were focused on one person.

Lacus sat up in bed looking curiously at Kira's strange entrance. The first thing she saw was the gun in his right hand. Then her eyes quickly shifted to come in contact with his and she could see the fear clearly.

"Kira?"

"Quickly, we have to go the shelter. There are intruders in the house." Murrue appeared in the room ushering Caridad and Reverend Malchio inside the small room. Her gun was drawn as she stayed next to the door, surveying for any intruders.

With the persisting from the adults, the children quickly obey getting up and gathering together, staying as quiet as possible. Kira went straight to Lacus clasping her hand and squeezing it tightly. She looked at him, fear building in her as well.

"Kira, what's happening?"

Shaking his head, he gave her a sad expression. "I don't know."

"Kira! Lacus! We have to get going." Murrue whispered loudly.

Reluctantly letting go of his hand, Lacus walked towards the door, ready to assist the children. Murrue nodded to her once, signaling they were clear. Reverend Malchio and Caridad walked out first with the children with Lacus trailing behind. Kira followed up the rear, keeping his gun ready but his eyes never left Lacus's back.

The group slowly made their way through the dark hallways. They could hear the distant sound of gun fire in the levels below them. Pushing the children to walk a little faster, the adults became nervous about how much time they really had.

On instinct, Murrue ran in front of the group covering the adjacent hallway as they made their way to the shelter. As Kira walked passed her, he nodded to her, his expression showing a little relief of not being detected. Murrue then nodded back at him.

The instant she took her eyes off the hallway, one of the doors bust open following with a spray of bullets.

"Miss Murrue!" Kira shouted as she dodged in time avoiding the shots. Pressing herself against the wall, she quickly shot a look to him while readying her weapon.

"Go! Quickly!"

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew they had to get everyone to safety as soon as possible. Without looking back, he ushered the group forward allowing them to reach the end of the hallway where the shelter was located.

After entering the security code, the children along with Reverend Malchio and Caridad stepped into the large room; all being grateful they were safe at the moment. Lacus made sure everyone was in the shelter as she waited outside, refusing to enter without Kira.

Kira was standing a few feet in front of her, looking for Murrue. She came around the corner a few seconds later, reloading another clip. At the same time a door across the hallway flew open causing both Murrue and Kira to aim their weapons at the intruder. The brown hair woman let out a vast sigh of relief as Andrew appeared.

Cursing softly, Andrew crossed to where they were and placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. "There's no end to them. We're going to have to wait them out." His sight wandered over the boy's shoulder and he wasn't the least bit surprise to seeing Lacus waiting for the kid. "Let's get to the shelter."

While they were talking, no one notice a pink robot hopping around heading towards its owner. "I won't accept that. I won't accept that." Confused Kira turned around to see Haro bouncing into Lacus's hand; a glint of silver to her side catching his eye. His heart completely stopped when he lunged at her, praying he would make it in time.

"Lacus!"

Kira plowed into her driving them both to the ground. Managing to turn himself, Kira landed on his back with Lacus on top of him. Barely registering the sound of rapid fire, Kira refused to move his arms, squeezing his love to him. He was scared that he didn't save her. He was scared that man's bullet had found its target.

_Please say I made it in time. Please be okay Lacus. I can't go on without you…_

"Kira." Her voice was so quiet, but it shook Kira out of his trance. He glanced down at her and saw she was staring at him, concern growing in her eyes. She's okay, I made it in time, thank god he thought as he searched her for any injuries and finding none. Lacus was focusing on him more than herself. "Are you alright?" He didn't answer. Instead he rose quickly, holding out a hand to her.

Lacus immediately grasp his hand, allowing Kira to pull her to her feet aas they rushed into the shelter. Murrue and Andrew followed behind allowing the door to close and completely lock down.

Exhausted, Murrue collapsed on her knees slowly lowering her weapon. Both she and Andrew were worn out, but they knew it was far from over. "They were Coordinators."

Nodding, Andrew grumbled, "Yeah. They were a special opts team. Highly skilled and trained for this situation."

"Mr. Waltfeld? They were from ZAFT, weren't they?"

Andrew turned towards Kira, knowing what was going through the kid's mind. He looks terrible, the older man thought as he studied him. Indeed, Kira was very pale and his eyes were wide with surprise and anxiety. Even though on the outside it was obvious he was scared, Andrew could see the deep dark hate rising inside the young kid.

_I don't blame him. I'm pissed these guys came with the guns to kill anybody in their way. Worst of all, their target is Lacus. Something is definitely up and she's been pushed back into the middle of the chaos. _

Kira squared his shoulders determined to get a straight answer from Andrew. "Are they after Lacus?"

Andrew said nothing, but just gave a quick nod. Kira grimaced as the close call they just had replayed over and over again in his head. The answer did hurt, but he didn't know what he was looking for. Condolence? Reassurance? Hate? Kira wasn't clear on what he wanted, but knowing ZAFT was after Lacus had a deep, irreversible effect on him.

_They will pay._

Murrue and Andrew saw the change in Kira's eyes. Both knew something was changing and before Andrew was going to knock some sense into the kid, Lacus walked up to them.

After they reached the shelter, Lacus pushed away her fear of her attempted murder and focused on calming the upset children. It was nerve racking to know someone wanted her dead, but being the person she was, Lacus was able to push down her own feelings and focus on those who needed the most attention.

Noticing Kira was talking to Murrue and Andrew, Lacus was concern on how her beloved would react to this. After he saved her from being shot, Kira refused to let her go and she could feel his terror through his actions of almost losing her.

_I have to help him. I have to make sure Kira doesn't lose it._

With her new determination, Lacus walked up to the group who were standing in a small circle on the other side of the room. "Kira." She said his name softly, but he visibly jumped at her voice. When he turned to face her, she nearly gasped out loud. His deep violet eyes always filled with love and innocence were covered with raw and hate. Am I already too late she asked herself as she slowly approached them.

She lightly touched Kira's arms, and she saw his eyes lighten a little, but not much. Seeing his grim expression Lacus knew it was bad. Knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, she turned to the other two adults.

"Mr. Waltfeld, Miss Murrue, they were after me, weren't they?"

Murrue's gaze shifted down. She heard the determination in the girl's voice about the current situation, but she could also recognize the fear beneath everything. Yet, she couldn't be honest at this moment with Lacus. Noticing this, Andrew sighed, knowing he had to be the one to answer the songstress.

Suddenly the room started shaking uncontrollably. Lacus let out a small cry as she fell forward only to be stopped by Kira. Wrapping his arms around Lacus, Kira braced himself steadily as the shaking started to slow.

Placing her hand against his chest, Lacus pushed herself away from him, but only far enough to see his face. "Kira."

"Lacus."

Her heart felt like it was cracking as she saw a glimpse of despair cross his face. She never wanted to others to protect her, yet she was happy Kira was still determined to stand by her.

Hearing a low grumble, both teens turned to see Andrew and Murrue, pressure obvious on their faces. "They were and are still after her. Damn it!" Andrew pounded on the wall with his fist as anger began building up. We are sitting ducks here, he thought as he heard recognizable low rumbles. "There using mobile suits now. They won't stop at this rate."

Kira shot the man a horrid look while Andrew just shook his head, his face unreadable. "We should move farther in. These walls won't hold forever." Within the minute the whole group made it into the next room luckily in time as the first door exploded revealing several mobile suits.

Andrew knew they were out of time and options. I'll fly that thing if I have to, he thought as glanced over at Lacus. "We've run out of options. You have the keys, right? We have to open the door."

Lacus's eyes widen in surprise as her heart began to quicken.

_No, I can't let this happen. Kira cannot pilot the Freedom again. He doesn't deserve that torture again._

"Lacus?" Shaking, she peered up at him and saw questioning eyes. She could not answer him, her voice had vanished. It's too soon she thought as she tightened her grip on the hand she was still clasping. Noticing her apprehension, Kira found himself drawn to the giant door in front of them. He knew what was behind it, but he never felt so certain about piloting the machine again as he did now.

"Hand the keys to me, Lacus. I'll open the door." Complete shock crossed her face, as she clutched Haro, who was still in her hand, tighter to her chest. Pleading with her eyes, Lacus searched his face for some signs of reconsideration. A numb feeling began growing in her chest when she saw his determination instead of reluctance.

"Would you rather we all give up the fight here?" Andrew asked impatiently, knowing they were out of time.

"No! Of course, not. It's just..I can't." She felt everyone's gaze on her, but all she could do was stare at the floor. Warm hands clasped over shoulders causing her gaze to shift up and come in contact with deep violet orbs she longed to see happiness in.

"Lacus, it's alright," Kira's voice was calm and collected no hint of being forced or pressured. Tears stung in her eyes, as she knew she had little chance of changing his mind. "I'm alright with it. I want to do this."

"But, Kira this is…"

Nodding, Kira placed his hands around her back and pulled Lacus against him. "I know. But I want to protect you, I need to protect you. It would kill me if I couldn't." Lacus heard a deep intake of breath as she imagined all the possible outcomes of this attack running through his mind. Pressing herself closer to him, she was too afraid to answer him back.

_If I say even one word, I will completely lose it. I won't beg him to stay, but I don't want to let him go._

Kira understood her hesitation, but determination to protect his love one was overdriving all of his sense. "Please, Lacus." She pulled away from him, knowing her avoidance of the gundam was at its end.

A slow sigh of defeat rush from her mouth, as she held out her pink robot allowing Kira to take the keys. She couldn't stop him; she had no way to refuse him.

Taking the two small keys from Lacus, Kira wasted no time of handing one to Andrew as the both approached the door and its security locks.

"Ready, kid?"

"Yes." Andrew nodded as he started a countdown to activating the keys. A low rumble sounded as they activated the keys, allowing the large door to slide open, showing the secret weapon waiting to be piloted again.

Kira stared at the gundam as it stared back at its previous pilot. The shiny eyes stared him down, even as he walked towards Freedom, each step more firm than the last.

Lacus couldn't take her eyes off Kira as he walked towards the Freedom. He didn't even look back, she thought sadly as she watched him until the door closed, separating them.

"Please come back," she whispered at the close door. Another large explosion shook the shelter as both Andrew and Murrue figured the shelter was at its limit.

"Hurry!" Murrue shouted pushing the children towards the remaining exit "We have no other choice, we have to go outside."

Reverend Malchio, Caridad, and the children ran up the final set of stairs with Murrue right behind them. Andrew grasped Lacus's arm as she was still watching the door, unaware of the uoncoming danger.

"We have to leave, Lacus!" Seeing her not moving, Andrew started pulling her along with him as he dashed towards the stairs. "Don't worry. That kid's the best damn pilot there ever was."

"No, that's not it," she said softly as her sense began kicking in again. Letting go of her arm, both Andrew and Lacus rushed forward as they heard the door to the shelter exploding. Andrew cursed as he urged her to run faster.

_That was our last line of defense. Hopefully the kid hasn't gotten that rusty._

As an answer to his prayers, both of them felt another rumbling through the walls. Instead of being from the attackers on the outside, the sound was coming from inside, deeper in the mountain. Andrew nearly grinned as they reached the top of the stairs and burst outside with the remaining group. Up above them, shown a bright flash of light as a fast object shot through the top of the mountain and down to the shore.

Lacus was drawn near the gundam as she stepped towards the edge of the area they were gathered on. His movements are still so flawless, so fluent, she thought as the Freedom wasted no time disabling all of the enemy mobile suits.

Little time passed before each mobile suit was defeated as the sun slowly rose after a long night. Lacus gasped in shock when a mobile suit self-destructed suddenly followed by every other one. Pain built up as she imagined the feelings passing through Kira at this sight.

_He still doesn't want to hurt anyone, and yet he could not stop them from hurting themselves. I wonder if he will be able to face this fate once again._

Lacus gave a small sigh as she knew they had lost their chance at peace.

"Oh, Kira."

Everyone watched silently as the Freedom stood over the defeated. Kira gripped the controls tighter, knowing he already triggered worthless sacrifices.

_This is happening again. People will just throw away their lives for unreasonable motives. _

His thoughts passed through his mind, as he used the gundam's camera to search for his friends. Seeing the group was safely out of the shelter, Kira allowed the camera to focus on the only one staring at him intently. Kira could see the uneasiness in Lacus's eyes, and understood what she was feeling.

_ ZAFT will not stop until they finish their plans or their target._

"Soon, Lacus soon," He said as anger built up towards his new enemy. "We'll finish this and go somewhere where we will not have to fight. One day we will be free of these burdens, I swear."

* * *

Wow, talk about a hard chapter to write. I couldn't seem to write the direction I wanted to, so I hope you guys still like how this chapter progressed. Next chapter should be up in a week or a little more depending on school. Thanks for reading and see you on chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man I feel horrible about how late this update is. So sorry for the delay as I was also determining to start another fic or not. I'm always trying to write stories that will interest you guys. Anyway, thanks for your patience and also for all the great reviews.

Please keep on reviewing as I love hearing your thoughts! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 5

The speeding black car came to a sudden stop causing its passenger to become more distress. I have no time to waste she thought tolerating her shaking hands. I must fulfill Lady Cagalli's wish before it's too late. When the car showed no signs of movement the older woman clutched the letter in her hands tighter.

"I'm afraid there is no road to drive on, ma'am." The driver said politely when Merna asked what the matter was.

"What?"

The driver seemed to shift in his seat uncomfortably as he did not how to describe the scene in front of him. "Well there used to be a road here, but now it's gone along with the house that was right on the cliff."

"What?!" Merna cried out as she quickly stepped out of the car. The gravity of the situation deepened as the older woman saw the driver was right; nothing was left. Rubble was scattered everywhere as the remains of the huge mansion were only detected by a few slanted blocks laying together.

As she approach closer to the edge of the road, or what remained of the road, Merna could hear the faint murmur of children along with an adult who was cautioning them on the dangers. Motherly instincts kicked into Merna who rushed down the side of the hill to find the source of the voices.

"Oh my, what happened here?"

Near the side of the mountain, it was apparent that a section had been gauged out by the last explosion attempted by the attackers. The only part of Andrew Waltfeld's home left was the hidden chamber, part of which housed their only line of defense left, the Freedom.

After Kira had finished the battle, he quickly retreated, bringing his mobile suit back into its current home hoping not to draw too much attention to them. Caridad and Reverend Machio gathered up the children, who were still shaken but also very residual, and they wandered towards the bottom of the mountain to see if they could scourge anything left.

Kira did not hesitate to leave the Freedom as soon as he landed. Instead of him being reconnected with his gundam, Kira seemed grateful to get away from it as soon as possible. Yet, now as he was staring at it again, Kira could feel himself drawn again to his so-called 'sword'.

Lacus was standing next to Kira, gripping his left hand tightly. Even though she was almost assassinated, her mind was more focused on Kira and his well-being. Andrew and Murrue were standing right across from them, talking in low voices. Every once and while they would shoot glances their way, but they never tried to rope either of them into the conversation.

Strange, Lacus thought as her mind wander in countless directions. The whole situation was strange to her. She also figured out her almost death never really crossed her mind until the point came up again.

"So they were special forces."

"Yeah," Andrew sighed, his expression turning grim. "I have heard rumors about some new special opt team rising in ZAFT and now we have proof."

"That's horrible," Murrue murmured. To her, she thought ZAFT was on the rebound of any Special Forces or secret weapons. Now they have been on the wrong, twice. Unknown to both her and Andrew, Kira was listening intently to their last piece of conversation.

"And you just figured this out now?" Both adults turned towards Kira, who seemed to be seething in discreet anger. Andrew understood the kid wasn't in the best shape, especially mentally. Sadly, the older man grimaced; they didn't have much time left to let the kid refocused.

Shrugging, Andrew gave him a blank look. "Of course I heard rumors before, but do you think I ever expected this to happen? How was I to know they would come after her?!"

Kira grumbled knowing he had no argument. He felt torn as he knew Andrew would never expect this without any warning. Yet another side of him was irritated as ZAFT was once again against Lacus. Her being in danger overrode all of his other rational thoughts and his constant rage proved that.

Lacus shifted next to Kira, understanding his deep resentment making its mark. Unlike Kira though, she wasn't angry or scared. Instead she was more confused than anything.

"But why? Why would they be after me?" She asked, voicing her concern. Though she thought it as it a simple question, her voice came out only as a small whisper.

She felt Kira let go of her hand and instead wrapped an around her, pulling her next to him. Content rose within her as she relaxed against him allowing her anxiety to ease. No one bothered to answer her question, but she was surprisingly thankful for that.

_I'm guess I'm scared of an answer. I know Kira is scared of one too. I wish we could just erase everything that has happened so far and go back to how we use to be. _

But she knew it was not possible. Even if Lacus could turn back time, she didn't know untimely if that would work for the best. After all, if she did erase both wars, then she would have never met Kira. That indication was too painful for her to even consider.

The four of them stood there in silence as their minds overflowed with more questions than answers. A startling overgrown sigh pulled them out of their own thoughts and to watch as another small group approached them.

Merna's eyes kept filling with tears as she just heard how everyone managed to escape a deadly attack. Caridad had led her up towards the where the others were in order to find Kira. She was silently panicking about the amounts of damage surrounding them as they approached the room.

Though she was trying hard keeping it together, Merna fell completely apart when she saw Kira. "Oh, Kira." She cried as the young boy approached her.

"Ms. Merna?" He asked confused on why she was there. "What is it? How's Cagalli?" Merna sucked in a deep breath trying to control her emotions. She understood why Kira would ask about Lady Cagalli, after all she was supposed to be with the princess all the time.

Bursting into tears again, Kira watched helplessly as the woman began blubbering about her charge. First about how Cagalli couldn't leave, her stress about the treaty, and her marriage in two days - wait what? Kira felt his emotions overtaking him again, as he struggled not to yell at the poor woman. Yet, his stressing anger had won over.

"Eh? Her wedding!?"

* * *

"Do you think this is the right decision?"

Kira quickly glanced at the brown hair woman then away again. "Yes. I feel we ran out of options. This time I believe Cagalli is the one who is making the wrong choice." His voice faded away as Murrue watched him with sad eyes. Her gaze shifted down to the letter crunched in his right hand.

When Merna had come with the news of Cagalli's wedding occurring in two days, she also delivered a letter to Kira from his sister. Since reading the undesirable letter, Kira had come to the realization his sister was wrong, and asked Murrue to be possible to leave Orb along with the Archangel and the Freedom.

It was not just for his sister's sake, Murrue thought sadly, it was also for Lacus' safety. Understanding the teen's desire to protect those close to him as well as possibly help set the world back the right path, Murrue agreed with Andrew it was time to summon the Archangel.

As of now, two days after the hearing the news, both she and Kira were riding an elevator down towards the underwater base where the Archangel had been stored for the last two years, underneath the supervision Orb's most trusted consultant, Erica Simmons. The remainder of the old crew minus one or two people had already arrived after one day's notice already taking up their old positions as it was only yesterday they had disbanded.

As they approach the bottom level, Kira felt more tension in the air. After all he was the one to push Miss Murrue into to captaining the Archangel once more.

"We all know too well what the results of this war will possible be," Kira said quietly. Murrue glanced over him, trying to decide if he was still trying to convince her of his decision or assure himself of it. "But if we can prevent a repeat of what did happen, then maybe this world will still have a chance."

_Yet, I'm also willing to pilot the Freedom again. Deep down I always knew there would be another fight, another repeat of before. But why? Why did Lacus and Cagalli have to be thrown in the middle of it again? _

Murrue understood his tension along with his conflicting thoughts. "Yes. That's all we can do for right now. Try to give others the chance at peace and solitude."

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she gave him a small nod before heading onto the ship. Kira watched her go, knowing she was still supporting his decision.

His eyes shifted to the side of the dock where Lacus was saying goodbye to Reverend Malchio, Caridad, and the children. Watching her hug each child dropped a huge weight on his heart. After all I'm forcing her to hide he thought grimly. If anything she should be the most upset at my decision.

Memories flooded back as he remembered when he announced his decision to disembark with the Archangel, Lacus readily agreed with him. To her, it was their position in order to help Cagalli and countless others who could be affected by stray warfare.

Two days, Kira thought sadly as other horrible nightmares washed over him. Two days have passed since Lacus's attack and now they were facing an attempted abduction of a political leader. Kira didn't know if he could take any more stress. He was more than determined to find Lacus's attackers, but he knew that Cagalli's wedding took more priority.

Walking towards the group, Kira gave a sincere smile when the children spotted him and surrounded him. Lacus giggled at the scene, but was also pleased that Kira seemed genuinely happy at the moment. For the past two days, Kira's moods kept shifting in different directions and sometimes Lacus did not how to effectively deal with them. Yet, both Murrue and Andrew assured her that only she was the one who was keeping Kira calm and collect especially during all that's happening.

She felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder jolting her out her thoughts. Lacus turned to find Caridad giving her a warm smile.

"Please take care of yourself, Lacus. And please look after my son. After all you mean the world to him, and you're the only one who gives him true peace."

"Ah, thank you, Caridad," Lacus replied, a little surprised at her statement. "I will definitely look after him. He is my world after all." Satisfy with that answer, Caridad nodded and gave her one last hug. She then headed towards her son, who was still being surrounded.

"Kira," She called as she walked up to him. Looking into his eyes she could see the initial regret of leaving her behind. Yet as a mother she knew her son needed to move on. "Please be careful and don't do anything too reckless."

"I won't."

She gave him a small smile while pulling him into a tight embrace. "Don't forget, this is your home. You and Lacus will always have a home here."

Kira felt sadness on hearing his mother's words. Though they were honest and sincere, he felt the deeper meaning behind it. That he will always be her son and she will always support his decisions.

"Thank you for everything, Mom."

Grasping Lacus's hand, Kira waved one final time to the small group before boarding the Archangel. Both of them fell silent as soon as they entered not knowing what exactly they should be doing. Kira stopped and tighten his grip. Lacus looked at him with questioning eyes, but was relieved when he smiled.

"I guess I'll wait in the docking bay with Murdoch until it's time to launch."

She nodded in understanding. "Then I guess I'll help Miss Murrue on the bridge." Neither of them moved, and the silence stretched until Kira gave an excessive sigh.

"Lacus?"

"Yes?"

Scratching his head, Kira avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these past few days and all these rash decisions I made. It's not fair to drag you in all of this. You should also have a voice in these decisions."

When she started giggling, Kira nearly fell over in confusion. Lacus grinned, "You're always so worried about me Kira. It's adorable, but don't be. I'm fine with any decision you make and it's completely understandable the feelings you have these past few days." She gave him her most dazzling smile. "Just like before, we will work through this path and find the answers we are looking for, together."

Grateful for her words, Kira did not say anything, afraid of changing the mood. She always knows what to say doesn't she he thought impressed. Lifting up their intertwined hands, Kira quickly kissed her hand before letting go.

"I won't be gone long."

Lacus watched as he looked back one more time before finally forcing himself away from her. My, he does look handsome in that Orb military uniform she thought, a deep blush crossing her face. Breathing deeply, she tried to slow her heart down as she made her way to the bridge.

Unfortunately her small blush had not disappeared when she arrived and Andrew was clever enough to point it out. She gave him a stern glare, but he just laughed it off. Giving him another stare, Lacus sat down in the CIC seat, ready to assist Murrue with anything she needed.

"Ready to take off, Captain Ramius?"

Murrue gave her an assured smile before turning back around, facing the path in front of them.

"Archangel, take off!"

* * *

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching."

Nostalgia feeling washed over Kira as he launched towards the main island of Orb. At least I'm not going into a battle he thought trying to raise his mood.

_Yet dealing with Cagalli's reaction might be a battle of its own. _

Flying low it did not take long before the Freedom tripped any security alarms and having Orb's naval force focus on him. As he got closer to the island, Kira could see traces of mobile suits all stationed together.

"Talk about maximum security," He mumbled before accelerating, hoping to beat out any additional forces that may be on their way.

Reaching where the ceremony was, Kira managed to quickly pick out the mobile suits on guard duty. Using his precise aiming, the Freedom managed to destroy all the mobile suits weapons quickl allowing Kira easy access to the altar where his sister was.

Landing near the altar, Kira nearly laughed as the groom to be, Seiran, hid behind Cagalli as the gundam approached. Though it was funny to see Yuna Roma Seiran's reaction, Kira did not know how to gauge his twin's reaction. Standing there in a dress, Cagalli first seemed relieved, but as soon as the Freedom picked her up gently Kira could see curses being uttered from his sister's mouth.

Smiling at his success, Kira quickly turned his mobile suit and lifted off again. "Archangel, I have Cagalli. I'm heading towards your position."

"Understood," Lacus's cool voice filled the cockpit, along with a small hint of relief. "Be careful though, Kira. Orb's forces are starting to surround the Archangel."

"Got it. We'll be there soon." As soon as he signed off, small beeping noises vied for his attention allowing Kira to notice more mobile suits coming towards them. Though the situation was strained, Kira couldn't help but be impressed by Orb's quick response with their forces.

Opening the cockpit door, brother came in contact with sister, the latter who looked less thrilled about the ride. Reaching out, Kira grabbed her arm and pulled Cagalli in, though once she got in the space seemed cramped with her oversized dress.

"Um, nice dress," He said, not knowing for sure what conversation he was trying to start.

Cagalli glared at him furiously. "Kira! What the hell do you thin-."

"Sorry, but hold on for a sec," He said cutting her off. Before she could yell at him again, the Freedom started doing basic maneuvers as the oncoming mobile suits fired warning shots. Instantly Kira managed to fly pass their defense while destroying their weapons.

Though Cagalli was pissed at her brother for the stunt he pulled, a little part of her was still impressed of what skill he still had after two years of not piloting this machine.

As they flew further, the outline defense of Orb's top battleships appeared in the Freedom's path. Behind the three flag ships, Cagalli recognized a smaller legged ship that she hadn't seen in years.

"The Archangel?" She murmured confused on why the ship had resurfaced again. I thought that Captain Ramius was retired, Cagalli deliberated, did they summon the Archangel's crew for something as trivial as this?

She was pulled from her thoughts as the Freedom kept receiving multiple incoming transmissions from Orb's admirals. "Hey! Kira!" She shouted as Kira completely ignored them while taking out two more mobile suits. She cried out as they dodge oncoming attacks, and held on tighter to the back of his seat.

"Just sit tight." He assured her as they came into a descent in line with the Archangel. Both twins were a bit surprised that the battleships did not fire any warning shots at them or the Archangel as they approached each other. Kira could only be thankful there was still some tolerance against old allies.

Landing was easy as memories flooded the princess's head of times she used to be on this ship. Yet, the pleasant memories were quickly replaced by her driven emotions. There was just one other thing Cagalli had on her mind now other than killing her brother.

"Get me the hell out of this damn dress!"

* * *

"What in the world where you thinking!?"

Not wincing at his sister's wrath, Kira stood across from her calmly letting her vent her frustration. Cagalli on the other hand was overly pissed with her brother's ignorance of the situation at hand. The only positive thing about her abduction she was able to get out of that god awful wedding dress.

Dressed in her Chief Representative uniform now, Cagalli felt more comfortable, but her anger was overlying her judgment. "This is a felony in case you weren't aware, Kira. Kidnapping the Chief Representative! How stupid can you guys be?"

She glanced around at the others in the room. Besides her twin, only three others remained on the Archangel's deck when Cagalli finally got a say in her 'rescue'. Andrew and Murrue only shifted their gazes to avoid contact with hers.

"Well, we knew the risks of this situation," Murrue said softly, yet it only frustrated Cagalli even further.

"That doesn't justify why you would do something so reckless!"

"Maybe if you were not willing to do stupid stuff, we wouldn't be in this position." Cagalli's cold eyes turned back on Kira, who also look agitated with her current attitude. Ever since they had landed, Cagalli felt something was off with her twin, but she had a feeling his anger was not directly against her.

Her voice caught in her throat as her brother's words sank in. "I'm doing something stupid?" Her voice hitched as she felt like screaming how dumb he was.

Nodding, Kira did not back down when she glared at him with her amber eyes. "Cagalli, you are the one who allowed Orb to enter into a treaty. You are the one getting married because the council told you to. None of these decisions would be made by the Cagalli I know."

"Damn it, Kira!" She yelled while shaking her fists. "Why do you think I did that all? I did it for Orb. I live for Orb and these decisions are to make sure it's not burned a second time!"

A hush silence fell over the room, as her true motivation unwilling came out. Refusing to look at Kira, Cagalli's gaze wandered in a different direction only to come upon the fourth person who was quietly standing to the side during the whole conversation.

When amber met blue orbs, a twinge of guilt ran down Cagalli's spine as Lacus only gave her a smile. It was only a small gesture, but the princess knew that Lacus was showing her understanding about her situation when it comes to political power. Even if it was the right or wrong decision.

Pulled back into reality when a hand was placed on her shoulder, Cagalli nearly jumped as Kira appeared next to her. Copying Lacus's smile, Kira gently patted his sister's shoulder as in condolence.

"I understand why you think you would have to join the alliance, Cagalli. Yet, would you be able to stand it if the PLANTs or other countries are burned by Orb?"

Cagalli opened her mouth only to slowly close it again. No words could argue with Kira's logic and even though it angered her, her brother seemed to understand Orb's main ideals better than her. She hung her head in defeat as Kira squeezed her shoulder one more time.

Dropping his hand, Kira reached into his pocket pulling out a small object. Taking the silent princess's hand, he dropped the item in it giving her another smile. "I wouldn't be able to face Athrun with a good reason in order to hand that back to him. Why don't you hang on to it a little longer?"

With that, Kira walked away needing some distance after arguing with his twin. As soon as he left the bridge, Cagalli tentatively opened her hand to find the lovely silver ring once again in her possession.

Lacus watched as Cagalli slowly put the ring back on her left hand before covering it with her other hand and pressing them against her chest. As the silence continued to stretched, Lacus was thankful the conversation had ended as easily as it had. She was initially worried about Cagalli's reaction to her rescue and the anger that would obviously go towards the initiator of the plan, Kira.

She slowly wandered off the bridge as Cagalli began to apologize to Murrue and Andrew about her behavior. Her own mind began filling up with recollections as she remembered being the daughter of a major political figure and the stress and unreasonable actions that came with the title.

_I can sympathize with Cagalli. It's not that easy to make decision with others against you. Maybe only if Athrun was still here, she would have been able stand against the treaty and their ongoing pressure. _

Lacus did not know where she was going, but she found herself being drawn towards the living quarters. My instinct always leads to him she thought happily as she found herself standing in front of her and Kira's shared room.

Walking inside she found Kira sitting on one of the beds staring off into space as his robot friend, Birdy sat on his knee. He glanced up when he heard the door opening and gave her a small smile.

"Hopefully I wasn't too tough on her." He said as Lacus approached him.

"My, I think you did a wonderful job Kira. You are just looking out for her well-being."

Kira shrugged his shoulders, not sure if he had handled the situation with Cagalli right. "I don't know. I understand that's she's angry at me, but I thought it would be best for her to not marry that stuck up jerk."

Sitting down next to him, Lacus placed a reassuring hand over his. "I agree with you that Cagalli was not thinking that one through. It was very interesting to have a gundam crash a wedding though. Hopefully that doesn't happen at o-." Stopping herself, Lacus's face completely turned red as she quickly turned her head away hoping Kira wouldn't see her blushing.

_I was going to say 'our wedding'. I don't know how Kira would have reacted if I did say it. After all he did not react to his sister's wedding well at all. _

She could feel Kira's gaze on her back, but she refused to turn until her face went back to its normal shade. Kira stared at Lacus confused. He had no clue what she was going to say and her turning away so suddenly was very odd.

I wonder where she was going with her conversation he thought as she turned back around giving him an innocent smile. Kira raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but she just waved her hand dismissively.

"Ah, it was very sweet to see Cagalli get back her ring," Lacus said in a hurry, desperate to change the topic off herself. "It was from Athrun, and it seems very precious to her."

Grumbling, Kira lay down. "I don't which is worse; Her marrying that purple-hair jerk or Athrun proposing to her behind my back."

Laughter escaped Lacus's lips as Kira glanced at her seriously. Taking in his expression, she tried calming her laughter. Instead she managed only to get her laughter down to a fit of giggles. "You're so cute when being Mr. overprotective brother."

Giving his sweetheart another glare, Kira's stress grew as she continued laughing when the seriousness of the situation.

_Of course I'm being protective of my only sister. Athrun may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean he can marry my sister. Though I would definitely prefer him to that Seiran bastard. _

"Sorry for being overprotective. But you should know better than anyone I'm like that, Lacus," He said his voice turning quiet. "Especially when it comes to you."

"I know," Lacus replied softly. Not willing to allow her mind to wander to when he had to pilot the Freedom again to protect her, Lacus lay down next to Kira facing him with her distinct smile. She placed a hand against his chest to feel a small object hiding underneath his clothes.

"I wonder how she was able to give up the ring so easily. It was the only thing she had of Athrun left," She whispered more to herself than Kira. Understanding her sentiment, he grasped her hand, holding it between them.

Using his other hand, Kira reached underneath his collar to bring up a chain hanging around his neck which held a small silver piece. "Unlike her, I would never be willing to part with this." He said affectionately, holding the small ring delicately between his fingers.

Emotions rushed to the surface as tears formed in Lacus's eyes. Her mother's ring was the only thing Lacus had left of her. Yet, she did not hesitate to pass it on to Kira during the last war with all of her hopes and her heart.

At the conclusion of that war, Kira asked Lacus if could hold on to the ring for a little while longer. Lacus was so happy he wanted to keep it that she gladly told him it was his to keep. Ever since, the ring had never left the chain that hung around his neck.

Watching him always tenderly care for it gave Lacus that underneath support that as long he still cared for that ring, his feelings for her will never change.

_As mine will never change for him. _

They both lay there in silence enjoying the solitude of each other's presence. A lot has happened to both of them these past few days, but Lacus never felt as composed as she did now. Both her and Kira were safe and together away from all the chaos. Just having his presence near her was enough for her to feel safe and sound for the time being.

Soon exhaustion started winning over and Lacus found it difficult to keep eyes open. I don't know why I'm so tired she thought as time slowly ticked by and she found herself falling asleep. Well maybe since I haven't had any since the attack. Allowing tiredness to sweep over her, Lacus lost herself in his violet orbs as if they were lulling her to sleep.

Right before letting sleep overtake her, she gave him another smile and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Kira." Kira watched as she drifted off, still with her beautiful smile in place. Waiting a few minutes, he made sure she was sound asleep before slowly loosening her grasp on his hand.

Standing up, Kira tucked the ring back underneath his shirt He then grabbed a blanket and covered Lacus. Hopefully she can get some sleep he thought worried, she hasn't had any rest since that night.

Rage once again tried building up, but one look at his sleeping princess, a sweep of serene peace rushed over him. "I love you too," He whispered. Bending down he placed a small kiss on her forehead and saw her smile widen.

Kira placed a hand over the ring, allowing his own smile to take over as he hoped to do the same thing Athrun did for Cagalli. "And one day I will give you the perfect one. Just a little longer, Lacus and I'll be able to show you how much I love you."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter especially the KxL scene I put at the end. I always found it sweet that Kira had Lacus' mother's ring, so I wanted to keep an emphasis on it in this story. Next chapter will be up around two weeks, hopefully. Onto chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6 and I hope you guys like it. Its more of a lay back chapter as the next one will be going into some main events from Destiny. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and likes. Please keep on reviewing as I am really interested on what everybody thinks of this story so far.

So please review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 6

Waiting...

Weeks dragged by since the abduction of Orb's reluctant princess. Crew members were anxious for anything new, exciting to occur, after their initial introduction back into the world. Nothing happened. The waiting game continued on.

As it became obvious no one was coming after them, the crew of the famous or to some the infamous Archangel, it was a time to calculate their pathway. For the adults, it was a peaceful time to rest and figure where their opponents were. For the three teens aboard, it was a game that they wanted to both end and continue on.

Though every member of the crew felt united again and ready to fight for their shared future; everyone appeared to have their own agenda.

Top mechanic, Murdoch, grinned as he shuffled another hand of cards. To his fellow mechanics, they all believed he had the utter confidence that he was going to win the next hand. Instead Murdoch's thoughts were entertained by how much time the brown hair teen was spending working on his mobile suit.

When the Archangel was revived, the kid was obvious with his undesirable attitude about piloting the gundam again. Murdoch chuckled quietly to himself about how it didn't take another day before Kira was drawn back to his machine. Now everyday he was always working on pieces here and there, hardly being separated from the machine for long periods.

_Unless he was distracted by the one person who could hold his attention forever. _

"You don't seem too interested in the game, Murdoch. And here I thought you had a good hand."

Pulled from his thoughts, the older mechanic grinned at Arnold Neumann, who usually never left the bridge. Yet with nothing going on, the mechanics managed to convince him to a game of cards as a distraction. After all, one person could only stare out into the endless ocean for so long.

"Hey, I'm paying attention. Especially since I'm beating all of you," In response he got a couple of eye rolls and some scoffing. Ignoring the others, Murdoch drew another card. "I'm just amazed how resilient that kid is. First he wants nothing to do with the Freedom and now he can't leave it alone."

"Yeah. Sometimes I can't understand what's going through Kira's mind." Arnold nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he's trying to get away from those 'princesses'." Another mechanic remarked, oblivious of the glares from the rest of the group.

Murdoch sighed, understanding to what his partner was referring to. The 'princesses' referred to both the princess of Orb and the pink princess. Both young women were pressed onto the Archangel for different reasons and yet they were both similar in ways of being trapped underwater inside the ship. He mentally winced remembering all the arguments Cagalli brought up after her initial abduction, and even two weeks later she still showed some irritation at her only brother.

Lacus on the other hand was kind and polite as always. She was willing to help anywhere she was needed, but seemed to be held back by Kira from overworking herself more than the other princess. Though she was in the safest place possible, miles below sea-level, it was quite obvious the brown hair teen was still fixated with her safety.

"I don't think he wants to get away from them," Murdoch grumbled as he threw down his worthless hand of cards. "I just think he has enough on his plate like last time." He would have gone into further detail, but at that moment the initial person they were discussing passed by seemingly distracted in his own world.

Watching the kid wandered off the dock the older man couldn't help but feel pity for the teen. After all he was facing the world again, and like before he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

Feeling the constant side glances on him, Kira straightened his shoulders and continued on. He had heard Murdoch's conversation with Arnold and the others, but couldn't find the strength to face them now.

_I don't even know how I really view our current circumstances. Maybe I was being selfish putting everyone in dangers way in order to protect Cagalli. Maybe I am being cowardly hiding Lacus away from the rest of the world. _

"I don't know what I want," He whispered to himself. Finding himself alone in one of the hallways, Kira allowed his strength diminish as he leaned against the wall.

After his sister's rescue, Kira found himself bottling in most of his emotions except when Cagalli pushed him the wrong way. He knew he had to be strong, not just for his sister or Lacus. He had to be strong for himself.

Otherwise I won't be able to protect anyone next time I pilot the Freedom he thought grimily.

Though he wanted to spend some time catching up with his twin, he found her being constantly in mood swings. Sometimes she was as angry as possible about his decisions or she was depressed of her weakness against Orb's council.

Mr. Murdoch must have been joking about me hiding from her, Kira thought with a hint of contentment. Though some days I wish I could.

The one thing he had to agree on with Murdoch's conversation was that he was pushed back to his gundam. After two years of not being in contact with the mobile suit, Kira found it strange he could pilot it so well again. His unbroken, advance skills were tested again when he saved Cagalli. And it proved he was still the 'ultimate pilot'.

Yet, after initially refusing being near the gundam unless in the time of crisis, Kira was drawn back again to the suit with piercing eyes. After a few days of ignoring the urge to check up on the gundam and Lacus' pushing subtly, Kira finally sat down in the cockpit once again.

To him, it felt as sort as an empowerment of strength. He was given the chance to protect those dear to him and help set the world back on the right path.

With renewed strength and determination Kira found himself sitting in that seat every day, working away and reconnecting with his Freedom. The teen hoped that no one would question him about his sudden change in demeanor towards the machine. In truth, he wouldn't be able to give them an answer.

Deep in thought, Kira didn't notice the heavy footsteps behind him until an arm locked around his neck. Shocked and surprised, he glanced behind him to find Andrew, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Mr. Waltfeld?"

"Geez, kid. What do you think you're doing just standing in the middle of hallway?" The older man let Kira out his grasp. "You should be doing something proactive while we have down time."

Kira looked at Andrew slightly confused. Surely he knows I was on the dock like every other day. "Well Mr. Waltfeld-"

"Oh I know just what you need!" Andrew bellowed as he slapped Kira's back. Ignoring the teen's grunts about his strength, Andrew grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along. Back in the direction where he had just come from.

"Um, I have stuff to do."

"No you don't," Andrew interjected as he continued to drag Kira along. "You just finished up with your maintenance, but now you need some unwinding time."

"I need to check on Lacus and Cagalli."

"No, you don't," Andrew repeated again, knowing full well the kid was not interested in his idea of "unwinding". Grinning again, Andrew knew he would be recognized for his efforts later. "I heard there's a mean poker game going down on the dock."

Kira nearly groaned out loud.

* * *

"You are too easy on him sometimes, you know."

Lacus smiled timidly and fought the urge to roll her eyes as the blonde hair princess stared her down. After assisting with some manual checks of Archangel's system, Lacus found herself being dragged away by Cagalli and locked in the Captain's quarters. She was now surrounded with Cagalli and Murrue as the only women aboard and Cagalli seemed determined to have special time to themselves. 'Girl Time' as the feisty princess called it.

"Aren't you hard on him most of the time, Cagalli?" Lacus nearly sighed in relief as Cagalli's amber orbs shifted from her to the other woman.

"I don't think I'm that hard on him. As my younger brother he can just be so annoying some times." Murrue chuckled while Lacus giggled knowing Cagalli was in 'older sister' mode. Ignoring their snickering, the Orb princess turned her attention back on her friend.

"I'm sure you know what I mean, Lacus. He has to act annoying to you sometimes too. Right?"

"No," the pink princess replied instantly. "He has always acted with my best interest. Though I wish he would think about himself more often." Her voice turned quiet as the feeling of guilt washed over her. After all, it was her who basically forced him to fight once more.

Cagalli watched as Lacus's usual smile faded away. She had heard about the attack on the other's life and Kira piloting the Freedom once more. The princess found it odd that neither her brother nor Lacus told her of these events. Instead she received the information from Murrue and Andrew the same day she was brought onboard.

Distraught by the information about what her brother and closest friend were going through, Cagalli had relinquished her negative sentiments against Kira. Yet as the days passed with news of no interest to them, patience withered and irritation began to cloud her mind again.

"I still don't know what Kira is thinking by reviving the Archangel." Cagalli stressed her opinion out loud. Murrue glanced at her and nearly shrugged.

"I was surprise at his proposition as well." She narrowed her eyes and seriousness swept her tone. "He did have several convincing arguments, Cagalli. And both Andrew and I agreed with most of them. The world needs to be set back onto the right path, and we can at least lend a helping hand to those who need it."

"Captain Ramius…"

"We will not choose sides. We will fight with Orb if we have to or we will fight against Orb and assist ZAFT if needed. It's not an easy path but," Murrue gave her a small smile, "it's the path we all agreed on."

Clutching her hands to her side, Cagalli tried to get her emotions under control. Murrue's words had shaken her to core, and they rang in accordance to the true feelings that Cagalli possessed.

Lacus watched as Cagalli choked out a thanks to Murrue and felt a small burden being lifted off her heart. She was worried how the world will perceive their naïve ideas. Yet, what Murrue had said is exactly what Kira was trying to say long before.

_Though he couldn't get the words out, Kira had that same determination in his eyes. He is willing to do anything to help others. I only wish I could do the same._

Matching Cagalli's actions, Lacus clutched the hem of her dress tightly.

_I'm useless to everyone right now._

"Are you alright, Lacus?"

Nearly jumping, Lacus plastered a smile on as she faced the other princess. "Yes. Sometimes I just get lost in deep thought."

Cagalli smiled in reassurance. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I even forget there are others around me."

The pink hair woman nodded in agreement, but didn't voice her true inner feelings. They are something only Kira can see, she thought sadly, though I usually never want him to see them.

"Alright, now that discussing my brother is out of the way, we can get onto more exciting things!" Murrue and Lacus both shot Cagalli a strange look. It was her idea originally to discuss Kira, and she made it sound like it was a group consensus.

"What?" The blonde hair princess asked as she studying their glares. When the others shook their heads with no response, a grin encased her face. "Alright ready for an exciting game?"

Concern and nervousness crossed Lacus' mind about the princess' game as she stood up and brushed wrinkles off her dress. "I think I'll take a quick break. I should check up on Kira." Before she took a step, a hand reached out and latched onto hers. Looking down, Lacus nearly cringed at Caglli's smirking face.

"Oh don't worry about my stupid brother. He is being taken care of."

"Taken care of?" Both Lacus and Murrue said in unison as they each gave their unique glances of suspicion to Cagalli. Not fazed by their distrust, she pulled on the pink princess's arm until she was siting again.

"Yep. Commander Waltfeld is busy distracting him. Otherwise I knew I wouldn't get to spend enough alone time with you." She shot an accusing glance in Lacus's direction who just stared blankly back at her. "We need some girl quality time, especially on a ship full of boys.

"Boys?" Murrue asked in wonder of what her definition of the word was. Cagalli just nodded as readjusted her position to get comfortable.

"Yeah. So who's up for a game of truth or dare?"

Lacus nearly groaned out loud.

* * *

"What's with all this gloomy news?" Andrew asked casually as the different news reports flashed across the display screens. Nobody answered him and he shrugged in exchange knowing no one wanted to see what was appearing before them.

Turmoil, destruction, death was all the news channels were discussing as the tension inside the Alliance's grasp began to stretch thin. The whole bridge crew including Kira, Lacus and Cagalli were busying studying the channels, searching for any signs of possible good news.

Of what good news they were looking for, none of them knew.

"It's strange that nothing has been about the battle with ZAFT," Cagalli mumbled as she stared at the changing channels. Her eyes shifted away quickly as the images of lifeless bodies covered the screen.

She was referring to the Battle of Gulnahan that occurred about two days ago. They learned about ZAFT's liberation of an Alliance city from the Terminal. Though they only knew bits and pieces of what information was released.

"Yeah. It's all about the Alliance," Andrew said as he took a sip of coffee. The hot liquid seemed to calm his nerves as he glanced back at the screens. "No word on how ZAFT is taking this war declaration or if they care about fighting back."

"Well they all seem happy and content."

All eyes turned on Lacus who gave a sad smile before displaying a certain station over all the others. Everyone's eyes widen as a familiar looking person appeared on the screen. The figure danced wildly around a stage and sang beautifully causing some eyes to glance between the screen and the pink princess as to confirm what they were seeing.

There were _two_ Lacus'.

Instead of being shock over the girl's appearance, Lacus focused her attention on the one she was most worried about for this circumstance. Kira was across the room and his expression was unreadable. Even though he was silent, Lacus could see anger light up within his deep violet eyes.

"What the-?" Cagalli gasped as she turned to Lacus for details. Lacus nearly raise her eyebrows in response. She had a feeling what was happening and why, but she did not have any proof to face the problem.

As the group watched the performance of the 'other' Lacus, the room gained an eerily silence. Andrew and Murrue both took short, concern, glances at the silent brown hair teen who hadn't spoken or moved a muscle.

"Shouldn't you do something about it?" Cagalli asked finally breaking the silence. Lacus slowly shook her head as Andrew grunted in agreement.

"We would do something if we could. But we don't want to do something suddenly and drastic that will give away our location. We still need that element of surprise."

"We also have to be careful. With the Kingdom of Scandinavia giving us refugee, we need to help protect them as well." Murrue added as she watched the fake pink princess encourage the ZAFT soldiers to fight well. Somehow the message made her stomach turn.

"But we can't hide forever!" Cagalli argued though she knew it was an unnecessary statement. They all knew that, but they all recognized that they couldn't move yet.

Sipping his coffee again, Andrew shrugged. "We still don't know enough so we can't move, right?" His gaze flickered over the silent teen, who didn't answer his question. Knowing Kira was distracted with his own thoughts and feelings, Andrew turned back to the rest of the group.

"It seems as the Alliance are being the idiots when they are starting a battle every chance they have," Murrue said quietly. She sighed deeply before continuing. "Chairman Durandal hasn't retaliated against the Alliance yet. It shows he is forgiving and not willing to get into another war. He seems like the ideal leader, huh."

Cagalli stepped forward, "I think that he actually a good leader." One quick glance at her brother, her voice faltered. "Well I used to think that."

"Then who tried to kill Lacus?"

The blunt question sent the whole room into shocked silence. Cagalli stared at her brother in confusion and horror while Murrue closed her eyes in consideration. Andrew kept a blank expression as he probably understood where the kid was coming from the most. Lacus was like family to him, and he was willing to go any lengths to find her attacker as Kira was.

"This Durandal is tricking everyone."

"Kira…"

Ignoring his sister, he kept his eyes focused on the fake Lacus. Indescribable emotions were building up and Kira did not think he could stop them from overtaking him this time.

Her movements, her voice, her smile it's all wrong he thought as it felt as a knife stabbed his chest as he watched the enthusiastic audience. They all loved her and gain hope from her. They all thought this was Lacus Clyne.

_She is not Lacus Clyne. She is definitely not my Lacus. _

"Yeah sounds like any leader, kid." Andrew ignored the harsh glance from Kira. Yet, he actually was relieved that he finally responded. I was worried the kid went into shock, he mused as the 'fake' Lacus finally ended her overdone performance. At least our Lacus wasn't ever that flashy. Shouldn't that make it obvious she's not the real one?

Andrew was pulled from his thoughts as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Grinning into his cup, he felt relieved that he wouldn't have to discuss with Kira about his inner problems.

Kira gripped his hands tightly turning his knuckles white. Emotions were clashing together and his practical thoughts blurred as the familiar feeling of anger revived itself once again.

_They don't understand how I feel. That man knew about Lacus' attack, I know he does. I need to keep her safe. Lacus has to survive. She just has to survive. I can't survive…without her._

Warm, small delicate hands enclosed over his allowing him to relax them. Violet met blue and all his senses were driven out of him completely.

"Kira," Her voice soothed over him as she clasped her hands over his and she gave him a radiant smile. Tugging gently, she pulled him with her as they walked away from the others. As soon as they were off the deck, Lacus cupped his face with her hands.

"It's alright, Kira," Lacus said quietly as she stared into his eyes. The emotions were apparent and she could feel his anxiety wash over her. Instead of yielding to his feelings, she merely took strength from her own feelings and pushed them to the surface.

She pulled his face closer as she closed her eyes wishing she could share her content and ease with him. To lift his burden is all I want she whispered inside. Lacus placed her lips lightly on his, allowing the moment of uncontained bliss consumed them both.

Pulling away, Lacus did not look at him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I am alright, Kira. You are alright."

She sighed in both relief and content when she felt Kira enclosed her in his arms. "We'll be alright."

"We'll be alright," He echoed her words quietly. Yet, Lacus could feel his strength and determination returning. "As long as I am with you, we will be fine. We will make it won't we Lacus?"

"Yes, Kira. We still have a peaceful future ahead of us to find and to live for."

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Explosions echoed through the sky as the mindless battles continued on over the Black Sea. There was no time for distraction or observing as every mobile suit on the battlefield was conducted in intense, power-driven fighting.

At a glance it seemed an unfair balance of power as multiple large battle ships from two different nations were attacking one lone ship. Yet, if someone was paying particular attention to the direction of the fighting then they would see the ZAFT battleship holding its ground against the other forces.

The Earth Forces were battling along Orb forces for one common goal. To destroy the _Minerva_.

The crew of the _Minerva_ was on their way to ZAFT base, not knowing an ambush organized by the Earth Alliance was waiting for them. Though they were taken by surprise, the ship had their own trick up their sleeves with their special, talented gundam pilots.

To the one Shinn Asuka, he found himself in a desired rematch with the stolen gundams who were now under the control of the Alliance.

To the one Athrun Zala, he found himself in a battle he felt serve no purpose, but resigned to fighting even if it was against Orb.

Mobile suits charge against each other with only the gundams making the difference of who had the upper hand. More explosions crashed through the sky as the Minerva was getting ready for a desperate attack.

Captain Gladys knew she had one chance to bring the battle into their favor and protect her crew. Charging the remaining power she gave the order "Fire Tannhauser canon!"

Time seemed to stop as all fighters ceased their current battles in awe or horror of the glowing canon. Its target was Orb's main ship. Take the head off and the remaining ships would fall or at least the captain hoped so.

**BOOM**

Time resumed as the _Minerva's_ cannon was destroyed by an unknown attack. All parties looked on in confusion as neither side initiated the attack. A shadow encased the sun causing every possible fighter to glance up at the incoming mobile suit.

Image of an angel crossed people's minds as the gundam gleaming in blue, white, and silver flew down from the sky and in one attack, caused the whole battlefield to come to a standstill.

Behind the new gundam, a large ship came close behind and instantly all knew who had entered into battle once again. The Archangel has appeared in the second war and if the Archangel has revived then so has its key mobile suit. The Freedom.

In utter confusion as why a ship missing since the last war appeared again, no one retaliated when the Archangel allowed another mobile suit to launch. This time the gundam was a light shade of pink appeared next the Freedom, both of them emitting strength and determination of a different kind than what the rest of opponents were fighting for.

"I'm the Orb's Union, Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha."

No one notice the aiming of a certain cannon.

"I order all Orb forces to stop this fighting!"

No one saw the attack coming until the distinct sound of missiles being fire caused the battlefield to erupt into chaos.

* * *

Okay, so what do you guys think? I'm not that good at battle scenes so sorry if the last part was hard to follow. Do you like how the pace of this story is going, or am I skipping around too much? I love to hear your thoughts. Next chapter should be up in two weeks!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry about this late update. Two words: Writer's block. It's very annoying. Anyway for all your patient waiting, here is a long chapter and events will be set in motion. Warning this chapter might be an emotional rollercoaster, so look out. I hope you like it!

As always thanks for the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm always so happy that people are enjoying this story as much as I like writing it. Please review and enjoy!

_Italics_ – thoughts

"_Italics"-_ past conversations (flashbacks)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 7

It felt as time stopped. Everything in front of him felt like the gears of time slowed down allowing everything to stop momentarily like a snapshot from a camera. He could clearly see the missiles being launched. He saw all mobile suits come to a complete halt at the unpredicted move. He also knew he had enough time to protect the gundam beside him.

Yet, Kira still couldn't hide the expression of complete surprise and fear that crossed his face during those few, endless seconds.

Utter silence turned into raging war as pilots continued on battling whoever they felt the enemy was. Multiple other mobile suits were launched during the confusion, causing only more uncontrollable chaos. The only two mobile suits not reacting were still suffering silently about being attacked by their own ally, their own country.

Cagalli found it hard to breath as disorder and destruction resumed in front of her. "Wh-what the…." Her voice fell as her mind took in the dust and smoke of the missile debris that surrounded her. She was attacked. Orb had attacked her.

"Orb? Can't you hear me!? Cease this fighting at once!" She knew they could hear her, but it was agonizing for them to forego her orders completely. She was the Chief Representative of Orb, but why weren't they listening.

"Cagalli, stay back."

"Kira." Cagalli glanced briefly at her brother's gundam as his calm voice tried to sooth her frustration.

"I'll do what I can." He said simply, but she could hear the dullness in his voice. He was going to help out, but his tone was warning her of something else. 'I can't promise it will all work out.'

The Freedom shot off, flying towards the closest mobile suits, disabling their weapons easily. Cagalli could do nothing but watched Orb pilots foolishly fight against the ZAFT gundams. She closed her eyes tightly for an instant, her mind wishing this would all go away.

_This needs to end. This worthless fighting needs to stop. _

"What are you doing!?" Her eyes snapped back open as another voice cut through her thoughts. At the same time, her gundam was pushed backwards by total force of an exploding mobile suit that was towards her.

"No…." Her mind felt numb, not comprehending that others were fighting against her; that they were attacking her.

Another detonation occurred near her mere seconds after Cagalli had spotted the machine. She had only enough time to watch a laser beam connecting with the mobile suit, causing its ultimate destruction. "If you're going to just do nothing, then it would be best if you just retreat!"

"Commander Waltfeld?" Cagalli answered confused while recognizing his unique mobile suit flying near her, taking out weapons of enemies that were close by. She guessed he was the one protecting her from their attackers, but she was still confused on where he came from. When did he launch she wondered as she processed his previous words.

"I cannot leave. I need to stop this battle."

"It's not going to work, Princess. They won't listen to you anymore, but the kid is doing everything possible to limit causalities." Andrew retorted harshly, his tone allowing no room for argument. "For right now, you need to retreat and think of another plan."

Cagalli didn't answer; instead she let out a deep sigh. Turning the Strike Rouge around, she flew towards the Archangel, who was ready for her landing. Maybe what I did was wrong she thought sadly as she left the torn battlefield behind.

"I believe your heart was in the right place, Cagalli." Lacus' voice filled the cockpit, and Cagalli couldn't help but smile at the pink princess who appeared on her communication screen.

"You really think that, Lacus?"

A smile graced her lips, understanding glistening in her blue orbs. "Of course I do. Soon Cagalli, you will be able to help Orb, and today proved you're willing to do anything for your country. It might have not turned out the way you wanted, but it's a start. Any little bit will help in time."

"Thanks, Lacus," Cagalli mumbled as the Rouge landed. The ship shifted for a moment leaving the princess trying to keep her balance. They must be trying to avoid oncoming missiles, she thought as images of exploding mobile suits flashed through her mind.

Shaking her head, urging herself to forget the foul memories, she quickly made the way back up to bridge. One undeniable wish pounding intensely in her heart, the hope that Kira would save as many people as possible.

By the time she reached the deck, the battle already seemed one sided, with Kira in complete control. "It seems as he hasn't lost any skill," Murrue studied as all the crew watch the Freedom maneuvered perfectly, disabling three more mobile suits, and one of ZAFT's gundams.

No one was attacking the Archangel any more. The odds of a successful attack were near impossible with Kira fighting out in front, and Andrew guarding the defense line. "Maybe I not needed out here." Andrew jested, with only Lacus, who was sitting in CIC seat, had heard him. She gave a timid smile being used to his antics even in serious situations.

"It's gallant that Kira trusted you to watch and protect the Archangel," she replied thinking back on how Kira called on him immediately, to back him up.

"I'm honored," Andrew chuckled dryly as he eyed the battlefield. It appeared like things were calming down; most likely due to over half the suits were disarmed or disabled. A bright flash caught his eye, and he saw an orange mobile suit suddenly blown up, destroyed by a black gundam that he was sure was part of the Alliance.

"Damn, we couldn't stop all causalities," He grunted sadly at the lost, but was surprised at what occurred next. Three different colors of light shot up into the air over the Alliance ships, and the same occurred with Orb's fleet as well.

"They're retreating? Without destroying the Minerva?" Murrue questioned out loud, clearly confused at the Alliance's tactics. The Archangel crew watched as all still movable mobile suits returned to their respective carrier leaving the heavily damaged Minerva still intact.

_Their target had been the Minerva, and yet they were retreating without finishing their task. Did we manage to drive them back enough?_

"This is good though. They weren't able to destroy the ZAFT ship." Lacus piped up though she was uneasy about the sudden retreat as well.

"Yes, this is good. But now we have done all we can do. The Minerva will not allow us to assist them. We must leave quickly." Murrue said, giving the orders for Andrew and Kira to return. As soon as they would get on board, the ship will leave and for the time being, go back into hiding.

Leaving the now deadly quiet battlefield, being unaccomplished in their task seemed to leave an undesirable mood on the Archangel's crew. The unspoken failure was weighing them down heavily, the effect damaging, especially on the three teens. One more depressed than the other two.

Kira and Lacus knew Cagalli would need time to reorganized and build up her self-confidence. They felt some relief that they managed to help save a great deal number of lives today. Yet, Orb was out of the young princess's control.

They all knew. The wrong path was being followed and down this path, Orb was in deep trouble.

* * *

_A few days later_

"You're making me nervous. Do you mind just sitting down and relaxing for a little bit?" Andrew teased, trying to relieve the recognizable anxiety of the pink princess, who was currently pacing back and forth.

"I'm fine." The older man sighed before standing up and stretching. It has already been over an hour since Kira and Cagalli left the Archangel, and Lacus was nervous. Though she won't admit it out loud Andrew thought frustrated.

A few hours before, the ship had received a coded message from Miriallia Haw, an old friend and ally of Kira. Her message was brief and short, but it gave a new found hope to the crew. Athrun had returned and he wanted to meet with them.

Without hesitation, Kira had decided to go alone. Yet, after some pestering, Cagalli managed to convince him to let her tag along for the ride. Though the brown hair twin could not blame his sister's insistence since she looked so excited and relieve at the inkling to see Athrun once more. Lacus also had wanted to go, but unlike Cagalli, no persuasion was going to convince Kira of that idea.

That conversation between them lasted about five minutes before Lacus finally gave up. She wished both of them luck with a smile when they left. Now, her anxiety was winning. Both her and Andrew had been discussing possible strategies about the Alliance on the bridge while waiting for their return. An hour past, the princess was beyond distracting and Andrew was at the point of giving up on trying.

"Do you think that they actually found Athrun?"

Andrew shrugged, "who knows. I'm sure they're fine Lacus. I know you wanted to go, but it's better this way." She didn't answer him knowing full well the word 'better' was used instead of 'safer'. Although Andrew would never admit out loud, he wanted to protect her as much as Kira did. Despite her constant denial, Lacus did understand she was safer in hiding. Not that she had to like it.

_I hate it. _

Staring out at the endless ocean, she tried to distract herself with its beauty and mystery. It usually calm and cleared her mind, but it was not helping her now. Her mind was crowded with different settings that were possibly occurring with Kira and Athrun at the moment.

_It would have been nice to see Athrun again. Both Kira and I've been worried about him, but now with him here maybe he can help Cagalli. Right now she needs all the support she can get. _

"Lacus?"

"Hmm?" She answered not really paying attention. She knew Andrew was trying to distract her more, like he had been doing for the past hour. Yet, Lacus felt she didn't need any other distractions; her own conflicting thoughts were enough to sidetrack her for the time being.

"I'm glad you're not pacing anymore, but I thought you would like to know something. The Freedom just landed."

"Hmm…wait what?" Turning around quickly she found a smirking Andrew. "When? How did I not hear the announcement?" His grin grew at her rambling.

"You must have been distracted enough by staring out into the ocean. Seeing you didn't hear the _loud_ announcement of their arrival." He responded while watching her expression coming across as being upset at being too distracted.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he calmed her with his cool voice, "don't worry. It only was a few minutes ago, not too much of a time difference, but you better get down there." He pushed her gently towards the door, waving her off when she glanced back at him.

"We'll finish our discussion later, but I'm sure he's down there waiting for you." She was gone before he finished, making the older man grinned harder. I guess I understand her too well he thought chuckling to himself.

Down on the docking bay, Lacus nearly ran in, hoping to catch up with Kira and maybe talk to Athrun. Her set smile she had on for Kira slowly fell off her face, as she saw neither person in the large bay. Where did they go she wondered figuring she was only a few minutes late due to be notified about their arrival from Andrew.

It was even stranger that Cagalli wasn't even there. Lacus instinctively found herself drawn to the Freedom which only proved that they come back. She glanced up at the large gundam that seemed to always have an illuminating power, noting it didn't look damaged or scathe. Lacus let out a heavy breath, not realizing she was holding her breath unconsciously.

Her mind flashed back, reminding her constant scenarios her head came up with earlier while she was waiting. One scenario was that they were attacked emerged as one she had most feared which proved why she holding her breath when she didn't see Kira or Cagalli.

"Lacus!" She was wretched from her internal thoughts when she heard her name being shouted. A small figured ran suddenly into her, embracing her friendly.

"Miriallia!" Lacus said, hugging the girl back as soon as the recognition set in. "How have you been? It's been awhile since we last saw you."

The brown-haired girl nodded enthusiastically, her feelings mutual. "It has been awhile, Lacus. I'm doing alright. Just doing some inspirational photography."

"That's wonderful," Lacus said sincerely, but her eyes started wandering around again. Miriallia noticed.

"Oh if you're looking for Kira or Cagalli they both ran off once we landed."

"Ran off?" Lacus studied the other girl to find her in a sudden sullen mood.

_So Athrun did not return. I wondered what happened._

"What happened?" Miriallia glanced at her friend with an unreadable expression before shaking her head.

"I could tell you, but it would probably be better coming from Kira. Though I don't know if either him or Cagalli are willing to talk much. They were both pretty depressed after Athrun left, though I wouldn't blame them for those feelings."

Lacus gave a sad sigh at this news. So Athrun left again she thought unhappily and something must of went wrong if both twins had vanished after landing. "I'm going to check up Kira. I need to make sure he is alright." The other teen just nodded, watching with a gloomy expression as Lacus went off in search of her beloved.

* * *

"_He's return to ZAFT."_

"Why did you return?"

"_I'm with the Minerva."_

"Why did you go back to ZAFT, Athrun?"

The room was shrouded in darkness as Kira lay across his bed, letting the silence engulf him. Their reunion with Athrun did not go as plan and in the end all three friends were emotionally wounded. Kira couldn't face anyone after returning to the Archangel, knowing they would have many questions. Instead here he was, hiding like a coward, afraid to face to truth and revelations he learned when arguing with Athrun.

"_Why did you do something so foolish? Do you think appearing in the middle of a battle is going to help anyone? You just made it worst!" _

"It's not our fault," Kira mumbled, burying his head further into the pillow, clutching the sheets tightly. "We were only there to help Orb."

"_The Alliance is the cause of this war. Can't you see the PLANTs are just trying to stop this before it gets worst? The Chairman is trying to help, why can't either of you see that?"_ Athrun's angry words rang in his head. Kira covered his ears, trying desperately to drown out his accusing tone.

"_Others can be behind these attacks. You can't just assume all of PLANTs are at fault for the attack on Lacus. As horrible as it is, you can't just jump to conclusions about the PLANTs or the Chairman because of what happened!"_

"No. It is _their_ fault." Kira's voice grew dark, his resentment about being wrong escalating. "They tried to hurt her. They still want to hurt her. I can't let anyone hurt Lacus. Why can't you understand that?"

"_I'm part of the military now. I can't go back with you_!" Stop. _"You can't help by intervening in battles. You need to get rid of that treaty_!" Stop it. _"You think you know everything with those usual naïve notions. Kira, don't you understand how much you're a hypocrite?"_

"Stop it! Please!" Kira shouted, now sitting up in bed. The voice continued to echo through his head as he stood up, his body shaking from the turmoil. His face etched with pain from each agonizing word weighing heavily on his heart.

"_Do you not remember how many lives you have taken personally?"_ Athrun's bitter voice fell silent, as Kira felt tears brimming in his eyes. The anger, the sorrow his best friend had revealed to him was disturbing him. He knew he was hiding such feelings, but to have Athrun reopen those old wounds hurt more than anything.

"I know what I have done and I'm sick of fighting." Kira repeated the words he had spoken to his friend, trying to tolerant his painful reminders.

The memory came crashing back, and Kira felt himself again watching in desperation and in anger as Athrun stormed away again, ignoring Cagalli's pleading calls. Athrun did not turn around, nor did he ever look back in their direction as he left in his new gundam. The memory faded out with him staring at the retreating gundam, pleading to understand what had just happened.

"I also know what I lost as well, Athrun. How about how many lives I failed to protect?" His question greeted silence as Kira fell on his knees, the pain becoming unbearable. His memories turning against him as they reminded him, like on repeat, all those he lost when he was too weak to help.

"I couldn't save them, those who trusted me, had faith in me. Doesn't that pain and regret count towards anything, Athrun? Or am I just a failed experiment? After all I am the Ultimate Coordinator, but I couldn't fight properly. I couldn't protect others. Then I'm flawed right? Is that what you're telling me?"

Drops of liquid fell onto the floor beneath him, but the brown hair teen made no movement. His shallows breaths the only resounding noise in the silent room. He wanted answers. Kira wanted Athrun to answer him even though he wasn't there.

"I couldn't stop Cagalli from crying again. I can't even keep my fear for Lacus under control. How can I protect those precious to me if I can't control my emotions? I don't even know if I have enough strength keep going. Why, Athrun, why? Why do your words make me feel this way?"

_I thought I was able to hide these feelings with the end of the war. But I guess I not allowed to escape from the past that easily..._

Caught up in his inner despair and turmoil, he didn't hear the soft sound of a door opening or the quiet shuffling of footsteps heading his way. He didn't notice her presence until two small arms wrapped around his shaking body. Suddenly his strength gave out, making Kira collapsed into the arms holding him protectively.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." Kira whispered as his mind turn blank and he felt himself falling into an empty, endless darkness.

Lacus bit her lip to stop her from crying out in passionate aching. She had been listening outside the door to Kira's conversation and she could feel his raw emotions like they were becoming her own. Ever since the last war, he never let too much emotion escape him, but as she had feared, he finally was at his breaking point.

_It kills me to see him in such agony and pain. What if I cannot help this time?_

No, she thought shaking her head looking at the boy sleeping in her arms. I will heal him again, and I will do whatever to ease his emotional weight. Out loud she voiced her feelings. "You're not weak, Kira. You are the strongest person I've ever known. Much stronger than I can ever be."

_But I'll be strong for you, always._

She dropped her arms around Kira and instead shifted him so he was lying down with his head in her lap. "Let me help you. Please let me share your burdens" She brushed away his dark bangs, and delicately wiped away the still fresh tears. "I love you and I will do anything to help." Her voice died as she took a deep breath.

"You just need to let me."

* * *

The ocean is free. It goes on and on with nothing blocking or yielding it. How would it feel to have such freedom, such power? No worries, no cares, being able to express its feelings out in the open. _This is what the ocean is to me._

Poetic, isolated ideas kept running around in his head. Kira would not push these odd thoughts down. If he did, he knew he would be plagued with his constant fears and nightmares.

_I can't take that right now. Athrun's words keep taunting me. _

He was standing on the observation deck, desperate for the solitude it seemed to offer. He had woken up a couple of hours ago in bed. He figured someone found him after he collapsed and helped him back into bed. Though he couldn't remember what exactly had happen, the harsh, raw feelings were still lingering. Making sure to still avoid everyone, he came here hoping to sort out his chaotic thoughts.

The dark ocean seemed to call out to him; to be at peace and let his feelings out, but he couldn't. Kira knew he had to be strong. To be strong for Cagalli, who now was openly depressed after the rendezvous with Athrun.

He had to be strong for all those he swore to protect on the Archangel. After all I pushed them into this war he added grimly as a frown crossed his face.

"Oh there you are. Is this where you been hiding, Kira?" The frown instantly disappeared as Kira replaced it with a thin smile as he turned towards her. After all he couldn't look weak to Lacus. He already had a feeling she had seen him in his disastrous state earlier. And he never wanted her see him like that. Not again.

_She is so strong. How can she always have so much such strength when everything seems lost? _

Lacus tilted her head to side noticing his forced expression. She sighed inwardly knowing he was trying to carry all his burdens on himself again. He was holding everything in and she didn't know if this time if she could support him this time.

After her conversation with Andrew, her earlier vows to help him might not work out as she wanted them to. But in her mind, she knows in the end it will benefit him.

_This is only going to add to his burden at the moment, but he deserves to know. He has the right to know. And I pray he has the strength to endure a little more hurt. _

"Lacus?"

"Yes?"

Kira didn't say anything. Instead he watched her closely with his dark amethyst eyes. Lacus seemed in deep thought just now, but he found it strange as conflicting emotions had flashed across her face quickly. Although they were gone in less than a second, he had seen them. And Kira did not like what he had saw.

"Lacus…is everything alright?"

She stiffened visibly at his question, but tried to cover it by smiling gently at him. "Yes. Are you alright, Kira? I know you haven't been feeling well since the meeting with Athrun. I want to make sure you are okay."

She was basically saying, 'I'm waiting to hear from _you_ about what had happened.'

Damn it, Kira thought angrily. She was turning this around. In the years he has known her, Lacus always tried to make sure no conversations focused about her inner feelings or thoughts. Instead she would always turn it around and ask someone else about their problems. And it usually turned out to be him and it _usually_ it worked.

Masking his darker thoughts, he gave her a calm expression while shrugging. "I'm fine, Lacus. I just needed some rest, but I feel much better." Kira watched as her as she noticeably relaxed, but froze up again when he asked his next question. "But you never answered my question. What is wrong? What are you not telling me?"

Lacus bit her lip, noticing a second too late that her reaction had given her away. Now Kira was standing in front of her, arms crossed and a serious and concern expression etched on his face. Yet, she was not imitated.

He's just acting tough, she thought suppressing a nervous giggle. He could never act like a dangerous guy, and when does try he just looks so cute. Tough never suited him. His strength comes from his passion to protect and help others.

_That's what makes him perfect…_

The entertaining thought disappeared quickly as a somber mood fell on both teens. Kira was silent, but Lacus could see the determination he held. He wasn't going to let this go and she admitted she was afraid of that.

She was worried about what happened to him earlier, but it was obvious he wasn't going to talk yet. This was about her.

Taking another sigh, she looked him straight in the eyes, allowing the blue and violet to connect once more.

"Kira. There is something I want to discuss with you."

An eyebrow rose, but he didn't say anything. Instead he gave her a quick nod to continue.

Another deep intake of breath. "We all know that we are limited with information regarding our current adversaries. It's hard enough watching Cagalli suffer not knowing which direction Orb will move now. Neither Miss Murrue or Mr. Waltfeld know when the Alliance will pull their strings again, allowing destruction to follow in its path. Worst of all we don't know what the PLANTs are doing in their time of hush silence."

"Yes," Kira agreed quietly. He wasn't expecting this and wasn't too sure where she was going with this. "This is true, but wha-"

"I know this is confusing, but just hear me out." Lacus cut him off, her tone serious. Kira blinked. He never seen her so serious in such a long time. Not since the last war he thought bitterly. Pushing his views aside he nodded once more for her to carry on.

"It's dangerous for us to keep being ignorant about what ZAFT is planning. I know you do not trust the Chairman, but I am more concern about how ZAFT will retaliate. After all they are the military and any damage will come from them."

"Yeah…." Kira said gritting his teeth. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head, trying to clear his mind of all negative thoughts about the Chairman. He already vowed to figure out that man, but that would have to wait. Like Lacus was saying, they had to deal with Orb and the Alliance first.

"So, I decided that I will take a look."

Kira's head snapped up at this. "Wait, what?" Confusion swept over him as he searched her face for some sign of a joke. He found none.

_Wait, what is she talking about? Wasn't she talking about what to do with Orb and Alliance and try to figure out what the PLANTs were doing? Where did this come from?_

"I'm going to find out what the PLANTs and ZAFT are up to." Lacus said firmly. She was going to say more, but when the look of utter terror crossed his face, Lacus couldn't find her voice.

"You can't! You cannot go back there, Lacus!" Kira shouted. He was angry, actually he was beyond that. He was livid and alarmed. To think Lacus would ever suggest going back to where the enemy resided, he couldn't comprehend it. They wanted to kill her. _He_ wanted Lacus dead.

"No."

"Kira, please listen to me-"

"No!" Kira snapped, guilt building up as he saw her flinch. Never before has he yelled at her, he hasn't ever directed his anger at her before. Now was different. He had no control as such deep anger he never felt before emerged.

_No, there was that other time too. I was angry someone tried to hurt her. I actually…wanted to hurt those people. I was able to control my anger before, knowing I couldn't take a life. Yet now…._

His beloved wanted to put herself in danger. It felt like a knife in his heart. After all she knew better than anyone how he would feel. And she still wants to push this on me he thought cruelly.

Lacus on the other hand, felt horrible knowing well enough his over-the-top reaction was her doing. She knew his reaction wouldn't be a favorable one. Yet I kept telling myself he would understand she thought, hating herself even more. Deep down I knew this would happen, and I don't blame his anger being directed at me

_I'm hurting him again. I'm a terrible person for causing this pain. But…but this has to be done. I know now this is what I have to do. _

Determination for her cause gave her a renewed strength as she looked Kira in the eyes, not shrinking back from his cold, hard expression. She knew she had to do this. After feeling helpless and worthless to help her friends, now Lacus knew what part she had to play in this war. Even if the person she trusted most wouldn't agree with her.

"Kira," She said his name softly, watching his fists tighten. She knew he was trying to control his anger, but she might have just pressed him to the edge. "I know you are scared for me, but don't be. I can take care of myself." She raised her hand when he was about to interrupt initiating him to stay quiet.

"I'm going to space to reunite with the Eternal. Don't worry, Andrew and a few of his friends will be going with us. I will be well guarded." She added hoping that reduced his anger. Kira calmed a little, but he was still very tense which Lacus noted sadly.

"Lacus…"

"Like I said, don't worry Kira. You have to follow your path to protect the Archangel and Cagalli. I have to follow the path set out before me. I need to figure out their plan."

"You can't go." His voice was soft, but it irritated her.

She was starting to get angry at his reluctant attitude. After all these years, they had built up a relationship with trust and understanding. Even when she didn't like his ideas, he would still go ahead with them. The Freedom launching again to protect her flashed through her mind performing as an example of her inner argument.

Standing firm, Lacus crossed her arms, her eyes unwavering, showing Kira she wasn't backing down. "You can't tell me where I can and cannot go, Kira Yamato!" He winced when she used his full name, so coldly. She didn't notice. "I can make my own decisions. I only told you because you have the right to know of my plans. I didn't...want you to worry too much." Her voice dropped as guilt tried overtaking her emotions.

With a push of inner strength, Lacus buried the feelings of guilt and sadness, knowing they would not help her reasoning at the moment. "I'm still going with or without your consent. I'm doing what I know I have to do."

She turned away with the drive to leave him to his brooding, but his words stopped her cold.

"Fine." She whirled around to see him walking towards her, only to walk past by her without looking at her. A dark feeling passed through Lacus as she didn't know how he was feeling. She couldn't see his expression as he held his head down low, his brown bangs covering his eyes. "Do what you want," His quiet voice gave her agony, as if he had torn her heart into pieces. "I won't stop you."

And with that Kira was gone.

Time stopped as Lacus fought the urge to run after him. To stop him, and hugged him, asking for forgiveness. But she knew and he knew that neither of them were really at fault. There is no point to say 'sorry', her mind argued while pushing the thought back and forth. Neither him or I did anything wrong, we just fought.

"Then why do I feel so devastated?"

No one answered her whispered question, as she found it hard to breath. For Kira to act so cold and aloof to her suddenly, it hurt. It hurt like nothing she ever felt before.

_Not even the death of my father caused me such torture. Why can't he just see I'm doing it to help fulfill our dream? Our peaceful future is out there, and I know this will help stop the war faster. Why, just why can't he understand?_

A minute passed, an hour passed, she didn't know how long she stood there. Kira was troubled, and the deeper fear of their relationship being in trouble rose to new heights. She wanted to fix things before she left, though she didn't know when exactly. Mr. Waltfeld had told her it had be soon, otherwise the Archangel will have to go into another battle, and they would be stuck wherever the ship goes.

Like magic, she thought of Andrew and he was there suddenly there in front of her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Lacus jumped, not realizing when he came in or when he came to stand next to her.

"A little out of it aren't we?" He joked, but the smirk fell off his face fast when he saw her blank expression. "You told the kid, right?" Lacus nodded numbly. Andrew let out a sigh before gently squeezing her shoulder. "And I take it he didn't take it well?" A pause of silence ensued before she nodded again.

Andrew didn't say anything for a moment, taking in her current demeanor. Without words, Andrew could guess what happened between the two teens. He had hoped it would have gone better, unfortunately it didn't. He didn't like seeing Lacus upset, but he knew she was strong and stubborn. She would get by.

They are both stubborn in their own ways he thought giving an inside chuckle, they'll work it out in no time. Hopefully….

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Lacus. He'll get over it, and he will understand in time."

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I hope so…."

Sighing again, Andrew quickly put on a happy face as he grinned down at the songstress. "Great news though! I found our ride!"

Over the next few minutes, Andrew explained the situation to Lacus who seemed like the daring plan. It would test her acting skills, but she was pretty sure she could pretend to be the 'Lacus Clyne'.

"I think I can do it," Lacus told Andrew a mischievous smile playing at her lips. Andrew nodded, glad she had her mind focused on something else.

"This is important that we get this done right. That way we can connect with the Eternal as soon as possible."

"Yes," Lacus agreed, now walking with Andrew down the hallway. "It will be nice to see everyone again."

"I hope DaCosta has everything under control." Andrew mumbled on about his first in command on the Eternal.

Lacus let out a small laugh, knowing full well that DaCosta was well capable of handling the famous ship and Andrew knew this as well. He just liked teasing his close friend.

They stopped in hallway, knowing full well if they continued they would go near the living quarters where Lacus wasn't sure if Kira was there or not. Her mood sullen again. She wanted to talk to him again, to make him understand, but at the same time she didn't want to face him. To argue and fight with him again. At this moment that was too much even for her.

Andrew turned to her when he noticed her hesitation. "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he decided to rephrase the question. "Can you do this, Lacus?"

She turned to him, confused. "I told you, Mr. Waltfeld, that I am up to this." Her confusion grew as he just shook his head.

"I didn't mean that. I meant can you leave him behind for this?" Lacus turned her head away, only letting Andrew catch a glimpse of emotions flickering across her face. Ranging from sadness to anger, Andrew watched, wondering how she could keep all those conflicting emotions under control.

When she turned back to him, he was surprised to see determination on her face. Her blue orbs still held a bit of sadness, but her determination to find out what ZAFT was up to overrode her emotional state. Squeezing her hands, controlling the deep battle of feelings within her, she looked Andrew in the eye.

Even though he was the world to her…..

_I need him_

Even though she would do anything to make him happy…..

_I love him_

"I will do what I need to do. This is my decision and even if Kira doesn't agree or like it….that won't stop me." A small, sad smile crossed her face. "After all this is my destiny."

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if Kira seems a little OOC in this one, but I have two reasons for that. The first one is that I already stated in an earlier chapter I would be changing a few things around, that also means well-known scenes. The other reason is that I felt it was strange that Kira was so willing to let Lacus go right away. I mean he did argue at first, but then suddenly agree. In my mind he would be way more concerned to let her out of his sight, let alone go near the 'enemy'. I feel at this moment of the series he has too much going on, and is near a breaking point (if he has one).

Anyway there's my reasoning and since school is back in session I do not know when the next chapter will be out. I will try hard to get back on my two week update schedule again. (crosses fingers)


	8. Chapter 8

And here is chapter 8! I apologize for the long wait, and I have no valid excuse except that I had trouble just sitting down and writing this chapter. Thank you to all my wonderful readers, who have been waiting patiently for this update. Hopefully this chapter is to your liking even though it's another deep chapter and I hope to right some of the questions some people had from the last chapter.

Again thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. It's amazing to have such support :)

Please read, review, and enjoy!

_Italics_ – thoughts

"_Italics"-_ past conversations (flashbacks)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Fights happen and cause us turmoil. We only can hope to heal._

_I will chase after you._

_After all, I believe I you complete me, and I complete you._

_Our love has cracks and holes, but I have faith we will make it. _

_We understand each other. _

* * *

"Are you stupid or what!? Cannot you for once stop being so stubborn and apologize!"

"Apologize for what?"

Cagalli resisted the urge to pull out her hair as she forced her anger and irritation down that was mounting against her idiotic twin. "You know what! Stop being a jerk and go talk to your girlfriend!"

The brown hair twin merely glanced away and shrugged his shoulders "There is nothing to talk about."

"'Nothing to talk about,'" She mimicked with her portrayal of her brother. "That's bullcrap! You were just fine yesturday, and after Lacus finally tells you her decision, you been sitting here like a sulky child. I saw Lacus only a little while ago, and she looked horrible. Probably from lack of sleep because of your arguement. Not that she'll ever admit that anything is wrong to me or anyone else."

"So, was I the last one to know then? It would have been nice if Lacus had told me before everyone else, but I guess I was not at the top of her list for this."

She pointed a finger at Kira, anger obvious in her face. "You. Are. An. IDIOT!"

Pushing her hand away from his face, Kira could only frown at his sister's words."And why is that?"

"Because Lacus was going to tell you first. Actually she did." Cagalli rolled at her eyes at her twin's obvious stupidity. "I just over-heard Andrew telling Captain Ramius, so that's how I know. To tell you the truth, I don't see what's the big deal. Lacus is just doing something that will help us in the end."

Crossing her arms, amber burned into violet as Cagalli's tone left no room for argument. "I don't care if your my brother or not. I will not have you treat Lacus as you did. Either you two talk before she leaves, or you can just sit there and mope the whole time she's gone. But then you will not have any sympathy from me!"

Silence lingered as Kira turned away from his raging sister. He couldn't trust himself to answer her inquires, which were sounding more like accusations, anymore. It's not that he wanted to cause Lacus hurt. It just didn't seem right that all the blame was being directed onto him.

_Though I know I gave her the cold shoulder which did hurt her, I can't be the only one to be blame. After all she's the one who best understands my inner turmoil against ZAFT and the Chairman. Yet, Lacus just wants to go and play right into their hands. Why can't I be upset over this?_

He was pulled from his conflicting conversations as he felt a hard jab to her shoulder. Blinking, the brown hair teen frowned hard at the blonde hair twin who was nearly growling at him.

"What do you have to say about yourself, Kira?"

"Nothing."

"Kira!"

"Enough, Cagalli!" Kira's sudden outburst left the room in silence, as Cagalli could only muster a glare at him. Her amber eyes were screaming for valid reasons, and violet eyes could only show her hard coldness. "Listen, this is between me and Lacus. I admit the conversation shouldn't have gone the way it did. I am sorry for any discomfort I might have given her."

Cagalli opened her mouth to retort, but one serious look from her brother made her stay silent. "Look, I don't want it to end this way before she leaves. I-I want to talk to her properly, but not now. I wouldn't, couldn't handle it right now. So please, Cagalli, back off."

With that Kira turned on his heel and walked out of the room. When the door closed, all the blonde haired princess could do was gape and wonder when her brother got a back-bone.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey," Though he answered, Kira continued pretending to read the book he couldn't concentrate on before. Now with Lacus standing only a few feet from him, his attention was drawn more towards her. The book was completely forgotten, but still serve its purpose to sooth his nerves by forcing him not to look at her.

"I know you must be busy," She said and he could only 'hmm' in response. He heard her take a deep breath before continuing. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." This made the brown haired teen glance up in surprise.

_Help with what? She never usually asks for help, unless she was in desperate need of assistance. And it is usually not help for herself but others. Lacus is truly an unselfish person. _

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Kira turned his attention to his nervous girlfriend with her hands clutching something tightly, pressing it against her chest. The pink princess seemed to be trying to find the right words to ask him for something. This has never happened between them before. Whatever happened to us Kira thought sadly. How did one fight cause us to become so distant?

Lacus was determined to talk to him. Though it was turning out harder than she thought it would be. She thought if she could start the conversation it would flow easily like theirs usually did. But now she was standing in front of him, actually apprehensive of what to say to him.

_I don't like this at all. _

Taking another deep breath, she lifted her eyes up which were focused on the floor since she entered. There for one moment, blue was met with violet and she felt completely torn as he allowed her to see every emotion flowing through him. She wasn't able to see his expression after he walked away from her yesterday, and she was desperate to know how he truly felt. Now, Lacus knew, and it scarred her deeply to know she was the center of these conflicting feelings.

_I HATE this._

Surprisingly Kira spoke up, dragging her from her inner turmoil. "What do you need help with, Lacus?" His voice was soft, and seemed to linger on her name. As hoping her name would help preserve his sanity or drive him down completely.

Clearing her throat, Lacus held out her hands towards him, still clutching the item tightly between them. The thick tension was frustrating her greatly, and she was determined to achieve something before her time was up. "I was wondering if you could look at Haro real quick. He seems to be a little out of control lately. Well how 'out of control' he could be," She gave a small laugh hoping to ease the tension.

Kira raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting between Lacus' blue ones and her robotic 'friend' held in her soft hands. Placing the book aside, he reached out to grab Haro from her. Their fingers brushed lightly, and it felt like a jolt for both teens. Quickly pulling away, Lacus felt her heart beating faster, reminding her of what she already missed. His touch. Though it hasn't been a long time since they last came in contact with each other, the fight they just had seemed like an eternity ago.

_And it only felt like it's been longer since we were fine…_

For Kira, the same exact thoughts were running through his mind. Trying to refocus his thoughts, he couldn't help but allow them to drift on how he missed holding her hands and not letting go.

_I just don't want her out of my sight. Can't she understand that I need her by me? Just having her presence near allows me to be the person I always wanted to be. Not the person these battles, these other people, are trying to force me to become._

An image of Rau le Creuset quickly flashed through Kira's head. Closing his eyes tightly, he willed the taunting image to disappear and prayed that Lacus couldn't see his inner conflict.

"Kira?" Damn, he thought as he opened his eyes and gave Lacus a thin smile. It was forced, and she saw through it as he knew without a doubt she would. Taking a small step forward, Lacus reached out a place her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Kira?"

Shaking his head slowly, giving up on hiding anything more from her. He was tired of pushing back his feelings from her. Kira answered her quietly, but firmly. "No, Lacus, I am not alright."

With that he stood up, and walked passed her to the desk sitting in the corner of the room. Silently, he started rummaging through the drawers. He pulled out a small tin box, which Lacus knew carried tools. Making his way to the middle of the room, Kira sat down without another word, immediately starting work on Haro.

Lacus blinked twice at his actions. She had a feeling he wouldn't answer her. Actually she expected to him brush it off as earlier and tell her nothing was wrong. Another pain shot through her chest as she watched him diligently working on her friend. Though Athrun was the creator of Haro, Kira knew as much as he did when it came to her pink bubbly friend. After all he has to take care of Birdy Lacus thought.

_I do feel bad that I'm using Haro as an excuse to at least talk to him. But…I just don't know how to approach him. I have so much to say before I go, but I don't want to force him to listen if he's not ready. I rather burden myself than give him more to carry on his own shoulders. _

Breathing deeply, she sat next to him watching in constricted silence as he worked away. The brown haired teen found it was taking all his willpower to focus on the task at hand, and not the pink princess sitting next to him. Though he was initially happy he could do something for her, as easy as fixing Haro for her. There was still the underlying problem that neither of them wanted to face or give up on.

_I guess I should talk to her about it. Cagalli already gave me an earful, but it would only be right to talk through it with Lacus. After all…_

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"What?"

Looking up from his work, violet eyes melted within blue azures. "I'm sorry for being an inconsiderate jerk. I shouldn't haven't shouted at you, or ordered you stay. You can make your own decisions. I was just being stubborn and overprotective."

It hurt him to say those words, but he could never lie to her. Kira didn't want to have any apprehension between them when she was gone. He was still not pleased with her going at all, but he was going to let her know how he truly felt before she went into space.

Lacus, on the other hand, just stared at him. She was not expecting an apology. Well, not as soon as it came out. Slowly, but sincerely a small smile crept up on her face. Scooting closer to her boyfriend, she reached out and cupped his face with her hand. Truly she was happy, she couldn't explain why. But this is what she needed, what _they_ needed.

Kira watched as a smile spread across her beautiful face, and was surprised himself when she placed a hand on his face. Instinctively he used one of his to cover her hand, holding it in its place. "Lacus."

"Kira." Her voice was warm and open. Her tone telling him she was ready to listen to him; that they were both ready to get everything out in the open. Even if they both feared hurt and discomfort from their significant other, they knew it had to be done.

Otherwise they would never be able to continue forward.

Letting go of her hand, Kira relaxed his hands on his knees, Haro carefully placed on the side. Kira would get him fixed no matter what, but this conversation was important and had to be done. Lacus replicated his movements bring her hands to rest on her legs.

"So," Kira started.

"So," Lacus giggled softly, unwinding the tension. Kira gave her a soft smile as he felt his heart warming up once more. It had turned cold after their fight, but he was ready to let her in again.

"Lacus, there is a lot bothering me. Really, your determination to go to space, had just added to the weight. Not that I'm blaming you. I would never blame you for _anything_." He emphasized his last word. Seeing her eyes warm up at his words, knowing she believed him, Kira continued. "Just, SO much has been going on, and I can't seem to keep up with how everything is turning out."

His eyes glazed over for a moment as he recalled an earlier conversation of theirs. Right before he walked away from her, an action he should have never done. Not to her.

"_Are you alright, Kira? I know you haven't been feeling well since the meeting with Athrun. I want to make sure you are okay."_

_She was basically saying, 'I'm waiting to hear from __you__ about what had happened.'_

He suppressed the memory quickly, hoping Athrun words wouldn't come and taunt him once more. After all he felt it was mainly his own fault Athrun did not come back. Now that Lacus wanted to leave, he felt like he was getting abandon. It's just a worthless excuse he chided himself. I just want to protect those close to me, but I know I can't be with them every step of the way.

"I want to tell you about the meeting with Athrun."

"With Athrun?" The pink haired woman looked surprised, but she gently smiled knowing he would tell her eventually. He wouldn't tell her earlier which means it didn't go well at all. Well the proof that he was suffering after coming back to ship proves that theory she thought crudely to herself. "Please tell me what happened, Kira."

The brown haired teen nodded and started retelling all parts of the conversation that went between him and the 'new' member of ZAFT. Lacus didn't interrupt him once, but she continuously frowned about Athrun's harsh attitude towards both Kira and Cagalli. That didn't sound like him. Then again she could reason she only knew him from a certain perspective. Only from the time they had been engaged, even then she could admit she didn't truly understand the _real_ Athrun until towards the end of the last war.

When Kira finished, he quietly watched Lacus for any sudden reaction. Was he hoping for comforting or scolding for not understanding what Athrun was trying to accomplish? He didn't know what reaction to expect, but was surprised by her next words.

"I see."

"Huh?"

Lacus studied Kira's confused expression and hid an upcoming smile. Kira was obviously not expecting her response and still made her pleased she could surprise him sometimes. It was fun to see him in confusion when it came to her. It meant that he was still trying to learn everything about her. Regardless of whatever others thought, it made their relationship stronger when they keep learning more about each other.

"I can understand where Athrun is possibly coming from," She said, making Kira glance away. I knew she probably would agree with him he thought wearily.

"But, that doesn't mean I agree on how Athrun is proceeding with this. It's scary to think that he might have not thought through it. I mean, if he is with ZAFT, he will have to battle Orb. And in the long run, it will hurt both him and Cagalli. And he might not be able to come back from doing something we both know he would never want to do."

Looking over Kira's shoulder, Lacus allowed her expression to blank as she thought Athrun would probably never had turned back to the military. As sad as a fact it was, she couldn't help but admire the dedication the young teen had for his decisions. Coming back to reality, the pink haired princess gave her beloved a timid, but encouraging smile.

"I guess we just have to trust him to do what he believes is right for all of us, right?"

Kira nodded slowly, absorbing all of her words. His mind started to clear; as he let her words sink in. She was completely right. Before, Kira was just focusing on the accusations Athrun had thrown at him and his sister. But Lacus, being very open-minded, could see the overall picture. Athrun wasn't blaming Kira, instead he was similar to Kira. Throwing words and taunts at the only ones was the only way they would listen; to each other at least.

Giving a small, but sure smile Kira looked at Lacus. "I understand that now. Thank you, Lacus."

Tilting her head, allowing her pink strands to fall off to one side, she gave him a questioning look. "What for?" There was a bit of mirth in her voice, and Kira couldn't help but feel relaxed as they slowly, but surely moved back towards their unique comfort zone.

"Thank you for showing me the side I wouldn't have thought about. You're right about Athrun. If that is the path he chooses, then we can only support his decision and hope we all meet at the end." He reached forward and grasped her hand. Intertwining their fingers, he allowed the silence to settle for a moment. He wanted to enjoy every last second he had with her presence. He wanted to memorize everything about her again, he's afraid to forget. Or lose.

_Hell, I'm scared to forget her scent, her warmth, her passionate eyes. I'm going to miss her terribly._

"But I trust you. You will come back to me, and I won't have to fear anymore about losing you." He whispered quietly. He saw the confusion form at once since he continued on from his silent thoughts out loud. He allowed the intense gazing of her blue orbs into his deep violet ones.

Lacus smiled.

Searching his soul-deep eyes, finally being let in once again Lacus was able to find all the answers she was looking for. Her heart pounded fast as she took in all his worries, fears, and lasting strengths he had hidden inside of him for so long. She saw that he realized where she was coming from before. On how he has chosen paths without her consent, and now he must let her do the same. It was only fair, it was only right for them.

Closing her eyes, absorbing all his emotions Lacus allowed the hurtful memory that has still haunted her till now to replay in her mind. Back when he made the decision to do something against her wishes.

_"Lacus, it's alright," Kira's voice was calm and collected no hint of being forced or pressured. Tears stung in her eyes, as she knew she had little chance of changing his mind. "I'm alright with it. I want to do this."_

_"But, Kira this is…"_

_Nodding, Kira placed his hands around her back and pulled Lacus against him. "I know. But I want to protect you, I need to protect you. It would kill me if I couldn't." _

_"Please, Lacus."_

_She couldn't stop him; she had no way to refuse him._

Standing up, Lacus tugged on their intertwined hands to make him stand along with her. They stood there facing each other, both willing their partners to see their deepest secret, which was their unconditional love and faith in each other.

The pink haired teen clasped both of his hands tightly, pushing her determination and hope onto her beloved. She could still see the reluctance rendering in his handsome face. But all she could do was smile and say, "I'm alright with this. I want to do this."

_Please let me do this…_

Kira's eyes widen momentarily, recognition of her mirroring his own words dawning. He piloted the Freedom once more without Lacus' total approval. He knew she only wanted to protect him from all the pain he had taken on merely two years ago. Yet, he had gone ahead, knowing her life was more important than his misery. She had to let him go.

Now it was time that he let her go.

Giving his most sincere smile, he held her beautiful orbs with his own. "If anyone can do this, you can."

Lacus blinked momentarily, surprised by his words. "You mean…"

"Yes, Lacus. I will not stop you from going. Sorry it took a while, but only you can show me how I have done so many reckless things before without your support. Just know it was all for you. I do everything with your best interest in mind."

"I always support you Kira. No matter what. I just wished, at least back then, we had more of a chance to do things differently. But none of that matters now. We are together now, and we will be together again soon."

"Only you."_ Only you can make me feel so at peace._

"Trust me."

"Always and forever."

With his unconditional words, he pulls her to him, the desperate need to feel her against him driving his senses. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt solitude as her small arms tighten around him. Connected together, the two teens started slowly swaying back and forth. As to their unheard song always played at the right moment. Both enjoying the strength and immediate comfort shared with one and another.

Words were no longer necessary at this one moment. They knew what thoughts were going through each other's minds. Ultimately, they understood what their hearts wished for. Yet, they had to wait for their own desires and wishes. They first had to create an open path to get to their desired future. Kira knew this, and he was willing to let her go. This was his opportune test for all the times she trusted him. He promised to trust her with this. 'Always' and 'forever' were from his heart. His trust in her never wavered before and it will never in the future. As long as she stays at _his_ Lacus.

_But even if something makes her change. I will change along with her. I know we can change and grow together. _

* * *

"Ta-da! What do you think of my 'Lacus' outfit? Hmmm?"

Kira couldn't stop the laughter bursting up at his girlfriend's attempt to be extremely bubbly and outgoing. Her attempt at playing 'Lacus Clyne' couldn't help but bring a continuing grin to his face. There was an obvious difference between the real one and the fake one he thought.

"Lacus! Lacus! Going to play!" Haro chirped as it bounce around the two teens. Kira gained control of his laughter and settled on the grin instead.

"It seems that Haro agrees," He said while watching the robot idly.

After getting passed their rough patch in their earlier conversation, Kira had finished fixing the pink little robot. Lacus was thrilled to have her companion back, so she wouldn't be 'completely alone and bored in space.' Kira nearly rolled his eyes at that comment, but knew she was thankful as Haro meant as much to her as Birdy meant to him.

Soon they were back to their normal, easy-going conversations. Lacus went into detail about her plan to get to the Eternal. While 'practicing her role', or to Kira more trying to mimicking an annoying person, she presented her new outfit for the journey to the ZAFT base.

Eyeing her outfit choice, he couldn't help but be curious. "Where did you get that anyway?" Lacus looked at the outfit she was holding and took a moment to complement an answer.

"Miriallia was able to throw something together. It's amazing since it looks like something the other _Lacus_ would wear, but still barely passes for my idea of fashion." Kira merely raised an eyebrow, not to sure how to answer about a clothing problem. Lacus giggled at his obvious confusion and patted his shoulder gently. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's just a simple detail to help with the plan after all."

An instant frown appeared upon the other teen's face. He tried to eliminate it before Lacus saw, but no such luck.

"You're frowning."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Kira, you need to stop worrying so much."

"That's not going to happen." The two teens stared at each other while the girl deliberated the boy's words. She knew what he meant. Basically he was saying 'I'm always going to worry about you, because I care'.

Giving a sincere smile, she replied softly, "I know." Turning back around, she continued to finish packing the few pieces of clothing she would need. After all, she didn't know how long she would be gone for. Neither of them ever brought that topic up. It was not a pleasant thought for either of them of when they would get to see each other again.

Leaning against the adjacent wall, Kira watched his beloved pack with tender eyes. Though he got over the initial phase of slowly letting Lacus go, it didn't make the feeling in his gut go away. Something was going to happen with her gone. He just knew it. He has always had these gut instincts, and sometimes that scared him.

_Hopefully for whatever is coming, it can come at me and not her. I couldn't take it knowing she is in danger and I cannot help her. _

"So, you ready to go then?" He asked, trying to push his mind away from possible dangers. If his mind kept heading that direction, he would never let her leave. His lovely pink princess wouldn't take kindly to his mood changes either.

Nodding at her pack bag, she turned around to look at him. "Yes." She said simply before walking over and interlacing their hands. She didn't need to say anymore, as there wasn't anything really to say. It would be all trivial conversations, and the couple preferred to have their last amount of time together spent in their own little world.

Blue azure orbs gave off vibrant strength. 'I'll be back soon'.

Dark amethyst glowed back sincerity. 'I'll always be waiting'.

Blissful silence filled the room as its two occupants, wrapped in each other arms, spent their last few hours awake with only their eyes telling their feelings, thoughts, and desires. Their love was sacred, and in those last few special moments both teens could not predict how much hell they would be going through soon enough.

* * *

_Pain and hurt can come from fights, but that's what makes us stronger._

_I chased after you._

_You complete me as I complete you. _

_Our love is one that has cracks, but can always be fixed._

_We truly understand each other. _

* * *

And there it is. Good news, chapter nine should be up soon since I already started that one. Next chapter will be their goodbyes and sadly Kira and Lacus will have to go their separate ways, but who knows what will happen on the way. Thanks for reading and see you all next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9! I know I said it would be out soon, but I had to rewrite the entire chapter in order work to work with the ending of last chapter. I hope you guys like this one as this will be Kira's and Lacus' official farewell. There are both heartfelt moments and some humor included. Hopefully the humor will be alright, since I do not write humor very well. Anyway, thanks for all the exciting reviews, favorites, and tons of new followers. Ah, you guys make me feel so proud of this fic, which was my first!

Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 9

The sun started to rise above the ocean, shinning its rays across the surface; allowing light to sprinkle all through the quiet waves. This beautiful sunrise outlined a young couple, standing close to a cliff's edge. Both watching and enjoying the one moment of peace and tranquil they were allowed at this time. It was a perfect picture.

Even though the couple was also pictured perfect, the endless amount of emotions running through the boy and the girl were far from being part of such perfection.

Clasping his partner's hand tighter, the boy whispered, "I still don't want you to go."

Tightening her grip, she gently replied, "I know."

"I am letting you go, but I will still think about you every day."

"I don't expect any different from you." She let out a small laugh. "I will do the same. You'll always be on my mind."

The moment turned to silence, as both teens continued watching the sunrise. It was one sight they both haven't seen for a long time. The girl smiled softly at the moment. "I always loved watching the sunrise. It's a reminder that another day has managed to come and they'll keep coming. It reminds me of hope."

"I'm going to miss this." The boy could only nod as he listened to her beautiful voice. He was going to miss _her_.

He knew he should be enjoying their time outside, back above the surface of the endless, unemotional ocean. Yet, he couldn't concentrate on the scenery in front of them. His attention was completely occupied on something else, more on someone in particular. Squeezing her hand tighter, he closed his eyes to burn his memory with this content moment.

This one moment where time seems to have stopped. No battles, no wars, no people trying to tear them apart. It was just them.

The hero and the princess.

The pilot and the songstress.

Their roles were always reverse, but always following down the same path. A path they built on their own, a path they were both willing to fight for in order to get to the end.

_Their desired end._

"We're out of time," Her voice faltered, and all the boy could do for comfort was to pull her into a tight embrace. With arms wrapped protectively around her, all the girl could do was borrow from his strength and share her own, knowing it was hard on both of them.

Slowly backing out of the embrace, they allowed their eyes to come in contact. Kind violet met with passionate blue. Placing her forehead against his, she took a deep breath. "Wait for me."

"Yes."

The brown haired teen's truly handsome smile faded quickly from view, as Lacus jerked awake by the jolting of the fast pacing car. Shaking her head to clear the haziness, she idly combed her fingers through her pink locks which were now hanging down her back.

Dressed in a simple, but fashionable dress, make-up on, and smile in place, Lacus Clyne was ready for her big debut. Well, it would be big if it wasn't a ploy to 'pretend' to be another person. It would not also be a huge deal if they weren't going to steal one of ZAFT's shuttles in order to reach space and the ship waiting for them out there.

Blinking, Lacus took in her surroundings, surprised that she had fallen asleep during the long drive. In order to get to the ZAFT base where the other 'Lacus' was supposed to be, the pink haired princess' team had to travel quite a distance. This required them to leave extremely early in the morning in hopes to beat the fake idol there.

_It wasn't a dream. Those were really the last words I said to him…_

Sighing softly, she glanced out the window of the limousine they somehow acquired. Her parting with Kira was not how she wanted it to happen. All through the night, after Kira somehow fallen asleep, she stayed wide awake; all possible words to pass between them running through her head. In truth she did not how she wanted their parting to be.

_Though, I guess, it was not too bad. I gave him some hope in order for him to continue on while I'm gone. Maybe I should have said more, something else…_

All Lacus knew for certain is that she would not have said goodbye. Goodbye was usually something fixed, final. They were only going to be separated for a little while, and Lacus refused to even imagine the possibility of them not meeting up again. The thought of Kira possibly dying is a fear she could never be able to burden or even process.

The pain of almost losing him before was too much. She could not face that void feeling again.

"Are you doing alright?" The pink haired princess turned to her right and gave a sincere smile to the older commander sitting next to her.

"Yes, of course. I apologize for falling asleep. I did not get much rest last night." Andrew forced his grin down as he most likely knew the reason of why Lacus did not get much sleep the previous night. Though he truly doubted the kids did do anything too extreme, he knew they had somehow made up. With that in mind both teens would spend as much time as possible before being separated. Pushing back all ideas about the young couple, he instead settled on being nonchalant.

"I can understand, this is a dangerous mission we are about to do. We are lucky to have someone of the 'Clyne Faction' near the Archangel we could contact and help us with our journey to the Eternal." He gestured to the person who was currently driving their _newly_ acquired limo. After all Lacus Clyne had to arrive in style.

Well, in Andrew's opinion Lacus thought with mirth.

Their new companion was an older gentleman with black hair and dark eyes. He was Daisuke Kojima, an old friend of Andrew's who worked with ZAFT for many years. Though he did not talk much, and Lacus had never met him before today, she knew he was a loyal, dedicated friend to Andrew. If Andrew was determine to protect Lacus, then so was Daisuke.

After Kira and Lacus' parting, Andrew wasted no time shuffling Lacus into the car, curtsey of Daisuke, and they set off on the long trek to the Diocuia military base which was situation on the coast of the Black Sea.

"Do you think we will be able to pull this off?"

Andrew shrugged before grinning, "Of course, don't you trust my wonderful plans?" Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Lacus just gave him her own grin.

"Of course. I just have to ask if you thought the plan through. You did, didn't you?" Even though she asked, the pink princess was certain of his answer.

"W-well, I thought through the basics as least. You know, all this arriving at the base and stealing the shuttle, easy right?" He said nervously while rubbing his hands, a tense habit he had picked up from his charge.

Lacus simply smiled wider at his stuttering, knowing full well he never thought it through. Andrew was more of have a simple plan and go with the flow kind of guy.

Time suddenly seemed to pass quickly as they soon arrived at the base, and Lacus had no choice but to push aside all nervousness and fear that their plan might fail. Now was her biggest opportunity, though she was originally a songstress turned politician. She could remember all the craziness and excitement back when she was busy with tours and concerts. She only had to remember she was playing herself, but not exactly _herself_.

_As far as I know, I'm not as preppy or extremely outgoing as this 'Lacus' is. And I know Kira prefers my personality to this intriguing girl. That's all that matters to me. _

The limo stopped and Andrew gave a quick nod to Daisuke before exiting the vehicle first. He had to start this out right. Besides the pink princess he was also playing a role. It was a very important role after all. Andrew Waltfeld had to step into the shoes of the fake 'Lacus Clyne's manager, wait-who again, oh that person, whatever his name was. All Andrew knew about the dude was his unruly hair and nerdy looking glasses. Oh yeah, and that obnoxious voice of his.

_Heh-heh, yeah I can play-whatever his name is- perfectly fine!_

Stepping out of the vehicle, he dons his wig and dark glasses while waving lamely as he pitches his voice higher. "Hey, hey , hey there. Why hello, thanks for having us!"

Pushing down her laughter bubbling up at Andrew's _interesting_ attempt, Lacus exited immediately after, waving happily to any stand-byers. "Hello there, everyone! It's good to see everyone doing so well!"

There were several people already attracted to arrival of the newcomers. Smiling and pointing, all of them excited that such an amazing and sweet person was actually present at their base. One person broke from the crowd and approached Lacus and Andrew quickly.

The young officer quickly saluted, a cheery smile on his face. "It's such an honor to have you here, Ms. Lacus."

Saluting daintily back, Lacus replicated his smile while raising her pitch. "Oh, it's no problem at all! Happy to be here!"

"Yes, we're completely happy, but we must a get a move on," Andrew cut in before the officer could respond. "We are in a hurry, so if we could move as fast as possible?" He knew they were on a time crunch. He had no clue how long before the other Lacus would arrive. They had to get on the shuttle as soon as possible.

"Ah, well you arrived a little earlier than expected," The officer explained taken aback by Andrew's insistence.

"Yes, we are in hurry so that's why we're a little early."

Looking between the dark haired man and Ms. Clyne, he knew he could not deny the young lady a fast service. Giving another smile, he gestured towards the building. "Of course, no problem. Please, follow me."

The undercover trio followed the officer into the base and around its amazingly busy hallways. Even though they were on a ZAFT military base, Lacus was amazed how many soldiers and military personal all stopped their work to watch in awe and amazement as she entered the base. The songstress knew she was popular before, now it seems that her replacement was a full blown star.

_I'm actually a little nervous with all these stares. Singing live is different than having everyone just staring and watching your every move._

"If you don't mind waiting here for a little bit, I will go see to the final details of your flight." The ZAFT officer's voice broke into the pink princess' thoughts. She just smiled at him, and waved him off like she would miss his absence.

Andrew tapped on her shoulder to stop her from her musings and motioned with her to sit down on the seats near them. "Take a breather, we're almost there." He whispered to her after making sure there was no one closed enough to them.

The pink haired teen nodded a little before sitting and letting her body relax for a moment. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. My nerves are still here she thought wistfully, I only hope we can get onto the shuttle at least. Then we can make due from there.

"Um, Ms. Lacus?" Once again her thoughts were cut short as she looked up to find who was addressing her. She almost jumped when an unknown soldier was standing relatively close to her, fidgeting nervous. That's not what made Lacus concerned though.

It was the line of people gathering behind him.

"Ah, yes?" Lacus asked hesitantly. She had an idea what was going on, though she was still surprised it was happening here.

The man continued to stare at her as he was in a trance by her kind voice and demeanor. He was broken out of it as the person nudged him from behind, clearly wanting him to move on. Clearing his throat, he timidly held out a piece of paper. "Can I get you autograph?"

* * *

_Are we done yet?!_

Andrew's complaints went unheard as he kept grumbling to himself. For the last 15 minutes, he has been fidgeting along with Daisuke, who looked more bored than anything. There was still no word about the status of their ride, and the older commander was getting more and more nervous. They were out of time.

Yet, that wasn't the only thing bugging him. It was the damn endless line of people!

Ever since the first guy somehow got past Andrew's sensors, something the older man was pissed about, Lacus had been ambushed by all her fans and admires. All wanting her precious signature.

Not that the kind pink princess would ever reject such a simple request. At least she's really good at it the older man thought as he watched her gracefully and effortlessly signed her name over and over again.

This must remind her of back when she was still singing when we were still in peaceful times. She sadly lost so much during the war; at least her songs still gave hope to others.

Andrew finally let out a breath he was holding as their original guide returned, saluting as usual. "Sorry for the wait. Everything is ready for you and Ms. Lacus."

"Good, good. Let's get a move on then. Come on then, Ms. Lacus." Said person nodded as Andrew delicately held her hand while she rose up. Turning to the line of disappointed people, she gave her cheeriest smile.

"Well, I must be on my way. I hope to be back soon. Please be safe and continue your dedicated work for everyone and for the PLANTs!" Her words were like a switch. Soon all the frowns were turned into smiles and the sounds of cheering and praising followed her as Lacus was led away to her waiting shuttle.

* * *

A long pink limo pulled up, only to meet with silence and abandon entrance. Three people exited the vehicle and one was most distinguishable by her bright colored hair. Instead of the normal smile that was expected to be on the girl's face, there was a loathsome frown as she looked around for any person; anyone who wanted to meet _the_ most famous idol of the PLANTs.

"What is going on? It's me, we are talking about! There should be hoards of people!" She whined as her manager nervously wiped his glasses before ushering his star inside. She wasn't happy which mean it would be hell for him later on. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder.

Lacus Clyne has arrived and yet no one was there to welcome her. What was wrong with these people?

* * *

The shuttle jolted roughly as its occupants prayed that their mode of transportation would last only a little longer. They were so close to being undetected, able to leave without confrontation. But luck wasn't on their side today. As soon as they boarded and confiscated the shuttle, ZAFT was somehow informed that they were 'fakes' trying to steal Lacus Clyne's shuttle.

The one problem was that the _real_ Lacus Clyne had decided to borrow the shuttle for a ride to space. Just without ZAFT's knowledge.

"Well they are sure persistent," Andrew joked as the shuttle rattled again by an exploding beam that luckily had missed them. Daisuke just grunted, trying to help keep their ride steady and on the right track. "Che, too determined." The older man scoffed as more mobile suits appear on the ship's radar.

"Just try to keep it straight. We'll make it."

Andrew quickly glanced to the see at their third party member holding a determined expression. Blue eyes confident as she knew they had no option of getting stopped at this point. Grinning despite their desperate situation, Andrew couldn't help but agree with her.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a little longer, princess." Lacus gave him a quick smile before glancing at the beeping monitors again.

_Just a little further…we are so close._

A loud alarm pulled her from her thoughts as Andrew cursed at their continuing lousy luck. Missiles were heading right for them and they were locked on. Silence seem to befall the three people as the only sound being heard was the intense beeping sound that was increasing in speed as the weapons came closer.

"Ah!" Lacus cried out in surprise as they were jolted again, but not by the missiles this time. Glancing out of the windows, the young princess tried to see what happen, yet all she could see was smoke billowing from below them. "W-what happened?"

"It looks like we have a guardian angel," Andrew grinned turning quickly to her, "or maybe you do." Blinking in surprise at the older man, it only took a few seconds before realization dawned on her. With it, a true unmasked smiled crossed her face.

_He came! He's here to help us reach the Eternal! _

"He came…why am I so surprise?" She asked herself quietly, but earned a chuckle from the older pilot.

"Yes, why are you surprised, Lacus? You know he would protect you no matter what. Since you made your decision to go into space, he can't help but to support you."

The pink haired songstress glanced quickly at him, allowing her smile to grow bigger. Yes, deep down she knew he would help. Though they never ask for back up, actually she was determined to make sure he wouldn't follow her like he had promised. Yet, he came anyway, she thought happily. He came not to stop us, but to help which I cannot help but to admire. He's making his one more effort to help me get to where I need to go.

_I know he is not here to stop us. He knows what I have to do, but his dedication to protecting others and me is astounding. My love just seems to grow for him more. I know by the time I get back, I will love him even more. _

"Lacus!" Kira's voice did not betray his relieved expression, obviously showing his fear that he had almost not make it in time. At the last moment, he decided to take the Freedom and see if Lacus and the others could reach space safely. Captain Ramius had simply smiled and given him permission to leave; knowing full well Kira would be restless until he knew his loved one was safe and out of harm's way.

Now that he was here, Kira seemed to be more relucatant to let her go alone. Now that his friends were out of danger, he felt a little weight being lifted off his chest. Yet, he still had a pit in his stomach from the time he let go of her hand this morning and watched her walk away.

"Lacus…I…"

"I know, Kira. I know." Giving him her most sincere smile, she reminded him on their earlier agreement. "But, you have to stay here."

"…but"

"You have to stay to protect Cagalli, Miss Murrue and everyone on the Archangel. They need you, Kira."

The boy frowned knowing the truth behind the words, but stubbornness that Cagalli shows more than him was showing; his feelings obvious to his girlfriend. "I understand that, it's just I need you, Lacus."

Lacus couldn't ignore the thumping in her chest at his sincere confession. She needed him as much he needed her. Though she was extremely happy with his words, she knew she would have to stay firm in this decision. It would be the best for everyone.

"It's alright, Kira. I will be back soon. I will come back to you." Her blue azures glazed over for a moment as she remembered a memory from long ago. "I asked you once to return to me, and now I am asking for you to wait for me. I will return to you. I promise."

_No matter what…_

"It's time to stop being so selfish," Andrew joked, but his tone also held seriousness hidden underneath. No matter how _endearing_ he thought the dedication and desire to protect was from these kids; they were out of time. Glancing at the conflicting teen, he gave his trademark grin. "I will take care of her. You have my word."

There was a brief instance of hesitation still. Both Andrew and Lacus saw it, but it was the pink princess that responded to the noticeable reaction.

"Kira, do you trust me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his answer.

"Then do you trust Andrew?"

Once again the response was instant, "Yes."

Smiling, Lacus watched as realization dawned across her beloved's face. Though it was through a fuzzy, static-filled screen, she could see every emotion playing across his face easily. Deep down, she was pleased that she could read him easily again.

Kira finally understood what they were, what Lacus was getting at. He trusted Lacus unconditionally, and also he trusted Andrew, which meant he trusted him with Lacus' safety. In the back of his mind, the teen knew the older man cared for Lacus as if she was part of his family. The little remaining piece of doubt was slowly disappearing as he could feel their strength and determination; their mission to reach the Eternal was reaching him as if he was standing right next to them.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed all fears and doubts aside, before giving his girlfriend his own smile. "Okay. But you be careful, Lacus. I mean it!" He would have said more, but as those last words left his mouth, their transmission cut off. All the brown haired teen could do was watch as the shuttle got further and further away; taking his beloved to a place that right now was beyond his reach.

_One day I will be with you again. Hopefully it will not be too long. I don't know how long I can last without you by my side._

_I promise to wait for your return, Lacus. _

A frown crossed Lacus' face as she watched the transmission suddenly cut off, and the Freedom leaving her sight. Though she showed him her strength and her resolute decision to leave, she couldn't stop the underlying feeling of loneliness appearing beneath all other conflicting feelings; sitting like a pit in the bottom of her stomach.

She hasn't left Kira's side for almost two years. Even before during their first meeting, the time he was injured, and when he left to end the war, she never felt this sensation of depression of being without him. The pink princess knew from their first meeting they had some connection, some bond that would not disappear easily. And as they kept meeting again and again, she was sure that her destiny lied with this boy who grew into a man too fast; A boy who suffered too much at the hands of others.

All she could do back then was to support him and help him through his pain. Then he did the same for her, by helping caring her burdens as he shared his with her.

Now, she knew without a doubt, she could not live without Kira Yamato. Separation was going to be very difficult on both of them, but it was destined to be. If Lacus wants her peaceful future with Kira, then she will have to fight for it, in her own way.

_I will miss him without a doubt. I know he wants me by his side, and I want to be no other place. Soon, Kira soon…we will make our peaceful future a reality. I promise I'll return with that dream in hand._

The heartfelt vows of two lovers, their feelings too far to be heard or seen, but known well and felt in each other's hearts; of their destiny to meet once again.

* * *

And the two lovers are separated, so sad! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be out as I'm finishing school and I don't know how much time I will have, sorry! The chapter will be interesting as we've been following the timeline of the anime so far, and now were going to go off track as we follow Lacus in space. I hope I can portray her journey well. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

After such a long wait, here is chapter 10! I apologize for the amount of time between chapters, but its only going to get harder. I have a job now, so I will try to work on my stories as much as possible.

Here's a short ramble. I can't believe we're already on chapter 10! The funny thing is that when I planned out this story, this chapter was suppose to happen way back in chapter 6. Obviously that didn't happen, which means good news, well if you guys find it as good news. This story will be longer than 20 chapters which I was originally planning. Not too long, but longer.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and followers! It means so much to mean. I never expected this story to be so popular and I just feel amazement on how well this story is being received. Truly, thank you to everyone. Your support is amazing and I will work hard to get chapters out as fast as possible.

Please read, review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 10

A tall, dark haired figure leaned back in the chair he was occupying, his mind processing all the news he had received so far. How could he of not have seen what distraction she would finally pull? He had to make sure this news would not get out into the public.

Though it would benefit _his_ Lacus Clyne very well, if the people knew of this outrage of traitors stealing ZAFT shuttles, yet this could still damage the military's reputation. He also did not want any possibilities of rumors spreading about the other 'Lacus' was the one stole a shuttle. Who knew how many people out there were actually supporters of _her_.

An uncontrolled growl left the man as sudden anger and frustration overwhelmed him at this unpredicted move.

Quickly putting his stoic mask back on, the dark haired man knew his orders to his military to find the imposters and set things right were his right course of action. Oh, and that poor _Lacus_ felt so horrible that someone posed as her. Everyone had fallen for that pretense. Pulling the sympathy card made all of ZAFT turn their attention to appeasing the depressed pop idol. This is in turn, tuned his image and reflected the idea that he was a caring, sensitive man.

Though he was a considerate person underneath, people just couldn't see beyond the outward image most of the time. Just not the way the people would share his views and agree with his inner ideals. Those people could not even start comprehending his true goals and understand his side. Well, one day they will all agree with him with or without the consent of their will.

_Just a little longer…_

Tuning out all the broadcasts of the televisions playing in his office, all their futile attempts to figure what had happened that day at Diocuia blending together in his head. His mind unwilling started conjuring up images that seemed to haunt him for the longest while. Two images of two, completely different individuals, two who should have never met that fate had somehow allowed to meet; allowed to keep surviving.

He did not know how the two met originally or how they kept meeting up with each other. To him, they would have parted ways from the beginning and never committed themselves to the same cause of the last war.

Yet, somehow the two were already attracted to each other, causing plans to fall through for not only ZAFT at the time, but for Rau le Creuset, who was so focused on the boy, did not stop and think there was someone behind him, helping him, and giving him the hope and strength in order to end the war.

That was part of his downfall.

Though with Lacus Clyne stealing a shuttle and disappearing into thin air will make his own path much more difficult, he couldn't help but allowed a small smile cross his face.

"It's probably a good thing they are separated once more. This could play more in my favor in the end…"

_This Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne will understand my vision soon enough._

* * *

"Welcome back, Miss Clyne!" A chorus cheer rang throughout the deck as said person entered, a warm smile etched on her face. She was happy to be back. Of course, she would feel this way plus many different emotions running through her. Especially since she didn't believe she would be commanding the legendary ship once more. Not when she thought peace would actually last this time.

The Eternal; such a beautiful and powerful vessel, a ship that reminds others what dreams they share. That not only carries her own ideals, but also the wisdom and hope of all others who look to a peaceful future. Lacus Clyne always had been the symbol the people looked to when the darkest days and times seemed to fall upon them. She did not fail last time by assisting as much as she could to help stop the last war. She _definitely_ has no intention of failing now. Not with so much on the line with this bloody war.

The pink princess graced her followers with a sincere smile as they all appeared very happy and relieved to see her once more. They were team of men who had taken care of the legendary ship after she had departed over two years ago. They were dedicated and driven people of the previous 'Clyne Faction' who were ready to step forward once more if the people of the nations called them once again.

They stood and saluted her as she and Andrew arrived on the bridge.

Lacus felt she had a deep connection with each and every one of them. Seeing them well and in good spirits was a sight that made her heart warm. After all these men and all the people who were part of the Terminal were here to make sure that the world does not fall into utter destruction.

People who were born and raised from opposite sides of a line drawn war; people who had different views and opinions. And yet, they followed her as they understood what she and her father had been trying to do.

These were the true heroes of this era.

"It's good to see all you again," Andrew said, grinning at his old crew and friends. Glancing to his side, his grin widen at the sight of his second-in-command. "Keeping everything under control, eh, DaCosta?"

The younger man grinned back, glad and relieved to see his former commander back and doing well. "All is fine, Commander Waltfeld. It's good to have you and Miss Lacus on board again." His smile quickly disappeared. "Though I wish circumstances were different." Andrew nodded grimly, the atmosphere surrounding everyone suddenly turning sullen.

"Yes. No one wanted another war and yet here we find ourselves thrown into one so easily again."

"But we are here to change that."

Both men looked to the side, feeling the determination radiate off the young songstress. Her words were firm and set, but they could still hear the undermining tone of worry and concern. She wanted to stop this, wanted to make sure this would never happen again.

The useless tool of war only created casualties and hate. The victory in the end was never worth the sacrifice.

_People only loose with wars. I lost my father…Kira lost people he cared for…we couldn't win, we didn't win. Nobody did. _

The silence lasted for almost a minute before Andrew's grin return in full, as he looked between his friend and charge. "You're completely right. We came here with a job to do. Let's figure out what those ZAFT officers are up to."

Turning around, he gave a fake, but stern glare. "Well? You heard me. Get to work!"

"Yes, sir!" The men scrambled around though they all were used to how the Commander's direction and operated. Smirking, Andrew felt nostalgia well up seeing how well his orders still worked. Motioning to Lacus and DaCosta he led them off the bridge. They followed the older man until they reached the Commander's quarters further down the hallway.

* * *

"There was another battle?"

DaCosta nodded solemnly. "Yes, as you were making your way to the Eternal. The Minerva was making their way to a ZAFT base, but was intercepted by the Orb fleet under Yuna Seiran." Ignoring the horrified expressions of Lacus and Andrew, the younger man continued, "It was another attempt like Dardanelles. They wanted to destroy that ZAFT military ship. Both Orb and the Earth Alliance forces were attacking that one ship."

He paused, which sent Andrew off the edge. "Well, what the hell happened?!" He snapped. He was beyond angry that Orb would try something so foolhardy again.

_Those idiots are only going to get themselves killed._

"Well?" DaCosta didn't flinch at the older man's harshness. He knew all too well the commander would not take the news well. No one from the Terminal did.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "And like the last battle with these forces against each other, another force intervened; The Archangel." His two companions' faces went from ones of confusion to ones of surprise then to understanding. They all had a feeling Cagalli wouldn't back down if Orb was in danger even if she knew her chances of stopping the fighting were small, Cagalli would still try.

"Was…?" Lacus' voice drifted over the two men as they glanced at her, wondering what her question would be. "Was the Freedom there?"

She had to ask. She had to _know_. Depending how long the battle was after her, Andrew, and Daisuke had left in their stolen shuttle, the pink princess wondered if Kira made it back to the Archangel before they headed off for battle. Lacus knew her love would be devastated if he was not there to protect everyone, and they had gotten hurt; especially his sister.

It would hurt Lacus to seem him in that condition of loss and devastation. It would hurt even worse knowing her decision to leave was the push to make him follow her instead of protecting their friends.

Relief washed through her as DaCosta gave her a small, yet an understandable smile. "Yes, both the Freedom and Strike Rouge were the ones who entered the battlefield with the Archangel providing support of course." His smile quickly vanished causing alarm bells to ring through the younger girl's head. The expression he was now giving them scared her.

_W-what had happened? Did something happen to the Archangel? Cagalli? Kira? No…_

"No more delaying DaCosta," Andrew barked. He seen Lacus' worried expression and he could easily imagine what dire images were running through her head. He had to put her at ease as soon as possible, though that didn't mean he wasn't worried either.

He gestured to the younger man to keep going who nodded in understanding in return. "The battle was an intense one, according to the Terminal's resources. There were also a lot of causalities. But, the Archangel, the Freedom and the Strike Rouge made it through the battle practically unscathed. It was none of them or the Minerva who lost."

"What?" Andrew's stomach dropped as he quickly gauged the pink princess' expression. Her blue orbs were wide; appearing to show the same realization dawned on her. If neither their own forces nor ZAFT forces lost, then…

"The Orb fleet was completely decimated."

Shock rippled the trio into silence as the news sunk in. The tense air was broken as Andrew pounded his fist on a table, his shoulders shaking in anger. "Damn it! How could this of happened?"

_I knew it was always a possibility. Murrue and I were always worried how far the Alliance would use Orb, and now this happens? This war is just becoming endless bloodshed..._

Taking a deep breath to try to drive the anger down, Andrew glanced at DaCosta's concern expression before both of them looked at the member they were most concern about.

The youngest member of their group wore an expression none of the other two could read. Her face was blank as her eyes were glazed over, no hint of any of the immense emotions raging inside the young woman. She could not believe it.

Orb was defeated?!

Her first thoughts drifted towards the amber-eyed princess. Poor Cagalli Lacus thought solemnly, this was not something she deserved to go through. To see all those deaths of her comrades and followers would scar her no doubt.

It would be too much of a reminder when Orb was burned before.

The pink haired teen could understand Cagalli's pain; she had seen death of those close to her before as well. It hurt. It was almost an indescribable feeling when it came to loosing those who did anything to protect what was important to them. To protect those who could do nothing to help them in return; to save their precious people's lives.

That feeling was excruciating especially when it was you that they were protecting.

The songstress' thoughts then roamed over to the princess' brown haired twin. She knew Kira would be hurting as well. If they could not stop the destruction and death of those Orb soldiers, then he will be crushed. He never did and never will accept the killing of others. His heart was still to beautifully pure to allow that darkness in.

She couldn't imagine him to ever change. He was perfect in his own way. She loved him for being that person; for being her Kira.

Yet, that could be what will be his downfall, no, Lacus shook her head. Kira would never lose, he would never die.

_If he dies, then I die as well…_

Distracted by her thoughts and feelings for those two who she considered her family, she didn't hear Andrew and DaCosta continue on the conversation. The younger man explained to the older one that it was the Impulse gundam that was the real surprise of the battle; the gundam had successfully taken down one of the stolen mobile suits that had somehow gotten into the Alliance's hands after their initial abduction.

That gundam was the one who also went on a rampage and destroyed all of Orb's military ships.

Andrew merely gawked at this information, his mind processing what this could mean. It did not take the commander long to understand that this was serious. If ZAFT and the Minerva had an ace pilot, then it could be trouble for both the kid and the Archangel.

After all no one, including ZAFT, the Alliance, or Orb knew which side the famous ship and unstoppable gundam were on. Not even Andrew truly had an answer either. They weren't picking sides in this nasty war, they are only there to try and stop the useless battles.

Taking one more look at his charge, he noticed she still was not responding with any kind of emotion. A deep sigh left him and only shook his head silently as Dacosta looked at him in concern. Too many factors were now coming into play and Andrew couldn't help but wonder what road him and Lacus were now going down. There was just one thing he knew for sure.

_That kid better not do anything reckless. As long as he and the crew of the Archangel stay safe, then we don't have to worry about to many distractions. Lacus needs to focus on what we are doing here and now._

Sadly, neither of them could do anything to aid the Archangel if it was in trouble. They had put their trust on their friends, and no way was Andrew or Lacus were going to not to believe in them.

Sometimes only one can move forward with trust and hope guiding them.

* * *

Violet eyes seemed to glaze over as they peered out the window at the blowing wind and snow. Kira found it sort of depressing with all the dark clouds, intense cold, and endless ice and snow. Though he could admit it was a _nice_ change being above the water instead of being down, hiding in the ocean again.

Despite the Archangel not worrying about hiding currently, Kira found himself falling into a void of varying emotions. Some he could not place or understand. Others he could recognize and comprehend quite easily.

Lacus was gone and currently out of his reach. Though he trusted her to keep safe while she was up in space, there was still a small piece of doubt and uncertainty about letting her go without him.

_I told her I trust her, which I do. She promised to return, so I will just have to be patient and wait. Lacus wouldn't want me to worry about her too much...though that won't stop me from doing so._

His mind drifted from his love to his hurting sister. A deep frown appeared on the teen's face as he remembered the clear sound of Cagalli crying and screaming for Orb fighters to stop. And it failed again. This time, the result was catastrophic.

Kira never thought he would witness so much destruction again. To see that other gundam destroy the Orb fleet like they were nothing was painful. Kira never saw it coming. He was too busy dealing with Athrun, and protecting both Cagalli and the Archangel from attacks.

_Athrun!_

The frown turned into a grimace as he tried to place the rising anger further back in his heart, but it wasn't working. He was fighting his best friend again! All for what? To see the destruction of Orb, a place Athrun called home? To see Cagalli suffer as she couldn't help those who were important to her? Cagalli was Athrun's life at one point. Did that change?

"Damn it…" His voice came out as a small growl, as his hands shook in anger. Everything just seemed to be spiraling out of control and once again Athrun and Kira were on opposite sides. That was painful to the teen to be fighting him. Not as a friend, but as an enemy.

"Ah, here you are. I was wondering where you had disappeared off to."

Kira nearly jumped when another voice came out of the silence, breaking into his deep, dark thoughts. Turning around, he was greeted by a warm, calm smile. The teen felt as some stress being relieved as he found himself facing Murrue Ramius.

"Miss Murrue…" Taking a deep breath, Kira gave his captain and friend a timid smile. "Sorry, I must appear as I am slacking off during such a crucial time."

"No. Don't worry about it. You deserve to take a break once and awhile." Coming closer, she stood next to the younger man. Her smile was warm and welcoming, and yet, her eyes were full of concern and questions. "Are you alright?"

_Are you trying to hold everything and everyone up again? Don't hold in those burdens. You must share them. Don't try to put everything on your shoulders._

"Oh yes, I'm fine. What about you Miss Murrue? Keeping everyone strong and ready like before?"

Shaking her head disappointedly, she sighed before answering. "That's not what I'm asking." Kira looked at her in surprise, but after taking one look at her stern expression, he understood what she was really asking.

"Are _you_ alright, Kira?"

He sighed, knowing she would get answers from him as easily as Lacus did. "I was wondering how things ended being this way again?" He asked, but she didn't answer. Murrue had a feeling there was more and she waited as he continued. "Why am I fighting, even though I'm reluctant? Why am I so scared of something happening to Lacus? Why am I fighting against Athrun again?"

Once he let the questions and concerns loose, Kira had no more control. The brown haired teen couldn't hold in any more. He felt horrible that Murrue was on the receiving end, but it's all been just too much. Without Lacus, it was hard for him to keep his feelings in check; not without them bursting out later.

A low growl came from him as his mind focused on the person he was having the most issue with; his best friend and yet now, his enemy.

"Why couldn't he understand and see Cagalli's feelings about this?! She was crying, she was hurting, and yet…yet, he didn't act like the Athrun I know. He would never hurt Cagalli. Intentionally or not; he would never hurt her."

"Maybe he isn't…" Murrue said quietly, understanding his rage have to be directed at something or someone.

Kira clenched his fists, a burning passion of anger rushing through him as he ignored her comment. "And yet he just let the Orb forces get destroyed. He let Cagalli suffer. That's unacceptable."

"Kira…Kira!" Murrue's firm voice snapped him out of the trance he was in. He looked at her with guilt drawn on his young face. He hated that he was blaming Athrun. He hated that he was throwing this anger around.

_Only I should deal with this emotion. No one else should suffer from it… _

The older woman looked at him with sad eyes. She understood the fighting between old friends well enough. War was never easy, and the consequences would never leave anyone the same in the end. She allowed silence to sit over them for a minute before attempting to alleviate the intensity radiating of the young man.

"He is part of the military now, Kira. You must remember that detail. I'm not defending his decisions, and in no way am I defending his decisions about not helping Orb; but you have to see the part he is playing as well." Kira's shoulders shagged immensely, showing Murrue he was listening as she continued. "It's not easy for him either. How do you think he felt seeing Orb being destroyed in front of him without being to help at all? He's probably hurting as well, Kira."

"Maybe even more than you are," she added softly. Conflicting emotions were flashing across the teen's face as she waited patiently for him to answer. Murrue had no doubt Kira already knew this, already understood this; especially after Athrun refused to come back with them the first time.

Sometimes, in these hard times, it was just easy to forget whose side some people were on.

"Then," Kira frowned as he glanced at the brown haired woman with a sad, lost look. "Are we wrong?"

_Are we wrong about everything? What if we are causing more destruction and hurting people instead of helping them?_

Murrue looked out the window watching the wind mix with the snow. She waited a minute before giving her sincere answer. "I don't believe there is anything foolish or wrong about trying to do what you feel is right; to protect those who are important to you."

"Miss Murrue?"

"This world is important to us, that is why everyone fights so hard, tries so hard." Her brown eyes filled with images of destruction and loss, "though sometimes our methods are not ideal to everyone else, Athrun included. It's all so difficult." Her eyes then started burning with passion and intensity about their ongoing efforts.

"But here we are still trying. And we'll keep trying to do what we feel is best for others."

Brown orbs came into contact with violet ones; Kira, not being able to hold her steady gaze, turned away. He completely agreed with her. What she said made so much sense and perfectly described the reasoning on why people fight each other over and over again. He was just disappointed that he couldn't figure that out for himself.

Usually Lacus always helped him when he needed it. God, I already feel lost without her, he thought somberly. He was pulled from his sad thoughts as a hand patted him softly on the shoulder. Kira found Murrue giving him a kind, but confident smile as if she knew what or _who_ he was just thinking about. Her next words proved his wonderment.

"I'm sure the day will come when you are together again."

_So don't give up and keep moving forward, Kira…_

"She'll be back soon."

He replied with an understanding smile of his own. "Yeah…"

* * *

Twisting and turning, she could not relax, her body refused to rest. Images, dreams flashed by like a show on fast-forward, with Lacus having no way to stop or slow them down. Flashing pictures of her past, of what she had seen, what she had done and what could happen. All of it centering on a main idea; War.

A splash of blood covered her vision as she bolted awake, panting heavily, trying to suck in the air she couldn't get enough of.

Taking in her surroundings, Lacus found herself safe in her room on the Eternal; Only her nightmares slowly vanishing with each passing breath. It was just a dream, she was safe. He was safe.

Yet inside these enclosed walls, the pink princess knew that wasn't all true.

It all felt familiar, the same sense of belonging and comfort. But unlike before where this was the only place she had left, she had a new place where she belonged, a true happiness she could fine. This wasn't the place. This wasn't where he was at. It was not home.

And now she realized, Lacus only felt truly safe by his side.

* * *

And there was that chapter. What did you guys think? Hopefully it wasn't too boring or confusing, but we must remember we know almost nothing about when Lacus goes into space so the next few chapters will be my version of course. Anyway thanks for reading and drop a review if you like. Till next time!


End file.
